The Coming
by Rick Brainard
Summary: Sequel to United Worlds. At the end of United Worlds, the group found themselves short three people. Yuna, Lenne and the cynical Viera Shara. As they journey to Tifa's home world to find her the remaining friends must face another threat. Reviews are
1. Chapter 1

**THE COMING (SEQUAL TO UNITED WORLDS)**

**In the Corel desert Barrett Wallace looked out strange things happened the past few hours. He saw a portal open and a woman in blue stumbled out and fell to the ground. He went over to her she was alive, she took her in his arms and carried to his house. When he reached his house a little girl met him.**

**"Daddy!" she cried. "Who is the lady? She gonna live with us?"**

**"I dunno sweetie." Barrett said he deep voice gentle with his daughter.**

**"She kinda looks like Tifa." Marlene commented. Barrett set her down on a couch. She was dressed in blue and white with hair past her shoulders. In a way she did look like his old friend. She woke up with a moan she noticed the big man.**

**"Woah." Barrett said. " I won't bite. I'm Barrett, this is my daughter Marlene." Lenne nodded.**

**"I am Lenne." She said. "Where am I?"**

**"Corel." Barrett said. "A desert town."**

**"Am I in Tifa's world?" she asked.**

**"You know Auntie Tifa?" Marlene asked. Lenne nodded, she told Barrett of what happened. After she was done he rubbed his large artificial hand against his chin.**

**"Have been reports of someone in the desert." He said. "But if she was there too long I don't like her chances. Damn I really wanted to catch up with Tifa too it's been awhile."**

**"I will send her here when I find her." Lenne assured. "You have anyway I can get around?"**

**"I got a buggy, follow me." He left Lenne followed. She saw a big red buggy. It looked like a machina from Spira. Barrett told her how to use it, she nodded. She felt a tugging on her skirt she looked and knelt down.**

**"Will you please make sure Auntie Tifa gets home safely." Marlene asked. Lenne smiled.**

**"Of course I will." She said. Marlene hugged the songstress. **

"**Thanks!" she said and she left.**

**"Good luck." Barrett said as he came out with water and food. "You'll need this for the desert."**

"**Thank You." Lenne said. She then drove off waving to her new friends. The buggy was harder than she thought to operate but she got the hang of it. She went into the desert, she decided to se if Yuna was there, she thought she saw something, she drove closer and got out of the car. It was Yuna she was unconscious, Lenne turned her on her back and dripped some water into her mouth. Yuna woke up with a start. She saw Lenne and looked down almost embarrassed. **

"**Get in." Lenne said. "We will talk on the way." Yuna obeyed. They drove off, the first few minutes where in an awkward silence.**

**"Do you mind explaining why you would do such a foolhardy thing?" Lenne asked. **

**"I knew if I didn't do it." Yuna started. "That you would, and I would have ended up doing the same thing you did." Lenne was shocked. She laughed some and shook her head.**

**"Does not make it right." Lenne said. "We were all worried about you, what if you got hurt or killed?"**

**"But I'm fine." Yuna protested. "Tifa is the one we have to worry about, I don't know where Darkness sent her. I might have an idea though."**

**"Actually Yuna I have had this sensation ever since I came here." Lenne said. "It's like I know where she is or close enough so it gives us a good starting place."**

**"I do too." Yuna admitted. "which is why I was going to say Nibelhiem, her home town." Lenne nodded**

"**We will do this together." Lenne said. Yuna nodded her agreement.**

**The caravan was at the camp, Rimoru was awake but she was still sore. Marjorie sat in the back she needed to rest from her ordeal, oddly enough no one argued with her. With her was Hastings the moogle was still sleeping he was curled up like a pet dog. The caravan would move out soon, Marjorie got up and left the caravan. She went to the cave where they fought Darkness the previous day, she looked and found, and she lifted Millie's lifeless body in her arms. Marjorie carried her to a spot in the woods Katejina was there and a grave was already dug. Marjorie looked surprised.**

**"Katey?" she asked.**

**"I did the same think you did not too long ago myself Marj." Katejina said. "I know you would do this so I'm helping you." Marjorie set Milly in the grave and she was buried.**

**"She loved these woods." Marjorie remembered. "She used to tell me when she got older she would live out here, her and I. Now I wonder if that was a lie too. Why did she do it to me?! It's not fair KATEY!" Katejina put her arm around her friend.**

**"Life is rarely fair hon." Katejina said. "You take the good with the bad best you can and pray you learned your lesson. This is a lesson for you it's a hard one but still it's something you can learn from." Marjorie sniffled, something she's done all to often lately along with cry.**

**"You'll never turn on me will you Katey?" she asked looking at her friend. Katejina shook her head.**

**"Not on your life." Katejina said. "Come on your beat I can tell let's get you back ok?" Marjorie nodded the two went back and Marjorie climbed in the back. She was taken by surprise when Hastings cuddled next to her, she smiled put her arm around him and fell asleep. Katejina smiled as she watched this, Shaden was the only one on Chocobo. She kept close to the group, Rimoru was next to Katejina.**

**"You sure you want to be up here there is room in the back for you to rest as well." Katejina offered.**

**"I'll be fine." Rimoru counted. "I've taken worse than a blow to the head." She paused. "Think we'll ever see them again?"**

**"I'm not sure." Katejina responded. "There is something Lenne didn't take into account when she went in."**

**"What's that?" Rimoru asked.**

**"Maybe Tifa wants to stay there." Katjina replied. "It is her home after all."**

**"But we are her friends!" Rimoru protested.**

**"She has friends on her world too kid." Katejina said. "think if you wound up back home would you want to come back into something like this where you might not live?"**

**"But we HAVE lived." Rimoru pointed out.**

**"Barley." Katejina said. "You, me, Tifa, Yuna have all been badly hurt. Only a matter of time before luck runs out. Only this time we might lose someone special to us." Katejina cast a glance back to Marjorie, she slept her arm around the curled up Hastings. Katejina thought she saw a smile on Marjorie's face Rimoru looked back as well she then looked at Katejina.**

**"Your afraid Marjorie will be killed?" she asked. Katejina nodded but said nothing. Rimoru fell silent as well she never thought of it that way, she didn't want to she hoped everyone would be ok, but she looked around. She herself was injured, Marjorie and Hastings both needed rest. Katejina needed rest but she refuses to rest. Shaden was the only healthy one left, Rimoru hoped her friends would return to her. She couldn't help though if she was hoping against all hope.**

**Yuna sighed as she looked around, she turned to Lenne who was just as confused and lost as she was.**

**"Might as well face it Yuna." Lenne said. "We're lost."**

**"But at least we are out of the desert." Yuna replied. Lenne nodded.**

**"Yes thanks to this." Lenne said patting the buggy.**

**"I still would like to know how you know how to use that machina." Yuna said.**

**"Remember I was around when Machina was still used normally. Though it took getting used to this buggy is still like the Machina back on Spira." Lenne said. "Hey look there." Lenne pointed at a Cliffside observatory.**

**"Think they will take us?" Yuna asked.**

**"It is worth at least checking out." Lenne said. "We might even get a lead on Tifa." The two went got in the buggy and went to the odd observatory. They entered what seemed to be a small town. They where greeted by a friendly man and showed to the inn by an elderly man.**

**"I am Elder Hargo." He introduced. "What's bring two ladies like you out here to Cosmo Canyon?"**

**"We're looking for a friend. Her name is Tifa." Yuna said.**

**"She missing?" Hargo asked.**

**"Yes." Lenne said. "We came here to try to know where to start looking for her."**

**"Perhaps Nanaki would know. Come I will show you where he is." Hargo said as he left Lenne and Yuna followed. The went up the observatory they saw a Red lion type creature talking with Shara. Shara noticed Yuna and Lenne.**

**"Shara?!" Yuna said. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Classified." Shara responded as she left. Yuna sighed, Shara knew the right nerve to pinch with her. She looked at the lion creature he was with another this one looked female she had a small cub with her.**

**"Greetings." The male said. "I am Nanaki but my friends call me Red, this is Nawi." The female bowed. Yuna gasped.**

**"Umm it's an honor." Yuna said. "I'm Yuna and this is Lenne."**

**"Pleasure is mine." Lenne said politely. Lenne and Yuna told Red and Nawi about Tifa. After they where done Red was thoughtful.**

"She could be anyplace, though the logical place would be her birth home." Red said.

"**Nibelhiem" Yuna said. "We thought of there too."**

"**Can you take us there?" Lenne asked.**

"**We can direct you." Red said. "It's to the northeast of here. In the shadow of the mountains."**

"**Thank you." Yuna said. "We'll get going thanks for the help?"**

"**Why not stay the night?" Red asked. "it's no trouble." Yuna paused for a moment before Lenne responded for her.**

"**We would be honored too." Lenne said. "thank you." She left with Yuna. Yuna cast a glance at Lenne.**

"We'll look for her in the morning." Lenne said. "Do not worry Yuna I am sure Tifa is safe." Yuna nodded.

"I hope your right Lenne." She said wistfully. Lenne put both hands on Yuna's shoulders it was plain to see Yuna was still worried.

"Yuna." Lenne said. "Tifa is a strong girl, have faith that she is ok." Yuna locked eyes with her friend.

"I do have faith." Yuna said sternly. "That's the only thing keeping me going now." Lenne smiled at her then they both went to their rooms and tried to get some rest of the upcoming day.

**The caravan pulled up to Jerica early the next morning. While the others went to the inn Shaden decided to talk a walk. She walked through a fancy section of the city. She saw a house, she went up to it and knocked on the door, and a young woodelf answered the door.**

**"Hello Shaden." She said with a smile. "Come on in." Shaden entered the house was pretty big. "Wait afew and a hot bath will be ready for you she said as she went off. She came back shortly Shaden sat down, she looked at the woodelf. She had long dark red hair, she seemed to be in some type of robe.**

**"You changed Teilla." Shaden said.**

**"For the better." Teilla said. "I couldn't be that little girl anymore not after what happened to him."**

**"You still miss him?" Shaden asked.**

**"Every day he was my brother. I loved him so much." Teilla said. "I wondered if I would ever see you after what happened."**

**"I didn't know myself either Teilla." Shaden said. "He was your brother but he was also my husband. After he died I didn't know what I was going to do." Shaden stood up. "The bath ready?"**

**"Should be hot enough." Teilla said. Shaden nodded and went up the stairs to the bath, she took off her robe and it fell to the ground. She got into the tub where she simply sat and thought for awhile. Teilla in the meantime picked out a new robe for Shaden and got a bathrobe for her sister as well. She went in and saw Shaden sitting there she put the bathrobe on a hanging hook and left. Shaden got out of the tub she put on the bathrobe Teilla left for her she went downstairs where Teilla sat.**

**"You have a fresh robe waiting for you in the guest bedroom." Teilla said as she led Shaden there. Shaden saw the purple, gold, white and black Shining Metallic Robe spread on a bed. She looked at Teilla.**

**"You know I can't wear it." Shaden said.**

**"Because he gave it to you right?" Teilla asked. Shaden nodded, then looked at the robe.**

**"I would be remembering him if I did wear it though." Shaden admitted she took the robe up in her arms. Teilla left the room, Shaden followed afew minutes later dressed in the robe. Teilla smiled an approving smile.**

**"So what are you going to do now?" she asked. Shaden explained to Teilla what had happened. **

**"Would be nice to have to have you with us." Shaden said. Teilla shook her head.**

**"That's not part of my life anymore." Teilla said. "I left that behind when he died, I have no intention of returning to it."**

**"You would be honoring his memory by doing so." Shaden said, she wasn't sure if she was in the right but she felt it had to be said. Teilla shot Shaden a glare.**

**"You've worn out your welcome." Teilla said.**

**"Goodbye then." Shaden said as she went to the door.**

**"Don't bother coming back." Teilla said angrily as Shaden left. Shaden stepped out the door and heard it slam behind her. Shaden shook her head as went back to the others. Teilla watched Shaden go, tears fell down her face, she went to a suit of armor. It was the armor she donned that day he died. With an angry cry she shoved the armor to the ground it landed with a series of clangs. Teilla look out the window again. Shaden was gone, Teilla shook her head, and she went to her bed and curled up in a ball of her own agony and pity.**

**Morning came in Cosmo Canyon and Yuna tossed and turned in her sleep, she woke up with a start. She shook her head and got out of the bed, she was in the inn where she and Lenne spent the night at Red's request. She left and Lenne was already at towns entrance waiting.**

**"Going to sleep the day away?" Lenne teased.**

**"Not that late is it?" Yuna asked. Lenne shook her head.**

**"I did some checking with the locals before you woke up. We should be in Nibel at nightfall if all goes well." Lenne said.**

**"Then you should plan to spend a night on the road." Shara said, Yuna and Lenne looked Shara stood near the buggy arms folded.**

**"Why's that?" Yuna asked. "The sooner we find Tifa, the sooner we can get back to Ivalice."**

**"The dead haunt Nibelhiem now." Shara said. "The town is a ghost town now, and not a very happy one."**

**"How do you know?" Lenne asked.**

**"I can hear them." Shara said. "They are pretty noisy, some are victims from when Sephiroth attacked the town others well lets not get into that it's not pretty."**

**"What happened?" Yuna asked.**

**"Sure you two want to hear it's not pretty and I don't want you two to soil yourselves." Shara said.**

**"I think we can handle it." Yuna said sounding alittle annoyed. Shara nodded.**

**"A cult has settled in Nibelhiem, they are said to not be of this or any others worlds connected here. That they are aliens from what I have heard from the spirits they aren't the kindly aliens either. The call themselves the Legions of the Horde, they are also said to be from where Darkness and Brimstone came from. However they like to come out at night so going through that town after darkfall would be suicide." Shara explained.**

**"Ok so what is your advice?" Lenne asked.**

**"Take longer." Shara said simply. "Tifa is fine the spirits told me that too. For some reason they leave her alone. She's asleep."**

**"But if these Horde things are here shouldn't we deal with them?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yes and there would be two more bodies to bury." Shara remarked. "You asked for advice I supplied it do with the rest what you wish." Shara went off and Lenne sighed as she shook her head.**

**"So Yuna what do we do?" Lenne asked.**

**"We go in as planned." Yuna said firmly. "We find Tifa and leave."**

**"Simple plan." Lenne said as she got in the buggy. "Lets go." Yuna jumped in the buggy. The two drove as directed by Red the previous night. They reached Nibelhiem about dusk time. They entered the town was deserted.**

**"Lets just go find Tifa and get out of here." Yuna said. Lenne nodded as she shivered. The went up the path leading to Mount Nibel, they found Tifa laying in front of an odd fountain. Lenne went to her.**

**"Just as Shara said she is ok just in a deep sleep." She said. Yuna nodded she was about to say something when she saw a Shadow followed by an inhuman shriek. Yuna looked up and went pale a huge mutated beast on four legs towered above her. It wielded a huge hand cannon and a massive sword.**

**"Must be one of the horde." Lenne said. "Split up give it multiple targets." Yuna ran behind it, Lenne ran to the side. The creature cried out and fired at Lenne the blast missed her but the flying rubble hit her in the midsection. Lenne winced in pain, the creature rose its sword but cried out as an arrow was in its throat. Shara stood there by Tifa, she picked up Tifa and put her over her shoulder.**

**"Get to the mansion in town it's the only safe place!" she ordered. Yuna and Lenne nodded they both ran as fast as they could the creature hot on their tail. They went into town they saw something by the mansion it was large and blue toting a huge gun. It shot as Lenne, Yuna and Shara as they dashed inside the mansion. Once inside Shara set Tifa down as Yuna and Lenne closed the doors.**

**"Ok we are safe right now, they won't enter here." Shara said. "But who do you think you two are ignoring me like that! I know what I'm talking about remember that next time."**

**"You don't seem all the special to me." Yuna snipped. "Only bossy and very rude! You don't have to be so mean about everything!" Shara snorted.**

**"Well looks like you do have a temper." Shara replied. "Well you two are on your own I have work I need to do."**

"**How did you know this place was safe?" Yuna demanded. Shara looked at Yuna.**

"**It's enough I did." Shara replied. "Now excuse me."**

"**Where are you going?" Lenne asked. "You can not possibly think of leaving here. You said yourself It is suicide."**

"**Well thanks for the thought." Shara replied. "but unlike some I can handle myself." Shara then left letting the door slam behind her. Yuna went to Tifa who lay on a couch. Tifa moaned softly, Yuna gently took her hand she thought she felt Tifa squeeze weakly.**

**"I think she'll be ok." Yuna said. "We should both get some rest."**

**"Are you ok Yuna?" Lenne asked. Yuna looked at Lenne in shock.**

**"I think so." Yuna said. "Why do I seem sick?"**

**"I think you caught something." Lenne continued. Yuna looked worried.**

**"Not too bad I hope." Yuna said now pacing. Lenne shook her head.**

**"It is called loyalty for those around you." Lenne finished, Yuna stopped and looked at Lenne.**

**"That's mean!" Yuna exclaimed. "I thought I was really sick!" Lenne giggled.**

**"Not at all Yuna." She said. "I am proud at how you did not back down from Shara. Even though she acted like she did not care it did sting her."**

**"What she does is wrong." Yuna said. "she could stand to be nicer about it." Lenne giggled again.**

**"Always out to improve others are you not?" Lenne asked.**

**"Well, I guess, but I really guess it's none of my business." Yuna stammered.**

**"Yuna, it is nothing to be ashamed of." Lenne said. "I for one would be deeply touched if another cared so deeply about me." Yuna smiled, she then cast a glance at Tifa. Her friend was in a deep sleep.**

**"I'm starting to know why Tifa stood up for you against Katejina and even got into a fist fight with her." Yuna admitted. Lenne simply smiled at cast a glance at Tifa.**

**"I never did thank her for what she did." Lenne said. Yuna placed a hand on Lenne's shoulder.**

**"You can thank her when she wakes up." Yuna suggested. "In the mean time maybe it's best we get some rest." Lenne nodded.**

**"I think there are bed rooms on this floor." Lenne went down the hall Yuna followed, they found two bedrooms on opposite sides. Lenne took the left one, Yuna took the other one. The two said goodnight to each other and went in the rooms. Yuna fell on the bed she was so tired, but something caught her eye. A picture the woman in it looked very familiar, the picture was a brown haired woman sitting it was obviously a portrait. Yuna looked at it for a short time before the tiredness took hold and the young gunner was fast asleep.**

**The morning came along with the morning the horrors that roamed Nibelhiem dispersed. Tifa moaned in her sleep and woke up, she rubbed her head as she sat up. She looked around she was in the Shinra mansion, the same place they found Vincent Valentine four years ago, the same place Sephiroth lost his humanity. Tifa shuddered and went out into the town, it was deserted, and the well was still in the center. She sat on the edge of the well, she looked around the town, and no one was around. **

**After the town was presumed destroyed the Shinra Corporation his actors to live in the town. It was fake, the town she knew died the same night her father did. Yet her memories of the town where still real. Her forcing Cloud into the agreement to save her when he became a SOLDER. For her the memories where the only thing left of the old nibelhiem. Tifa heard a voice in the wind it was soft it sounded familiar.**

**"Tifa." It whispered. Tifa looked in shock.**

**"MOTHER?" she cried.**

**"I am here." The voice whispered. "We both are. We are so proud of you."**

**"Mother, Papa!" Tifa said. "Where are you?"**

**"Here with you always darling." The voice said. "We are so proud of how you've grown you're a mature lovely young woman."**

**"Please." Tifa pleaded. "Don't leave me again."**

**"We are always with you Tifa." The voice said. "We love you our darling dear daughter." The voice then faded, Tifa looked around hoping for something, and she got nothing. Tifa went into the mansion again she heard something moving she went to check. It was Yuna she went to her she starred at a picture. Tifa gasped in recognition.**

**"Mother!" she said breathlessly. Yuna looked at her.**

"**This person is your mother?" she asked Tifa nodded, she went to take the picture down. The picture slid out of Tifa's hands onto the floor. Tifa gasped she grabbed the picture oddly enough it wasn't damaged, something stuck out. Yuna plucked it out and handed it to Tifa. Tifa looked it had her name on it, she opened it, she saw a pendant, like the one her mother had on in the picture. Tifa held it in her hand looking at it, she then put it on. It hung over her heart, Tifa smiled it was a sad yet joyful one. Yuna looked to the door and saw Lenne standing there she had seen it as well.**

**"You going to be ok?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded with a smile.**

**"I'll be fine." She whispered. "Even better now I know that they are with me. I'm ready to go back."**

**"After you visit your friend Barrett." Lenne said. "And his little girl. I gave my word you would stop by."**

**"Thank you Lenne." Tifa said. "Let's go there then before we head back home." Yuna and Lenne both nodded and proceeded to the buggy and they went back to Corel.**

**In Jerica Marjorie woke up, she noticed Katejina sat in the corner, she went to her.**

**"How you feeling?" she asked.**

**"Better." Marjorie said, she looked around. "Where is Hastings?"**

**"Next room." Katejina said. "You better about Milly?"**

**"I guess." Marjorie said. "I never guessed I would have to kill my friend."**

**"If it helps, I felt the same when I killed Jade." Katejina said. "Though I did so to help Yuna, I still felt guilty."**

**"Jade deserved it for what she did to you." Marjorie said bitterly. Katejina looked in shock and Marjorie looked down Katejina grabbed Marjorie by the shoulders.**

**"How do you know?" she asked. Marjorie didn't meat her gaze she looked down. "MARJORIE! How did you know what Jade did to me?!"**

**"I was there." She whimpered. "I saw you go in so I decided to follow, I wanted to talk to you, then I saw it. I saw her put an arrow in your throat, I hid until she left. I went to you, your where unconscious, I was able to heal you and I alerted Tifa and Yuna to where you where." Katejina was in shock about that time was when she first met with Yuna and Tifa, she always assumed it was Yuna who healed her. Katejina looked at Marjorie.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.**

**"I thought at the time you still hated me." Marjorie responded. "I was so awful to you." Katejina embraced Marjorie.**

**"Never." She whispered into her friends' ear. "I never hated you, you're like a sister to me." Marjorie smiled as she let go. **

**"I should have never judged you." Marjorie said.**

**"It's the past." Katejina said simply. "Let go of it." Marjorie nodded.**

**"So what now? What about Yuna, Tifa, Lenne and Shara?" She asked.**

**"Can't wait for them forever." Katejina stated. "And I'm afraid if we want to travel any further in the right direction we have to go through Tribal area's."**

**"What are those?" Shaden asked as she entered**

**"The tribal area's aren't all that friendly to outsiders." Marjorie said. "They are ruled by Tribal Viera's. Unlike like me and Kate these Viera's are more wild, who knows what they will do if they see trespassers."**

**"Is there another way around?" Shaden asked.**

**"The Forbidden Zone." Katejina replied. "Name speaks for its self no one to go there has ever returned."**

**"So we have a choice." Shaden said. "Either hostile Viera's or a deathtrap. Talk about a raw deal."**

**"Maybe we should ask the Priestess' opinion." Katejina said noting Rimoru, who stood in the corner, she seemed to be listening but it wasn't like her to listen this long without input.**

**"Tribal area's are the best bet." She replied. "We might have a chance of avoiding the Viera tribes."**

**"Wishful thinking." Marjorie said. "Their hearing is even better than ours, they would hear us the minute we stepped foot onto the lands. Not to mention their vision, they can spot an ant from five miles away!" Marjorie then gasped as she ran from the room she went into where Hastings was. She stood there her sword drawn, Hastings was still asleep. Katejina and Shaden followed, Shaden's keen eyes scanned the room. She saw something by the window it was female and a Viera she could tell that but less mass than Marjorie and Katejina. She saw it jump down in the blink of an eye. It was gone from the room.**

**"Another Viera." Shaden said. "She seemed smaller than you and Kate."**

**"Tribal." Marjorie said as she checked on Hastings. "She didn't seem to hurt Hastings." Hastings woke up, he was filled in, and he shook when the Tribal lands where mentioned.**

**"Kupo. The tribal lands are very unkupo, but the Forbidden Peak is even more unkupo." He whined. They joined the others.**

**"So what do we do?" Rimoru asked. "It would be smart to wait for Tifa, Yuna, Lenne and Shara. At least then we are at full strength."**

**"How long would you want us to wait?" Katejina asked looking at Rimoru sharply. "For all we know they might never come back."**

**"Look at us." Rimoru replied. "Your still injured and I am too, you really think we can take on abunch of Viera? With the others back we might stand a chance." Katejina sighed as she sat down.**

**"Fine." She said. "They have 3 days if they aren't back by then they will simply have to play catch up, sound fair." The teenage priestess nodded. I was then agreed though some had reservations about it, none spoke up.**

**Tifa drove the buggy that day, she amazed herself with how little she forgot, and she was able to get to Corel quicker than Lenne would be able too. It was approaching dusk when the group pulled up. A large black man in a silver jacket met them. Tifa starred for a minute then she recognized him and shot forward and hugged him.**

**"BARRETT!" she cried as she hugged him she then looked up. "You've changed, an artificial hand, no more beard and dreadlocks?" Barrett chuckled.**

**"Hey I can change can't I girl?" he asked with a smile. Tifa then heard a squeal. Marlene ran out**

**"Auntie Tifa!" she yelled Tifa went to one knee and hugged Marlene. Marlene then looked at Lenne. "She promised to bring you back Auntie Tifa!" Tifa smiled at Lenne who returned it. Marlene then glanced at Yuna, but went back to Tifa. **

**"Oh I almost forgot." Tifa said embarrassed. "Barret, Marlene this is Yuna, she's my friend." Yuna nodded with a smile, she then turned her head Lenne looked too a figure staggered forward, and it was odd looking almost like someone with rabbit ears. Yuna ran out of the figure fell. Yuna got to it, she could tell it was Shara she lay face down, she turned her over, and she clutched her side. Oddly enough Shara smiled.**

**"I found a worthy opponent." She whispered. Tifa noticed and ran over telling Marlene to stay in town, Barrett went with Tifa. Tifa gasped when she saw the wound.**

**"Who did this?" she asked.**

**"Didn't have time to ask a name." Shara replied. "All I know is that he had long silver hair." Tifa filled with dread.**

**"No, please not him." She whispered. Shara then lost consciousness. Barrett checked her out. Shara was taken into the town by afew townspeople**

**"Well, she ain't hurt that bad." He said. "Let's get her into the inn. You three might as well stay the night too."**

**"Thank you." Yuna said. "It's very kind of you."**

**"Hey any friends of Tifa are friends o' mine." Barrett said. Yuna nodded with a smile. She went to where Shara was, Lenne and Tifa where there already and Shara was already awake, Yuna went to her.**

**"Shara." She said. "What did you mean when you said you found a worthy opponent?" Shara looked at Yuna.**

**"Means I can fight him and if he does kill me I can die with no shame." She said. "he's worthy of my challenge, this is what I live for."**

**"You live to seek death?" Lenne asked. Shara nodded, Yuna frowned another deathseeker. On Spira Nooj was like that was he was with the Crusaders, he was so wrapped up in his own despair he sought death as a release. Even after the Crusaders he was more than willing to let himself die to save others, Yuna never understood it. Now Shara talked of the same thing, only there was no noble intention behind this only selfishness. **

**"How can you be so selfish?" Yuna heard herself say. Tifa and Lenne both looked at her.**

**"It's my life princess." Shara replied. "Mine to do with as I please."**

**"Yours to throw away?" Yuna asked the anger in her voice becoming more obvious.**

**"Now listen here.." Shara started.**

**"No you listen!" Yuna said. "Since we met you we have tried to be understanding to you. We have tried to extend out friendship to you but you want none of it. Everything we say you turn negative, everything we do you have no positive comment for. It's tiring to hear how we are failing all the time…"**

**"Well then.." Shara started.**

**"Shut up and let me finish!" Yuna cried. "Your not getting the last word this time I won't let you. If your going to do something so stupid as finding death then do so just don't expect us to go out of our way to help you! I'm through with being nice to you since I only get shot down in the process! As far as I'm concerned you can go!" **

**Yuna sighed as if a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She then looked around at the shocked looks she got from her friends. Yuna blushed and then quickly left the room too embarrassed to do anything else. Tifa and Lenne exchanged glances and Tifa followed yuna out. Shara looked at Lenne.**

**"Emotional isn't she?" Shara said.**

**"She has a point." Lenne said. "We do not need you, if your going to do deathseeker. I for one do not need your negative aditude around here either, things are tense enough as is. You almost seem to enjoy stirring the pot, and that Shara is something we do not need." Shara snorted and simple lay there saying nothing, Lenne left the room. Alone Shara smiled.**

**"Just needed to light the fire under your ass." She whispered to herself.**

**Tifa looked around Corel for Yuna, she sighed to herself yuna took off like a bat out of hell. She finally found her sitting near the edge of town she went to her.**

**"Please." Yuna said her voice distant. "I know I was out of line, but I won't apologize, I meant every word." Tifa sat down next to her.**

**"I know you did Yuna." Tifa said her voice comforting. "You're a passionate woman. I know Shara pushed you to the edge, it's not like you to spout off like that. But I'm glad you did and I'm proud you finally said something."**

**"The way you and Lenne looked at me I thought I was going to be locked away." Yuna said. "I was so embarrassed, I never meant to do that it just came out in such a flood I couldn't stop it." Tifa giggled.**

**"Yuna." She said. "Your still used to being a High Summoner, where you had to chose your words carefully. There was nothing wrong with what you said or did back there. It's called human emotion, and Yuna your human. Remember that Yuna." Yuna nodded and giggled.**

**"You know I never fully knew until just now why you went at it with Katejina." Yuna admitted. "Now I know, it was a great release, I just felt so stupid after spouting like that." Tifa put her arm around her friend.**

**"Welcome to the world Yuna." She said with a smile. They heard something they looked up and saw Lenne.**

**"You know Tifa I never did thank you for earlier" she said. Tifa looked confused.**

**"What do you mean Lenne?" she asked.**

**"Back in Colatia." Lenne explained. "When you confronted Katejina. I never did thank you for it." Tifa smiled.**

**"Your welcome." She said simply. Lenne smiled and looked at Yuna.**

**"You ok now Yuna?" she asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"Yup, a lot better." She replied. Just then Barrett came to them running.**

**"Hey Teef!" he said. "found this and it starting making noises." Yuna took it from Barrett.**

**"My mini COM sphere!" she exclaimed. "I got it from Rikku last time she was here. I completely forgot about it!" Yuna looked into it she saw Rimoru, the girl looked panicked.**

**"Yuna?" she asked. "You found Tifa?"**

**"Yes." Yuna replied. "What's wrong?"**

**"For some reason Tribal Viera's are after us they jumped us!" Rimoru explained frantically. "Please hurry back we need you!" she was cut off and all Yuna saw was static.**

**"RIM!" she cried. Yuna looked around she saw the portal it was closer than before she thought. Shara came up she held her side.**

**"You heard?" Tifa asked. Shara nodded grimly, for once there was no snide comment or put down. Tifa thought for a slight moment that Shara was actually afraid. The group went to the portal. Tifa turned to Barrett and hugged her old friend.**

**"Sorry Barrett." She said. "Duty calls."**

**"It's cool." He said. "Just remember we're here ya dig?" Tifa nodded as she left followed by Lenne, Yuna and Shara.**

**The four appeared in the middle of Cove of Honor, people where in a panic. They all saw smoke and they saw Viera's. These were different, wild, almost savage, they wielded spears and crude bows, some had blow dart guns. Yuna looked around she saw Rimoru laying not too far off. Yuna then heard Lenne cry out she fell to the ground a dart in her neck Tifa then fell.**

**"Knock out darts." Shara observed. "they seemed to have forgotten about Rimoru, grab whoever is closest and drag them to where she is." Yuna grabbed Lenne, Shara grabbed Tifa. The brought them to where Rimoru was, Rimoru was unconscious yuna saw cuts on her.**

**"She'll live." Shara said. Yuna nodded uncertain. She saw a Viera come down at her. Yuna was fast to dodge the spear, the Viera thrust again, and she was amazingly fast. Shara noticed two more Viera only these carried Katejina and Marjorie.**

**"Keep her busy." Shara ordered and left. Yuna sighed but had to keep on the defensive.**

**"Why are you here?" she cried hoping to reason with her attacker.**

**"The heretics and their friends must die!" the Viera responded. Yuna backflipped she was covered in lights when it faded she was in the thief sphere. She landed in a graceful crouch, She and the Viera engaged again only this time Yuna had the advantage. Yuna hit a series of strong punches and kicks followed by a kick to the head. The Viera slumped to the ground where she lay still. Yuna saw Shara return.**

**"They took them." Shara said. "Most of your friends are their prisoners. As much as I hate to admit this I'll need help."**

**"Good luck." Yuna said with a nod. She was shocked when Shara grabbed her arm.**

**"You're the help." She said. **

**"Why me?" Yuna protested. "You don't even like me!"**

**"Look around girl." Shara said. "We have no choice. Lenne and Tifa will awaken shortly they can take care of the girl." Yuna nodded she didn't want to go with Shara but she truly had no choice. The two went into the woods east of the city into the tribal areas. Who knew what awaited them there.**

** END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: TRIUMPH OF A TRULY ODD COUPLE 

**Tifa awoke in the shadow of a building she looked next to her Lenne was waking up as well. She noticed Rimoru lay there as well but the teen made no movement.**

**"You ok Tifa?" Lenne asked. Tifa managed to nod her head even though it felt twenty pounds heavier. Lenne checked on Rimoru.**

**"How is she?" Tifa asked.**

**"Battered and bruised." Lenne replied. "But she'll live." Lenne noticed people from the temple coming. They went to them**

**"By the holy are you three ok?" one asked.**

**"We are." Tifa said. "The girl is hurt I think."**

**"Yes so unlike the Tribal Viera's to raid here." He replied.**

**"They had reason." A voice said it was female, Tifa noticed a woman with pale skin, and she had on a red robe and had light red hair tied into a ponytail.**

**"What is their reason?" Lenne asked.**

**"They have been on what they call Holy Mission to cleanse the Viera race." She said.**

**"Jayma." The man said. "There is no need to worry these young ladies."**

**"We want to know." Tifa said. "How will the cleanse the Viera race?"**

**"It's simple to them all Viera who have mingled with humans must be killed." Jayma said.**

**"Marjorie and Katejina." Lenne gasped. "We have to do something!" Tifa glanced at a Viera lying unconscious. Solders where in the process of tying her up.**

**"We'll question her." Jayma said. Tifa nodded and they where led to the temple, where the Viera was strapped down to a bed. Rimoru was carried in and placed on a bed. Thunderpaws nuzzled Rimoru's hand that hung down from the bed, she moaned softly but gave no other response. Tifa's attention then turned to the Viera as she woke up. Tifa went over and joined Lenne; the Viera looked with seething hatred Tifa never saw such hate.**

**"Where are my friends?" Tifa asked. The Viera looked at Tifa and spat at her.**

**"They'll be dead soon." She snarled. Lenne went to the Viera she placed a hand of the Viera and began to hum. The Viera struggled as if she was in serious pain her body convulsed the humming only lasted a few seconds when it was done the Viera seemed pacified and Lenne sunk to her knees.**

**"Ask her." She muttered. "Make it quick though." Tifa helped Lenne to her feet. Jayma looked at the Viera.**

**"Where are your captives?" she asked.**

**"In a secret camp the base of Kiapo Peak." She answered her voice devoid of any emotion.**

**"What do you plan to do with them?" Jayma asked.**

**"Sacrifice them at the High moon tomorrow night." She replied. Her body then convulsed again and the hate was back in her eyes. She struggled her muscles bulging she glared at Lenne, with a feral growl the Viera broke free and leapt for Lenne, the tumbled she was on top of the singer. She was about to kill Lenne when Lenne saw a spearhead through the Viera's midsection. The Viera was tossed to the side where she lay dead.**

**"Dammit." Jayma swore. "You ok?" Lenne nodded.**

**"What did you do?" Tifa asked.**

**"An entrancement song." Lenne said. "When I took up singing I noticed the magic within me actually had an effect on my music. I could help even hurt with my music. What I did with her was open her mind so she would answered any questions."**

**"Well that worked." Jayma said. "I guess they remember when they snap out of it." Lenne nodded again.**

**"That they do." She replied. Lenne then went to Tifa she turned to Lenne.**

**"You seen Yuna or Shara?" she asked. Lenne shook her head.**

**"No but I find it hard that those two would go anyplace with each other. They don't like each other that much." Lenne said**

**"You asking about a girl and a short haired Viera?" Jayma asked as she came up.**

**"Yes." Tifa said. "You know something?"**

**"Saw them leaving shortly before you two woke up." Jayma continued. "That's an odd couple if I ever saw one." Jayma then left the two. Lenne shook her head and sighed.**

**"Something wrong Lenne?" Tifa asked.**

**"Yuna is just surprising me more and more lately." Lenne said. "Doing things I figured she would never do. Like this with Shara."**

**"She'll do a lot of things to save her friends." Tifa said. "But she's also growing up a lot here. She's becoming more of a secure woman now." Lenne nodded, she noticed changes in Yuna since she came back from the dead. Lenne cast a longing gaze at the mountain in the distance. Tifa came up to her friend.**

**"She'll be fine Lenne." She assured. "She might be getting more assertive but she's still Yuna." Lenne chuckled.**

**"As long as she's true to herself, I welcome these changes." She finally said. Tifa nodded her agreement, the two went back to check on Rimoru. The young girl still lay on the bed; Tifa noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a bunny ear. Tifa tapped Lenne and pointed to a corner where there where several large crates and boxes. Lenne nodded. Tifa came up quietly to where she saw the ears. A young Viera was crouched there peering over the crates to catch a look. She was caught unaware as Tifa grabbed her!**

**"HEY!" she protested. "I'm not here to hurt anyone!"**

**"Why are you here?" Lenne asked.**

**"I wanna help you!" she said.**

**"How?" Tifa demanded not easing her grip.**

**"I can show you where they took your friends." She said.**

**"How do you know?" Lenne asked.**

**"I overheard them." She replied. "Ow you're hurting me!" Tifa released her grip.**

**"How can we trust you?" Tifa asked.**

**"Marjorie and I knew each other." She replied. "She was taken from us many years back by raiders. They sold her to humans after they killed her parents. She was branded a heretic, I followed her I keep an eye on her from time to time."**

**"So you know she'll die tomorrow?" Lenne asked. The Viera nodded.**

**"That's why I am here." She replied. "I know a shortcut I can help you get there. But we have to go now." Lenne shook her head.**

**"We have to stay here with out hurt friend. Besides we don't know if they will come back," She said. The Viera looked disappointed. **

**"I see." She muttered.**

**"We have two of our friends going up there." Tifa said.**

**"You mean the brown haired one and the short haired Viera?" she asked. Tifa nodded. The Viera brightened up.**

**"Far out!" she exclaimed as she left. "Thanks!" Tifa and Lenne both managed a smiled then they heard Rimoru moan softly as she woke up. Tifa and Lenne went to her. She saw then and looked around.**

**"Where are the others?" she asked weakly.**

**"Kidnapped as far as we know." Lenne answered. "Yuna and Shara went after them."**

**"They attacked so fast." Rimoru remembered. "Shaden got hit so hard. She didn't look like she was even breathing. They.. they where like animals. I don't even think they would have cared if they killed one of us!"**

**"I hope that they are all fine." Tifa said. "I hope Yuna and Shara get there on time."**

"**Me too." Rimoru said wistfully. The other two nodded. All they could do now is wait and hope.**

**"Hurry up." Shara ordered as she and Yuna went along. They did so for the better part of an hour. The entire time Shara barked orders, Yuna was getting tired fast. Shara didn't seem to notice or care.**

**"Shara." Yuna said. "I can't keep this up much longer."**

**"I forgot." Shara said. "Your not used to actual work are you?" They where on a narrow bridge now, Shara kept balance well but Yuna struggled and slipped smacking her shoulder and she tumbled off, she grabbed a branch that stuck out.**

**"Pull yourself up." Shara said.**

**"I can't I hurt my other arm." Yuna said. Shara looked down Yuna hung there her left arm hung limply. Shara snorted as she pulled up Yuna, she led her to the other side where Yuna sat down.**

**"I didn't say to sit." Shara said. Yuna ignored her and concentrated on healing her arm. Shara grew more agitated.**

**"If you want to save them so badly you can go." Yuna said. **

**"I see and let your friends die?" she asked. Yuna glared at Shara. "Might as well stay here, your all washed up anyway. I never see how someone like you could be high Summoner. You'll never be like your father. But anyhow aren't they in the past now? Which means your old news?" Yuna was silent for a few minutes before she spoke.**

**"You will take those words back." She said her voice serious. Shara snorted.**

**"Lets go. If you indeed want to go." She said. She climbed the formation ahead of them. Yuna followed, the two climbed a steep cliff edge in order to get to the tribal areas. Yuna made it to the ledge first Shara had trouble. Yuna sat there taking silent comfort in Share's displeasure. Then as Shara neared the ledge she lost her grip, she sighed.**

**"Help me up." She ordered.**

**"No." Yuna replied sitting there. Shara looked stunned.**

**"Fine I see." Shara said. "Please help me up."**

**"Nope." Yuna said. "Why should I?"**

**"Because I'm telling you too." Shara said the anger becoming evident.**

**"Take back what you said." Yuna said. "And I will."**

**"Dammit!" Shara raged. "Help me up this instant!" Yuna sat there she made no move.**

**"Take back what you said Shara." Yuna said. "And I'll help you up here." Shara looked pissed off at this point. Her grip started to slip.**

**"Fine, FINE!" She yelled. "I take it all back!" Yuna reached her hands down to Shara, and then pulled them up.**

**"You mean it?" she asked.**

**"Oh for the love of!" Shara exclaimed. "I said I take it back! I mean it! Please I'm losing my grip!" Yuna grabbed Shara's wrist and roughly pulled the Viera up. She landed next to Yuna, she glared at her.**

**"Feel better?" she asked a snarl on her lips. Yuna continued on the path ignoring Shara. "Yuna wait!" Yuna stopped and turned.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Come back here, aren't you the tired one?" Shara asked. Yuna came back and sat down. Shara seemed different, she seemed almost afraid. Yuna felt something prick her neck.**

**"Ouch!" she yelled. She then took out a dart from her neck. "This isn't good is it…." Yuna passed out.**

**"Damnation!" Shara cursed, she lifted Yuna and draped her over her shoulder. Shara ran as fast as she could down the path. It was long and winding and worst of all in Tribal Territory. Shara ran as fast as she could darts where getting fried at her from all directions. Shara saw the clearing ahead she leapt and made it she fell with a thud and dropped Yuna whole rolled and lay still. Yuna woke up with a moan.**

**"Shara?" she asked. Shara looked at Yuna.**

**"Nasty little things." She muttered. "Glad your safe." Yuna looked surprised.**

**"You going to be ok?" Yuna asked.**

**"Just go." Shara said. "Your friends need you. Go be a hero it's what you do best." Yuna nodded. "And stay in that getup." Shara said noting the thief outfit. "You'll need it to match their speed."**

**"I'll come back for you." Yuna said. Shara nodded and lost consciousness. Yuna dragged Shara to a safe place. Shara looked almost peaceful in her sleep. Yuna pondered what made Shara so cold to the world, but she didn't have much time she had to find her friends and she was in the dark as to where to find them. Yuna looked she saw smoke, looked like it came from a campfire. Yuna went to check it out, as she got closer she saw hanging cages Katejina was in the one closest to her she was awake, next to Katejina was Marjorie's cage the young Viera was out cold. She didn't see the others, there were a few Viera in the camp none of them seemed to be paying attention to their captives. Katejina saw Yuna and motioned she come closer. Yuna crept closer to the cage keeping an eye on the guards.**

**"You ok?" she whispered. Katejina nodded.**

**"For now." She replied in a whisper. "Poor Marj is still out."**

**"What about the others?" Yuna asked.**

**"Being carted up now I think." Katejina replied.**

**"How can I get you free?" Yuna asked. Katejina searched her pockets and tossed Yuna a pouch full of dust.**

**"Sleep dust, some of that in their faces and they will be out like lights." Katejina whispered. Just then a Viera turned and went to the cage, Yuna dove to the surrounding woods.**

**"Who were you talking to?" she demanded shaking the cage.**

**"I was praying to our gods to forgive you for persecuting your own kind." Katejina retorted.**

**"You did this to yourself." She snorted. She then heard a noise, she went to investigate and got a face full of sleep dust she fell to the ground. Yuna searched her but found nothing.**

**"One down three more." Katejina whispered. Yuna saw another one approach another Viera went to the left, the third stayed behind. Yuna hid she waited for the other one. The Viera came with caution, she looked around she saw Yuna before Yuna tossed the dust in her face. The Viera fell to the ground, Yuna searched her and found keys/ Yuna smiled as she went to grab them but got jumped by the third Viera. Yuna went for the dust but the Viera knocked the pouch to the ground.**

**"Clever for a human." She said. Yuna tried to get the Viera off her, but she had a good grip. Katejina watched helplessly from her cage, she looked and noticed the keys from the other Viera where gone. Katejina heard a noise she looked, the other Viera was unlocking her cage, and she had Katejina's bow and arrows with her as well as Marjorie's sword. She handed Katejina her weapons.**

**"Help your human friend." She said. "I'll help your other friend." Katejina took her weapons and nodded at the other Viera. She wasn't certain why they where helping but she didn't argue. She looked to the battle Yuna was on the ground struggling to get up.**

**"Humans!" the Viera snarled as she kicked Yuna again. "You think you're so special. I'll take pleasure in skin y…" she was cut off Yuna saw an arrow piercing her throat. The Viera fell dead to the ground. Yuna saw Katejina standing there.**

**"You ok?" she asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"What about these two?" she asked looking at the sleeping Viera. Katejina grabbed one and lifted her, she put her in the cage that used to be hers. Katejina helped Yuna do the same thing with the other Viera. Yuna looked and saw that another Viera was with Marjorie who was waking up.**

**"We owe you thanks." Yuna said to the Viera. She nodded and looked to the road.**

**"Your other friends are here." She said. They saw Shaden, and Hastings come up with two Viera.**

**"Kupo!" Hastings exclaimed. "Your ok kupo!" Yuna looked at the three tribal Viera's**

**"Why help us?" she asked.**

**"We might be Viera." The first one said. "But we don't like what they are doing. It's almost like we are going to war but our Spiritual Leader demands it. She says she got advice from a powerful totem. By the way I'm Fiera, and these are Kerala and Zanza." Yuna was thoughtful, this whole thing reminded her of what Tariu tried to do with the outcasts. **

**"Fiera." Yuna said. "Has anyone seen this totem?" Fiera nodded,**

**"We all have." She said. "A huge bull like creature." **

**"Fiera." Yuna said. "He's a fake! He tried to do this before he tried to throw his own people into a war with Ivalice!"**

**"Why should we believe you?" Kerala asked. "You're a human! You humans need us to help you!" Yuna summoned her staff and she did the dance that summoned Valefore. Kerala gasped in wonder.**

**"How?" Zanza asked.**

**"On her home world humans can summon." Marjorie explained. "Yuna is a High Summoner." Yuna nodded.**

**"Yuna." Katejina asked. "You came alone?"**

**"No Shara was with me." Yuna said. "she got hit by several of the darts, I left her by the clearing not too far back." They all heard something Katejina drew aim and they saw a very young Viera come out.**

**"Roxanne!" Marjorie cried as she ran to her and hugged her.**

**"Big sister!" Roxanne said. "I am happy you're alive!"**

**"Big sister?" Yuna questioned.**

**"Quite a story." Katejina said. "If we live I'll have to tell you."**

**"Roxanne!" Fiera admonished. "Why are you here."**

"**The short haired Viera is in trouble." Roxanne replied. "A patrol found her wandering. She's doing ok but she'll fall soon."**

**"Shara!" Katejina exclaimed. "Yuna can you take me to her?" Yuna nodded as she climbed on Valefore, Katejina joined her.**

**"Shaden stay here and keep them all safe." Yuna said.**

**"Ok but you be careful too." Shaden warned. Yuna nodded as she flew off**

**They sent 6 after the shorthaired Viera. They where cocky six of them against one of her. Shara proved to be more than a match she killed two before they saw her, She killed two more before they reacted, the other two where easy pray for her. Shara then noticed six more came after her. This time she wasn't lucky she only killed 2 so far and the other four where giving her a hassle. If she wasn't groggy she would fight better, if she wasn't worried about Katejina she would fight better. Shara made a lot of excuses for herself in her mind, she got struck with a spear in her side she fell clutching her side. She felt pain as her arm got pierced, she fell to the ground. She heard a sound like wings flapping, she heard brief combat sounds then all went black to her. Yuna and Katejina fought off the attackers they fled those who lived. Katejina went to her cousin.**

**"Don't you dare die on me now Shara." She said. Shara opened her eyes.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it." She whispered. She looked at Yuna. "Looks like you do have a use." Yuna looked as the others came.**

**"Thought it would be best." Shaden said. "So now what do we do?"**

**"I guess we look for whoever this Spiritual Leader is." Yuna said. Yuna then heard a bull like snort she looked up and saw Tariu standing there. The Minotaur charged down at the group, Kerala tried to stop him but he flung the Viera into a tree she hit the tree and lay still. Zanza attacked with two small daggers Tariu tried to fight off the aggressive Viera, Fiera tensed as she sprung onto Tariu. Kerala struggled to get up she was healed by Yuna.**

**"Thanks." She said. Tariu grabbed Zanza by the throat, she choked, the group then heard a crunching sound and he dropped Zanza the Viera fell to the ground. Fiera ran to her side, she shook her friend.**

**"ZANZA!" she cried. Zanza looked at her she coughed and spurted blood. She struggled to speak but couldn't. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she was dead. Fiera looked at Tariu hatred in her eyes.**

**"I want you to BURN!" she cried. Tariu at first snorted then looked as his skin started to ignite.**

**"What is this! Stop this at once!" he demanded.**

**"I want you to burn but I want you to live!" Fiera said. "I want you to live with this pain FOREVER!"**

**"NOOOOO!" he raged. "Please this pain is unbearable!"**

**"This is the price you pay for killing my friend!" Fiera raged she cradled Zanza's body in her arms. Tariu ran off his tortured screams heard in the echoes. Yuna went to Zanza the Viera was too far-gone for her to do anything.**

**"I'm sorry for your lose." Yuna said simply. Fiera nodded, she still cradled Zanza in her arms. She heard a chilling laugh as she saw another Viera in black robes stood before them.**

**"Your spiritual leader I assume." Katejina said. Fiera nodded.**

**"How could you turn on us!" Fiera raged.**

**"Call me the Prophet!" the other Viera said. "I will lead all Viera into a glory age! One free of the inferior moogles, lazy Nou-Moo, hostile bangaa's and you judgmental humans!"**

**"NO!" Marjorie screamed as she stepped forward. "Your WRONG!" The Prophet looked at Marjorie.**

**"I could kill you with a thought." She snarled. Yuna stepped forward.**

**"Leave her alone!" Yuna shouted. "I won't let you do more harm to anyone!"**

**"A challenge?" The Prophet asked. Yuna nodded slowly. The prophet came down with amazing speed Yuna dodged and stuck the Prophet. The battle was even neither could get an advantage. Katejina took a step forward she was blocked by Shara who held her arm out.**

**"It's a two person duel." Shara said. "This is where Yuna proves her worth to me. I must admit, she is pretty good." Katejina sighed as she watched the battle. Yuna was tiring quickly, the Prophet was quick, quicker than she expected.**

**"Why fight me human?" she asked. "You have gifts, gifts no one else of your pathetic race has. Join me, really whom do you have to fight for? Them? They will betray you, your friends in town, if they where your friends then where are they. Why aren't they here? With you? I have a point and you know I do. Shed the bonds of loyalty, join me." Yuna was silent she thought, she though of Wakka and Lulu and their child on Besaide, she though of Rikku, Brother and Buddy of the Gullwings. She thought of Tifa and Lenne back in Cove of Honor, Yuna looked and saw her friends.**

**"I won't join you." Yuna said. "you tell lies, you say what you need to say to get others to turn on each other. What good will it do? After all the other races are dead what will you do? You'll kill your race for the thrill of it because you have nothing better to do. I won't let that happen I stop you today!" Yuna then came at the Prophet and sunk a dagger into her heart, she grabbed Yuna and Yuna felt agonizing pain, Yuna drove the dagger in ignoring the pain, the pain stopped, Yuna fell to the ground, she looked over the Prophet lay there her eyes wide open, she was dead. Yuna sighed a breath of relief she looked around at her friends, Marjorie went to her.**

**"You ok?" she asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"I'll live." She said. She looked at Fiera, she still held Zanza in her arms.**

**"Garbage." She muttered. "All I fought for, The Prophet was right we can't trust the other races!"**

**"Fiera!" Kerala yelled. "You can't be serious!"**

**"You ignorant fool!" she cried. "Look! Zanza is dead all for some foolish dream! Can you really trust them?" she pointed at Yuna. "this one is the worst she pretends to be like us!"**

**"I don't pretend anything!" Yuna shot back. "I know your hurt Fiera, I've lost many loved ones too. You can't give in." Fiera snorted and leapt away with Zanza's corpse still in her arms. Yuna noticed something she turned and saw Viera, more than she ever saw before. She didn't know what they where going to do. Karela looked at the Viera. She spoke in an unfamiliar tongue, the Viera seemed to understand.**

**"Ancient Viera." Marjorie whispered to Yuna. "A tongue we thought long dead."**

**"So is she saying we are good or that we are bad?" Yuna asked.**

**"She is saying that we need to trust each other, we can't hate." Marjorie said. "She said that Fiera lost her mind when her friend was killed fighting for her dream. She is saying dreams are worth anything if they can come true." Yuna looked down. The Viera then cheered as Karela finished then they all left back to where they came from.**

**"Are we safe now?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yes." Karela said. "I'm staying here, they need a new leader. Marjorie I have a request for you."**

**"What can I do?" she asked.**

**"Roxanne has been like my own blood as she has been to you." Karela said. "I request you take her with you. Teach her the ways of life."**

**"Karela." Yuna said. "Life can be harsh. We all know that, don't you think that Roxanne would be safer here with her own people? Or that she should have a say in the matter?" Karela looked to Roxanne.**

**"I want to go." She said firmly. "I want this." Yuna nodded, she looked at Marjorie who also nodded.**

**"Hold it." Shara said. "She's a kid!"**

**"So is Rimoru." Marjorie said. "But she is useful to us. Why are you so negative on everything? You doubted Hastings and he saved us!"**

**"He got lucky." Shara snorted.**

**"She's coming with us." Yuna stated. "And that's final." Shara looked taken back.**

**"Is that an order?" Shara asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"You bet it is." Yuna said. Shara turned away and left.**

**"About time you took charge!" she called as she leapt off. Yuna shook her head. What did she mean by that? Yuna looked, Katejina, Marjorie, Roxanne Hastings and Shaden where gathered. **

**"You're leaving?" Karela asked.**

**"Yes." Yuna said. "We did our job here. It's a long trip back too."**

**"Not really." Roxanne said. "Follow me I'll take you back the quick way!" Yuna nodded. They followed the young Viera, she led them down a path it was narrow and steep but it seemed safe. They followed for about a half-hour, that's when they saw the gates of Cove of Honor.**

**"That was fast." Shaden said. **

**"Old secret." Roxanne said. "come on I wanna meet your friends." Yuna nodded and they went in they saw a girl in a red scarf talking with two other women.**

**"Ooooh how long do we have to wait?" Rikku complained. She came in about a half-hour ago and was distraught to hear Yuna was gone.**

**"Yuna is a grown girl." Tifa said. "she's more than capable."**

**"Yeah..well….I still wanna know." Rikku said.**

**"Know what?" Yuna asked as she came up from behind Rikku.**

**"YUNIE!" she squealed. "Hey you trying to steal my job?" she noted Yuna still had on the thief garment. Yuna giggled.**

**"Course not!" Yuna said as she zapped back into her gunner dress. "There better?" Rikku giggled.**

**"Yep." She said. "Only room enough for one Rikku here!"**

**"Sometimes I think one is too much." Katejina muttered.**

**"Be nice Katey." Marjorie giggled. Rikku saw Katejina.**

**"Can I touch them now?" Rikku asked.**

**"Touch what?" Katejina asked innocently.**

**"Your ears." Rikku said. "You said I could!"**

**"When?" Katejina asked.**

**"When I went to save Yunie and Lenne!" Rikku said. "Tifa was there! She heard it!"**

**"Sorry Rikku that time was a blur to me." Tifa admitted. Rikku moaned.**

**"So I don't touch them?" she asked.**

**"Rikku." Marjorie said. "A Viera's ears are very sensitive, what could seem like a harmless touch could bring us pain."**

**"Really?" Rikku asked. "Never mind then!" Rikku then spotted Kremis and ran after him like a shot and she chased him up a sloping hill. Yuna giggled.**

**"Sometimes I wonder if anything keeps her down long." Yuna said. "I envy her sometimes, she so get up and go."**

**"Whatever suits her." Lenne said. "We are all different Yuna. It would be boring if we were all the same."**

**"Yes." Tifa agreed. "A world full of Rikku's and Viera's would have to be careful of their ears." Katejina looked at Tifa.**

**"Don't joke about that." She said. **

**Yuna left the group, she went on her own for a while thinking. Shara pushed her and pushed her these last few days. Why? Was it to get Yuna to take charge? Yuna sat down on a hill, she thought some more in the end she still couldn't figure it out. She heard footsteps as Marjorie, Katejina, Tifa and Lenne came up.**

**"You left before I could tell of Marjorie and Roxanne." Katejina said.**

**"Where is Roxanne?" Tifa asked.**

**"Sleeping." Marjorie responded. "Shaden is watching over her."**

**"What's this story?" Tifa asked.**

**"OOOOH Story time." Rikku exclaimed as she ran up with Kremis, the monkey and bear in tow. The monkey sat on Rikku's head, the bear and Kremis lay on either side. Katejina sighed.**

**"Marj?" You want to tell this?" she asked. Marjorie nodded.**


	3. Interlude One

**INTERLUDE: ORIGINS**

**"I was young when it happened." Marjorie stated. "Only a few years old I don't remember my parents much. I remember that day though like it was yesterday. I was on the floor playing with my father, when it happened. A human raiding party attacked, my mother was killed instantly. I remember hiding by my father, but they killed him too. I was hiding by him hoping they would forget me; they grabbed me and took off with me. I cried for my parents though I knew they where dead. The next few years where hell for me, I was sold into an orphanage I was picked on by the other children for being different. It was terrible, I never felt so lost my entire life. It changed when I met Katey; she guarded me kept me safe. Then I met another Viera named Millie, I thought then a bond was formed. She would always tell me about how we were destined to be the best of friends. I wonder now if all that was a lie. I met Olivar through her. Then that night came I was so happy he asked me to meet him. I was excited that whole day, I went to meet him that night only to be told by Millie that Katejina took him away. I got angry so angry, I searched for her, when I found her I.." she paused, Katejina placed a hand on her friends shoulder.**

**"Don't be afraid." Katejina said. "Let it all out." Marjorie nodded.**

**"I found her and said she was a bitter person that she could never be happy in her life so she had to ruin mine, I told her that I hope someone hurts her as much as she hurt me. She looked as if I just ripped out her heart. I left, I stayed with Millie awhile, she was supportive or I thought she was she said I did the right thing, but I always doubted." Marjorie said she noticed Katejina smiled as her. "About 10 months after that I went to Forestria, I heard two Viera went into a cave, I followed and saw Katey along with Jade. I felt sad that she found a replacement for me, I was going to try to talk to her then I heard voices. So I went closer I saw Katey and Jade. Looked like they where fighting or something. Then I saw it I saw Jade shoot Katejina in the throat. Katey fell, I saw Jade go to her she whispered something, then she left. I then went to Kate she was already unconscious. She was bleeding badly from the throat, I was a novice healer at the time. The wound was so bad I was so afraid that I cried while I tried to heal her, then I heard something a gentle humming it calmed me and I was able to heal Kate. I was unable to stay though I was afraid. I left and bumped into Tifa and Yuna, that's when I first met you two."**

**"We remember." Tifa said. "You seemed so afraid, it took awhile for you to trust us. But you did, when we found Katejina we took her to the doctor in town, she helped fix her up. Since then she's been with us," **

**"You said you heard a humming." Lenne said. Marjorie nodded.**

**"I was freaked at first, then I calmed down." Marjorie said. "Lenne was that you?" Lenne nodded.**

**"It pained me to see such betrayal, and though I was dead at the time I could still help in my own little way." Lenne said.**

**"Like urging us back to that cave." Tifa said. "Kate and I felt such a strong impulse to go back. That was you too wasn't it." **

**"I like to call it fate." Lenne said. "As I told Yuna it's no mistake we are all here together. Each of us here serve a purpose, some already have and some will in the future."**

**"So what do we do now?" Yuna asked. "We have no clue where Brimstone is hiding."**

**"Brimstone lives in what's called Volcano Valley." Katejina said. "It's very dangerous to go there, what makes it worse is that the easiest way to get there is climbing Kiapo Peak. No one have return from there alive."**

**"What about the long way?" Tifa asked.**

**"The Dread Bog." Marjorie responded. "Either way will be hard and a challenge even to the Viera in the group."**

**"Ooooh." Rikku whined. "Can't anything be easy anymore?" Rikku hugged Kremis around the neck. "Like hugging a puppy wuppy?" Katejina gave Rikku a look.**

**"Hardly anything worth doing is easy Rikku." Lenne said. "But I'm afraid this is going to be challenging for us all. We can't let differences get in the way anymore."**

**"Like me and Shara?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded.**

**"I'm not saying it's all your fault Yuna because that's far from true. Shara is to blame far more than you." Lenne said. "But we can't be at each others throats while in a sticky situation." Yuna nodded.**

**"Whoa Yunie got ticked at someone?" Rikku asked.**

**"You can kinda say that." Yuna said as she shifted embarrassed.**

**"Whoa go Yunie." Rikku admired. Yuna giggled.**

**"You mean it's ok?" Yuna asked.**

**"It's ok to stand up for yourself." Marjorie said. "And I think we veered off the subject."**

**"Right." Yuna said. "You told us about you, but how do you know Roxanne?"**

**"She is only a year younger than I am in human terms." Marjorie said. "She was almost like a shadow she would be with me constantly. Then I was taken, somehow, she followed me, I never saw her face but I always had the feeling she was there. For some reason she looked up to me as a sister, maybe because she never had one of her own. I'm unsure really." Rikku looked and saw Kremis was gone she saw him walk away. She sighed.**

**"Puppy!" she cried. "I'm not done hugging you" she ran after Kremis.**

**"That one doesn't have a long attention span does she?" Katejina asked as she watched Rikku run after the wolf.**

**"Marjorie." Tifa said. "It's simple to know why Roxanne was drawn to you. Even at your young age you're the ideal big sister. You have a large heart and never judge. People love that in a person." Marjorie blushed.**

**"That's odd you say that Tifa." Marjorie said. "I was about to say that about you." Tifa looked down.**

**"Tifa?" Lenne asked. "What's wrong?"**

**"I had someone like Roxanne in my life." Tifa said. "She and I where on the AVALANCHE team. She was the computer wiz, I was the barmaid and sometimes force of the group. We started off rocky but she warmed up to me after she knew she could trust me. Then one time after our friend Cloud vanished after a fight, I left without saying anything to her. When I returned our sector in Midgar was under attack. She was hurt when we went up, then it fell, I always assumed she died when the plate was blown up and the entire sector collapsed. But now, I find myself wondering if she's alive.**

**"What was her name?" Lenne asked. **

**"Jessie." Tifa said. "You see her when you where in the afterlife Lenne?"**

**"No." Lenne responded. "But I saw your others friends, Wedge and Biggs I think their names where."**

**"Really?" Tifa asked. "They happy there?" Lenne nodded and Tifa smiled.**

**"Wait." Marjorie said. "Tifa how far advanced is your world?" Tifa thought.**

**"More advanced than Ivalice and Norrath but less than Spira, we have computers and televisions and stuff like that. No fancy stuff like spheres though." Tifa said. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Not far from here a group of highway men are hiding out." Katejina said. "They are equipped with some very complex gadgets even explosive devices." Tifa nodded. It has to be Jessie bombs where her forte when she was in AVALANCHE. Tifa noticed Kremis come running back to the group Rikku hot on his tail, she tackled him with a hug and they tumbled before Rikku hugged him and he wagged his tail.**

**"Such a happy pup." Lenne said. "I could never imagine anyone mistreating him." Rikku then heard something she looked and in the shadows she saw someone, she has blonde hair but the rest of her was covered in shadow.**

**"Beast." She said looking at Kremis. The monkey and bear saw the woman and ran off.**

**"Hey meanie!" Rikku said. The others went over, she cast a glare at Kremis.**

**"You have my dog." She stated.**

**"You don't act like he's yours." Lenne said. "He came to us the poor thing was bruised."**

**"Oh, he's doing THAT again, the poor puppy act." She accused. "Don't buy into it."**

**"Hey!" Rikku said. "He's not a beast he's too CUTE to be a beast!" The figure sighed.**

**"How do you know Kremis?" Yuna asked.**

**"He was with me for along while." She said. "At first we were friends, he wasn't always a dog, he was a halfling too. He and I where close friends then he went against me when I decided I wanted to go on my own. We stayed friends but I was cautious of him and his temper. Oddly enough he joined me after awhile, was the biggest mistake of my life letting him join. All he did was cause trouble and pain."**

**"Yes I see him with Rikku." Katejina replied. "He's awful!" she heard Rikku squeal with laughter as Kremis was licking her face, she looked up.**

**"What?" she asked. "It tickles!"**

**"So what happens that you deem him a beast?" Lenne asked.**

**"He lied to me about a matter I took very seriously." She said. "When I talked to him about it he tried to sweet talk me he used my own feelings against me for his own selfish gain. Then after I made it clear I wanted no part of him he kept bothering others."**

**"Maybe he felt bad." Yuna suggested. "Maybe he wanted you to see things through his eyes."**

**"I did and I decided I wanted no part of him or his type of caring," she stated.**

**"If you want no part of him then why want him back?" Tifa demanded. She went to Kremis who sat there and took off his collar she tossed the collar as the strangers feet. She glared at Tifa.**

**"Fine keep him." She sighed. "He'll give you nothing but heartache." She walked off. Rikku sighed and went to Kremis who lay with his head in his paws.**

**"Come on puppy!" Rikku urged. "Up and at em!" she tugged on Kremis and pulled, she pulled and fell on her bottom. "Owies!" Yuna pet Kremis.**

**"I think he's sad." Yuna said. "You think he understood what was said?"**

**"Could be." Marjorie said. "We don't know his side of the story."**

**"Yeah." Rikku admitted. "but how can he tell it? HELLO! He's a PUPPY!"**

**"Maybe he just feels sad." Lenne said. "He just needs time alone I think." Yuna nodded the left with Katejina practically dragging Rikku away.**

**"I think he's better." Rikku said as she was dragged off.**

**"Come on." Katejina sighed.**

**"Awwwwwwww." Rikku moaned. Alone Kremis lay there he then stood up looked at the moon and howled a mournful howl at the moon, he howled several times before laying back down. In the distance the woman heard it, she cried a little but continued on her way. Whatever rift was opened was only know fully with these two. One thing was certain time would not heal these wounds, who knew what would.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SUPRISES GALLORE! JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW EVERYTHING**

**Yuna sat on the outskirts of the city she thought a lot about Mandrake. She wondered why Mandrake seemed to brim with such hatred. Yuna then looked up and saw Nightshade.**

**"Come with me." She said. "I have something to show you."**

**"What?" Yuna asked as she followed. The Viera said nothing and only lead Yuna to a cave, it seemed well traveled.**

**"This is where Jade and I first found her." Nightshade recalled. Yuna went in the cave. Inside was dark, but ahead she saw firelight. Yuna went ahead Nightshade followed Yuna to the firelight there in a corner seemed to be a cage, inside it was something it was silent it looked like another Vah Shir. The Vah Shir noticed Nightshade and vice versa.**

**"Ebon?" Nightshade asked. The cat woman looked up unfamiliar with her own name but she nodded.**

**"N..nightshade?" she asked. "Are you here to save me?"**

**"From who?" Yuna asked. She looked at Yuna unsure.**

**"Ebon she's a friend you can trust her." Nightshade said.**

**"M..my s..sister." Ebon stammered.**

**"Mandrake?" Yuna asked. Ebon nodded.**

**"B..been t..trying to talk to her through o…our link. B…but she shuts m..me out." Ebon said. The three looked up as they heard a sound, Nightshade and Yuna ducked into a dark corner hoping to avoid whomever it was. Mandrake stalked in she cast a glare at Ebon she grabbed and held up a stuffed animal and tossed it down and stepped on it.**

**"USELESS!" she shouted. "I don't know why I keep you ALIVE!"**

**"I'm your sister." Ebon murmured. "You supposed to love me." Mandrake glared at Ebon.**

**"Only use you showed me was when you where found by those two Viera. And now one of them is dead. Who knows where the other one is. You have only me to support you. But you have no use to me!" Mandrake raged as she spat in Ebon's face. Yuna watched and her anger grew how could someone be so callous to their own sister?**

**"Can you free Ebon?" Yuna asked. **

**"Yes." Nightshade replied. "I'll need someone to distract Mandrake though."**

**"Leave that to me." Yuna whispered. Nightshade nodded, she could tell by Yuna's tone she was furious. Yuna walked up her gun pointed at Mandrake, Mandrake looked at Yuna almost amused.**

**"Well look who it is." Mandrake said.**

**"How could you be so awful?" Yuna asked. "She's your sister and you treat her like nothing." Mandrake laughed, her laughter was cut shot when Yuna shot her in the arm. Mandrake snarled and went after Yuna, she bowled her over but in the resulting struggle Yuna seemed to have the advantage. Yuna seemed more fierce, this took Mandrake back, normally Yuna would hold back but this time she didn't. Nightshade freed her friend from her cage, Ebon hugged Nightshade tightly, and Nightshade smiled as she returned the hug.**

**"Welcome back." She whispered. Ebon nodded she noticed the battle Yuna seemed to be winning, but Mandrake ducked Yuna and kicked Yuna hard in the jaw her head snapped back and Yuna fell to the ground.**

**"Can you take care of my sister?" Ebon asked her stuttering gone. Nightshade nodded.**

**"Can you take Yuna to someplace safe?" Nightshade asked. Ebon picked up her stuffed animal she spotted.**

**"Yes." Ebon replied. Nightshade nodded and engaged Mandrake, Ebon darted in and took Yuna in her arms and made a run for it. Nightshade saw them go and concentrated on Mandrake**

**Ebon carried Yuna outside to what looked like a hidden valley. She laid Yuna on the ground, Yuna moaned softly and woke up. She looked and saw Ebon the dark skinned Vah Shir smiled at her, it was a kind smile.**

**"You ok?" Ebon asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"So you're the real Ebon?" she asked. Ebon nodded her scars where plain to see now in the moonlight.**

**"That's me." She said sadly. "The simpering simpleton, the dolt, the.."**

**"One who brought me to safety." Yuna cut in. "The one with a good heart, the one who is willing to love her sister even after all the evil she has done to you." Ebon paused and looked at Yuna.**

**"I do still love her I always will she is my sister." Ebon said. "But why risk so much for me?"**

**"I guess it's what I do." Yuna said, she surprised herself when she said it. "I help out people." Ebon nodded she then turned she heard a voice Yuna listened she heard it too.**

**"YUNA!" the voice called. It was Lenne.**

**"How far from Cove of Honor are we?" Yuna asked.**

**"Not too far." Ebon said. "I brought you here because Mandrake never comes here it's safe from her. Go to your friend, I'll be ok." Yuna looked she saw what she thought was Lenne wandering the cliff above the valley. Lenne looked and saw Yuna with a dark skinned cat woman it didn't look like Mandrake. Lenne made her way into the valley, which was tiring since the cliff it's self went into the valley but only by spiraling downward. Once there Lenne went to her friend she was introduced to Ebon who was Mandrake's kind hearted sister.**

**"those scars." Lenne said. Lenne hummed softly white energy seemed to touch Ebon and her scars faded. Ebon looked in amazement.**

**"Thank you." She whispered. Lenne nodded the effort tired her and she sat down.**

**"I forgot how much that could take from me." Lenne muttered. Yuna looked around. Yuna felt something wasn't right with the area, Yuna looked around some more she saw what looked like a riverbed. She went to it Ebon followed here Lenne went with them. Yuna saw the water was green in color.**

**"Green water?" Ebon questioned. Lenne nodded.**

**"On my friend Tifa's world there is a place called the life stream. It's a connection to the spirit worlds." Lenne explained. "Human's who fall in it find themselves lost." Ebon and Yuna's looked it seemed to peaceful, they then heard a sound they saw Nightshade. She was in the shadows when she stepped out the three gasped, her right eye was scarred it was open the pupil in the eye dead. She would never see from the eye again.**

**"Nightshade." Ebon whispered. Nightshade went to her friend and gently hugged her.**

**"I can try to heal it." Yuna offered.**

**"No." Nightshade said. "I'm ok."**

**"At least let her try." Lenne said.**

**"I said no." Nightshade said. "I will be fine." Yuna then heard a crashing sound, she looked and Mandrake was coming down at her. Mandrake kicked Yuna into the river, Yuna cried out and coughed as she was swept away in the surprisingly strong life stream current.**

**"How could you be here?" Ebon cried. "I thought this was my one haven from you!"**

**"ah my dear simple sister." Mandrake said. "I let you think it, it was simple to follow you here. Now alas your new friends will all die, I'll leave you alive though to mourn them." Lenne took the chance to try and catch Yuna, the current was fast though in the end Lenne had no luck, and she sighed.**

**"I can catch her." Nightshade said as she came up.**

**"Do it." Lenne stated. Nightshade was off.**

**"Your pathetic." Mandrake said. "All these years I thought you grew but the only think that grew was how sad you truly where."**

**"SHUT UP!" Ebon screamed. "I love you Mandrake I always will you're my sibling. But I've taken ALL I CAN FROM YOU!" with that Ebon launched herself as Mandrake. The two tumbled and landed, Ebon was on her feet and flew at Mandrake again, and Mandrake took hit after hit after hit from her sister. Mandrake saw Ebon come at her again and grabbed her and shoved her to the ground, while Ebon was recovering Mandrake left. Ebon got up to see her sister leaving. Ebon looked for Lenne she found her. Lenne explained to her what Nightshade was doing. Just as Ebon was about to look for her Nightshade came up Yuna was in her arms.**

**"She ok?" Lenne asked.**

**"Some of her spirit has left her." Nightshade stated. "Without a whole spirit your destined to sleep." Nightshade looked up as Tifa, Rimoru and Katejina came down. Tifa saw Yuna and went to her. Lenne told them what happened.**

**"So where is Rikku?" Lenne asked.**

**"Back on Spira." Tifa said. "She got a call, she didn't want to take it, I told her too, I assured her Yuna was fine and now..this."**

**"She's not lost." Lenne said.**

**"Lenne." Tifa said. "How could you let this happen?" Lenne looked surprised.**

**"It's not her fault." Ebon said. "she tried!"**

**"Neither where the riders." Tifa continued. "But here we are in the same situation."**

**"Your not being fair." Katejina said, "It's not Lenne's fault."**

**"Tifa it was an accident." Rimoru said.**

**"Why did she have to bring you back?" Tifa asked. Lenne looked at Tifa the words hit her like a bullet.**

**"Stop." Katejina said.**

**"I'm sorry." Lenne said, she then slapped Tifa as hard as she could across the face! Tifa staggered back and blinked a few times. "Get a hold of yourself Tifa!" Lenne cried. "We won't resolve anything arguing here!" Tifa nodded and started to walk off. Katejina blocked her path it was clear to see the Viera was agitated.**

**"What's gotten into you?" Katejina asked as she roughly lead Tifa away from the others.**

**"Leave me alone." Tifa retorted. "Last thing I need is you lecturing me." Katejina scoffed.**

**"Your friends need you, but if your going to go off on them maybe it's best if you go home." Katejina scolded as she walked off. Tifa looked down, she's been different lately exploding at the drop of a hat. Katejina had a point, she always did Tifa just never wanted to admit it. Tifa looked back at the group, she went to the group she saw Lenne and Rimoru talking**

**"You should stay here." Rimoru said as Tifa walked up. "You and Tifa seem to be the closest to her."**

**"But who will go." Tifa said "If Lenne and I stay here?"**

**"I will." Rimoru said. "I'm a priestess I should be ok, if I know where to look."**

**"Rim." Tifa said. "I've been in the life stream, it's not a good place to be your surrounded but you feel alone. Can you handle it?"**

**"I don't know." Rimoru said. "I can try at least, Yuna has done so much for us, and we owe her this."**

**"I just hope your right." Tifa said.**

**"I'll come too." Nightshade said. "I can hear the spirits, I can guide Rimoru."**

**"But your hurt." Tifa pointed out.**

**"I'll be fine." Nightshade responded. Tifa nodded hesitantly.**

**"I want to go too." Ebon said shyly. "It's my fault Yuna is like this." She cast a glance at Yuna who lay there. Lenne nodded. A portal appeared, the three went through with Rimoru waving as she went in. Tifa sat down she didn't look at Lenne she was too ashamed of herself to. Lenne sat down next to her friend and looked at Tifa.**

**"You ok?" Lenne asked.**

**"From the slap?" Tifa asked. "I'm fine just never expected it."**

**"I'm sorry for that." Lenne said. "I needed to get you to focus. But what I mean Tifa is, are you ok? You've acted oddly ever since your nightmare, and I have the feeling that at times your trying to avoid me. Why?"**

**"In my nightmare, I was talking to you." Tifa said. "Then he killed you, I am afraid. I am just so worried we almost lost so many people, You, Rim, Yunie, even myself. And right now I'm just so scared, I don't know if I could take losing more friends. This isn't like me in the least bit!"**

**"Loss is a way of life." Lenne said. "Tifa you have to cope with the loss and become stronger with it. It will take time to do so though. But I do hope we don't have to cope, losing someone you care for is the worst kind of pain." Tifa looked at Lenne, she always wondered about her, how she could come across as a strong willed girl.**

**"In truth Lenne I am jealous." Tifa admitted. "You and Yuna share so much in common, sometimes I feel like I don't belong. Like the third wheel sometimes." Tifa saw Lenne smile at her.**

**"Odd you said that Tifa." Lenne said. "I was going to say the same thing about you and Yuna." Tifa looked shocked.**

**"Really?" Tifa asked "why?"**

**"You and her have more in common than you think. Your both saviors of your world, you both lost your parents, you both have brought back someone from the beyond." Lenne stated. Tifa was thoughtful, she never though of it that way before. Lenne smiled warmly at her.**

**"You keep telling Yuna to be Yuna." Lenne said. "Tifa, you need to be Tifa." Tifa nodded. Lenne then noticed the wagon came with Marjorie and Katejina. Yuna was carefully loaded into the wagon. Lenne looked at Tifa who still sat there.**

**"You coming Tifa?" Lenne asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"I need time." She answered. Lenne nodded with a smile she placed a reassuring hand on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa's hand reached over and gave Lenne's hand a gentle squeeze.**

**"Come back when your ready ok? No rush, sort things out Tifa." Lenne said it was odd her voice was calm as if she knew in her heart Tifa would be ok. Tifa nodded. Tifa heard the wagon left but she also heard someone.**

**"Going to sit there all night?" Katejina asked.**

**"Maybe." Tifa replied. "I don't know why you take an interest in me." Katejina sat down.**

**"You are my friend." Katejina said. "As hard as it sounds I do worry."**

**"But you can't trust us." Tifa shot back.**

**"Try having someone you trusted and loved as your own sister shoot you in your throat and leave you for dead." Katejina said. "You would have trust issues too." Tifa was silent.**

**"Do you ever ask why?" Tifa asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"We chose different paths." She said. "In the end we crossed and only one was able to walk away. But I do want to know what made her do it. Much like I want to know what made Millie turn on Marjorie."**

**"Millie?" Tifa asked.**

**"Ah yes you weren't there, I keep forgetting. Millie was an old friend of Marjorie but she used her. Marj is still tormented about the why." Katejina explained.**

**"You could have Lenne take you to a soul cave." Tifa said.**

**"Soul Cave?" Katejina asked. Tifa giggled.**

**"What would you call it?" she asked.**

**"A cave." Katejina responded. "No need for fancy names." Tifa nodded as she cast a glance at the stars.**

**"What's wrong with me?" Tifa asked seemingly to herself. "I went off on Lenne, yet she forgave me without a second thought."**

**"It's her nature to do so." Katejina answered. "Tifa you have a temper, I've noticed that much but you have passion with that temper. Yet today you didn't have any of that passion you where only upset. That's why I pulled you aside."**

**"Your saying I'm a hot head?" Tifa asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"No I'm saying you burn with the fires of passion Tifa." Katejina said. "That itself is a gift a rare one at that." Tifa nodded slowly almost unsure.**

**"Why is it my friends, the ones who I cherish the most always suffer?"" Tifa asked herself. Katejina paused a minute.**

**"Protect them, now come on." Katejina said. "It's getting late, we don't want Lenne and Marjorie worrying too much." Tifa got up.**

**"Thanks Kate." Tifa said. Katejina nodded with a slight smile.**

**"Anything to keep your head on straight." Katejina said. "but next time I might just kick you in the rear." **

**"I'll keep that in mind." Tifa said as they started back.**

**Nighttime was falling in the town of Nibelhiem when a portal opened, a young girl dressed in a red kimono, followed by a Viera and a black cat woman jumped out.**

**"Ok." Rimoru said. "Where are we?"**

**"A creepy place." Ebon said. "I don't like it here." Nightshade nodded then looked towards and old mansion.**

**"We should be safe in there." She said pointing at the mansion.**

**"That place gives me the creeps." Rimoru protested. The three then heard a moan.**

**"What was that?" Ebon asked.**

**"Wind." Rimoru responded. A blood curdling laughter was heard.**

**"And that?" Nightshade asked.**

**"Someone told the wind a joke?" Rimoru suggested nervously. The three then saw a menacing shadow. They turned around and saw this massive 4 armed giant red creature.**

**"What is that?" Rimoru asked.**

**"You wish to ask it where it is from?" Nightshade shot back. Rimoru shook her head. **

**"In here!" a voice called, Rimoru looked it was a lady in pink she stood by the mansion. "they won't come in here!" the three went to the mansion by the Behemoth was fast and brought down his enormous pole arm, Ebon was fast enough to dodge. Rimoru saw someone huddled out of the corner of her eye she went to the person he coughed he seemed to be on the brink of death. The kind-hearted priestess offered her hand it was grabbed and it's touch burned. It lunged after Rimoru with an oddly shaped knife, she dodged and with a fluid motion with one of her short swords cut it's head off. She ran to the house Ebon and Nightshade where nearby. Ebon was next in, Nightshade was almost there but the Behemoth fired a massive gun and Nightshade went flying when she landed she was unconscious.**

**"NIGHTSHADE!" Ebon screamed. Without another word Ebon bolted and went to her friend. A Fell Giant, creatures stitched together with dark arts, joined the Behemoth. Ebon put Nightshade over her shoulder, she noticed the giants bearing down on her. She ran as fast as she could to the mansion, she jumped and to her surprise landed inside the house, Nightshade with her.**

**"Talk about risky." Rimoru said as she took off her Kimono. "so hot." She complained.**

**"It's just from the running you'll be fine." Ebon said placing Nightshade on a nearby couch. Rimoru nodded but fell to one knee. She noticed Flametail and Thunderpaws came in both where ok. The girl in pink went to Rimoru and put her hand t her forehead.**

**"You have a fever." She said.**

**"Bummer." Rimoru said as she collapsed. Ebon ran to her and took her up in her arms.**

**"There are beds to your left." The girl said. Ebon went and went into the left room and placed Rimoru in a bed. The girl in pink followed. Rimoru was covered in sweat, she moaned. The girl in pink placed her hands on Rimoru's heart and a breeze flowed through the room. When it was over, the girl put her hand on Rimoru's forehead, she smiled.**

**"The fever is broken." She said. Ebon nodded.**

**"She'll be ok then?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Thank you.." Ebon stopped. The girl giggled.**

**"I'm Aeris." Aeris said, "I'm sorry in all the excitement I forgot to give you my name. Lenne told me all of yours though."**

**"You know Lenne." Ebon asked. Aeris nodded.**

**"We met when I was in the afterlife." Aeris said. "When I came back I could hear her, now she's back, well let's say she and I talk whenever we can. Mostly when we are asleep."**

**"You mean you dream of each other?" Ebon asked. Aeris shook her head.**

**"No, I mean we see each other." Aeris said. "It's hard to explain I'm afraid. But I know of your friend Yuna. I know where her spirit might be." The two went to the main room where Nightshade was, she woke up with a groan. She was introduced to Aeris and filled in about Rimoru.**

**"Aeris was going to tell me where Yuna is." Ebon said. Aeris nodded, **

**"Yes I feel her spirit near.." she was cut off when the door flew open, a man came in and closed it behind him. He looked at the ladies. He was tall with a muscular build shaved head but sported a goatee. He sported two shotguns and a dark trench coat.**

**"Ok who let the creapies into this town?" he asked.**

**"Hello Vaughn." Aeris said. "These are my friends Ebon and Nightshade, their friend Rimoru is resting."**

**"Let me get this straight cat woman and bunny girl are friends of yours?" Vaughn asked.**

**"Please forgive him." Aeris asked. "He's rough on the outside but a sweetheart on the inside. He can take you to Mideel."**

**"Mideel?" Ebon asked.**

**"Yes. I'm sorry." Aeris apologized. "That is where you can reach Yuna's spirit the easiest."**

**"Whoa?" Vaughn protested. "I'm not a taxi here, why should I take them to Mideel, place is hot as hell."**

**"Because you want to help them find their friend." Aeris said. "Don't you?" Vaughn sighed.**

**"Fine." He agreed "But they owe me. Now where is this Rimoru girl?"**

**"Resting." Ebon said. She looked and saw Rimoru, she seemed better but she leaned against the wall.**

**"You sure you should be up?" Aeris asked. Rimoru nodded.**

**"A KID!" Vaughn exclaimed. "damn what's next a bear, monkey and wolf?"**

**"We have those back home in Ivalice." Rimoru responded.**

**"Great. I can hardly wait." Vaughn replied. "So what's the deal now we go back into spook central or we stay here?"**

**"They can't get to us in here for some reason." Aeris said. "We are safe here for the night, then you will leave for Mideel."**

**"And you?" Rimoru asked.**

**"I'll go someplace else where I am needed." Aeris stated.**

**"We have enough room here?" Nightshade asked.**

**"We should 4 bedrooms and someone could sleep on the floor." Aeris said, looking at Vaughn.**

**"Fine I'll take the floor." Vaughn said. "I better not catch any of you down here. You know trying the sneaky sneaky catch a glimpse."**

**"Deluded sort isn't he." Nightshade asked as she walked off.**

**"Very." Ebon agreed as she went with her. Vaughn watched then as he set up his sleeping bag.**

**"A bunny girl, a cat girl and a kid." He repeated. "What I won't do for some easy money."**

**Katejina went to the mouth of a cave, Lenne and Marjorie where with her. Katejina cast a glance at Lenne.**

**"This one of them?" she asked. Lenne nodded.**

**"I can sense them both Jade and Millie." Lenne stated. "You both sure you wish to do this?"**

**"We need closure Lenne." Marjorie said. "What Millie did to me was outright wrong, and I for one want to know if all this time I was living a lie."**

**"I just want to know what got into Jade." Katejina said. "Lenne you can go back to Tifa. We know the way back alright."**

**"Ok. Just remember to keep calm and you'll be fine, don't be afraid and keep your wits about you" Lenne said as she started off she then turned back. "Best of luck.. to both of you." Lenne then walked off. Marjorie looked at her friend.**

**"Ready to do this?" she asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"No." she admitted. "but lets do it anyhow." Marjorie nodded and the two went into the cave. It was dank and cold inside the cave, their sensitive ears perked up. Both Viera's went a separate direction.**

**Marjorie went down a passageway, she heard something from ahead of her, and she continued she saw Millie sitting there in her black archers' outfit. She smiled a sad smile at Marjorie.**

**"How much of it was a lie?" Marjorie asked cutting right to the chase. "And why? Why lead me on? Why pretend to be my friend? Why do this to me?"**

**"It…. Wasn't all a lie." Millie said. "I meant some of what I said."**

**"Some?" Marjorie asked. "You LIED to me! And I want to know why and I want to know it right NOW!"**

**"Marjorie." Millie said. "Your too young to understand, when you grow up you will know why I had to do it."**

**"You mislead me." Marjorie said. "You tried to turn my against Katejina, who is my true best friend. And all you can say to me is I'm too young?"**

**"You won't understand if I tell you." Millie said.**

**"Because of you I was forced to kill someone who I thought was like a sister to me. When I took your life I took some of my own life and I HATED it! I HATE you for what you did to me!" Marjorie raged her voice echoed in the cave**

**"I'm sorry Marj." Millie said. "I really am that it came to this, if it helps any the part about us living in the forest together wasn't a lie. That's what I wanted for us. For you, to be safe from everything al the hurt and all the harm." Marjorie looked at Millie for a minute before she responded.**

**"I wish I could believe you." She whispered. "But all you did was lie and lie and lie some more. I have the closure I need, goodbye Millie." Marjorie turned to walk away.**

**"I was doing it for your own good." Millie stated. Marjorie stopped in mid stride and turned around. "You needed to know not everyone could be trusted. I was a harsh lesson and I'm sorry for that but you needed to learn it. Please forgive me." Marjorie scoffed.**

**"You'll never have my forgiveness for what you did to me." Marjorie snarled. "I hope you get used to this, the lonesomeness your feeling, because it's staying that way. I will never forgive you for something you did so easily like hurt me." Marjorie walked away from Millie, Millie simply sat there she cried quietly, for her friend. **

**Marjorie was walking out when she stopped, she looked down and sighed. She lost control she wanted closure. Millie was sorry that's all that should have mattered. Marjorie turned back and went to where Millie was, she was sitting there crying, but as Marjorie approached the crying changed, to laughter! Millie looked up an evil grin as her face as a grasped Marjorie's hand. Marjorie gasped.**

**"You want to know why I did what I did?" Millie hissed into Marjorie's ear. "Hate! I hate Katejina, and I hate YOU! You killed me and you hate me! So now I use that hate to aid me. Your so predictable, your soft heart always gets the better of you. Now your soft heart will be the end of your precious Katey!" Millie started to be absorbed into Marjorie's body Marjorie struggled best she could. "You can't struggle, don't resist. This is my revenge on you both, you see I take you over I leave you aware enough so you watch yourself, well me, in you body, kill your best friend!"**

**"NO!" Marjorie screamed. She then screamed again a blood-curdling scream.**

**Katejina followed the sensation she felt the moment she entered, she went to an opening a Viera in an assassin outfit sat on a rock it was indeed Jade. Jade nodded as Katejina approached.**

**"Why?" Katejina asked. Jade looked at Katejina**

**"I followed orders." Jade said. "From Ebon, I still don't know how Ebon turned from such a sweet thing into a monster. Seeing her change like that was heart wrenching." Katejina explained to jade the entire story of Ebon and Mandrake as best she could. Jade was thoughtful after Katejina finished.**

**"So they where two different people the entire time?" Jade asked. Katejina nodded. "That explains a lot."**

**"Doesn't explain why you did such a sloppy job." Katejina said. "Why leave me to die? Why not kill me there?"**

**"I was hoping for you to survive." Jade explained. "I never wanted to shoot you in the first place. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused." Katejina nodded with a sad smile. Katejina then felt a tension in the entire cave followed by a blood-curdling scream.**

**"Marjorie!" she whispered.**

**Lenne was on her way back to Cove of Honor when her head throbbed, she clutched her head she felt a scream, a terrible scream in her head. She fell to her knees waiting for the screaming to subside. It did shortly, Lenne looked back to the cave. Was someone in trouble there? Did she dare ignore it? In the end the answers where obvious and Lenne ran to the cave fast as she could.**

**Katejina ran to the scream Jade followed, Katejina ran she saw Marjorie on her knees. She went to her Marjorie looked up.**

**"Kate?" she asked.**

**"You ok?" Katejina asked. Marjorie nodded.**

**"Just shaken up." She answered. Katejina brought Marjorie close to her that's when she took the chance to strike. Jade saw this and cried out.**

**"KATE!"**

**Katejina reacted with a quick shove, Marjorie fell back but the dagger bit into Katejina's shoulder. Katejina looked at Marjorie in shock.**

**"What's gotten into you Marj?" she asked. Marjorie laughed it was a cold one.**

**"I'm sorry she's not here." Millie answered with Marjorie's voice. "This is Millie speaking how can I help you?"**

**"Let her go!" Katejina demanded. Millie shook her head.**

**"No." she replied. "You see this is perfect, Marjorie killed me, you killed Jade. Now you yourself will die at your precious Marjorie's hands. The poor thing will be overcome with guilt."**

"**You disgust me." Katejina snarled. "Leave Marjorie alone she's suffered enough!"**

"**I'll be the judge of that." Millie said. "Now I'll simply get on with killing you!" With that Millie launched herself at Katejina. Katejina was on the defensive, how could she hit her friend? She was on the losing end, even if she killed Marjorie, Millie would survive. Millie used Marjorie's body to the best of it's ability, it was one thing to fight someone posing as someone else. Millie however was not posing, she took over Marjorie's body, and for the time being she was Marjorie. Katejina had to fight her own best friend or she would surely lose her own life. Jade watched she was helpless as a spirit she couldn't hurt the living. What Millie did was use Marjorie's negative feelings against her and it worked. Jade heard someone run in, she saw her before it was Lenne only this time she wasn't a spirit she was alive. Lenne saw the scene before her.**

**"Marjorie!" she cried. "What are you doing? Stop this!"**

**"It's not her!" Katejina cried. "Somehow Millie possessed her!" Lenne blinked then nodded. She went to Marjorie who had just shoved Katejina to the floor. Lenne was fearless as she approached Marjorie.**

**"What are you going to do?" Millie asked. "Sing me to death?" Lenne shook her head she reached for Marjorie, she pulled back seemingly afraid of the singer but why? That's when Katejina popped up behind her and got her in a full nelson type of lock.**

**"Lenne." Katejina begged. "Do what you must! But please if you can… keep my friend safe." **

**"I promise I will." Lenne said as she touched Marjorie's face. Marjorie winced in pain as the searing purity touched the evil that possessed Marjorie. Lenne stood there eyes closed a black smoke came out of Marjorie's eyes and mouth for a minute when it vanished Lenne released her grip. Lenne fell to the ground, Marjorie fell back lifelessly in Katejina's arms. Katejina cradled Marjorie and shook her hoping for any sign of life.**

**"Marj?" she whispered. "Come on Marjorie don't do this, please, answer me." Jade watched as Katejina tried to awaken her friend. Jade saw love in Katejina, something she didn't see in her for a while. Katejina shook Marjorie but she remained still. Tears fell from Katejina's eyes one landed on Marjorie's cheek, the young fencer came to with a moan.**

**"Don't cry Katey." She whispered weakly. "I'm ok. But I hurt you." Katejina hugged Marjorie fiercely.**

**"Oh god." She said. "I thought I lost you. Don't worry about my shoulder Marj it is fine. I couldn't picture life without you!" Marjorie smiled but said nothing, she cast a glance at Lenne who was waking up. Katejina let go and Marjorie went to Lenne. Lenne saw Marjorie and managed a smile.**

**"What happened to Millie?" Marjorie asked.**

**"She was hell bent on hurting people so I punished her." Lenne answered. "I sent her to hell."**

**"You can do that?" Katejina asked. Lenne nodded.**

**"My holy powers allow me too." Lenne said. "I'm still confused how they work, I don't know until I do something different with them."**

**"Like with the riders?" Marjorie asked. Lenne nodded.**

**"Yes and like with Dusk and Darkness." Lenne added. "I guess I learn as I go." Marjorie giggled but she stumbled Lenne caught her.**

**"Sorry kind of weak I guess." Marjorie admitted.**

**"Lenne can you bring her to Cove of Honor?" Katejina asked. "I have something I need to wrap up here."**

**"Of course." Lenne said as she left with Marjorie. "Take your time Kate." The two left. Katejina was alone with Jade.**

**"Your learning to love again." Jade observed. "Perhaps one day your strong enough to forgive me for my sins." Katejina reached in her pocket and pulled out something it was a veil white in color all snipers had to wear one to keep their faces hidden. Katejina hadn't used hers in ages she let the veil drop to the ground.**

**"That was part of my old life." Katejina started. "My life I tried to continue to live after you shot me. Not anymore, Jade all I wanted to know was the why."**

**"And now you know?" Jade asked. Katejina thought for a minute.**

**"What's done cannot be undone." Katejina said. "We learn from our mistakes and pray we aren't doomed to repeat them. But Jade all I ever wanted was to know if there was a reason and know I know. You can rest." Jade approached Katejina odd-looking insects left her body and seemed to hover around Katejina. Jade them hugged her former hunting partner and friend, Katejina returned the hug a tear ran down her cheek. Jade looked at Katejina one final time before fading.**

**"Thank you." She whispered as she faded. Katejina smiled, it was a sad but happy one at the same time. She left the cave, she could have sworn as she left that she heard Jade laugh a happy laugh.**

**Vaughn was waken up with a nudge by a foot. He looked and saw Nightshade.**

**"What?" he grumbled.**

**"Get up now." Nightshade responded.**

**"Damn girl I need my sleep." He replied. Nightshade grabbed his sleeping bag and with rough strength yanked it out from under his he tumbled to the floor. He looked at Nightshade.**

**"Let me guess." He said. "It's your time isn't it?" Nightshade shot him a glare with her one good eye. Rimoru came down she was ready Ebon he noticed was by the door. Aeris was gone.**

**"Where Aeris go?" Vaughn asked.**

**"She left as soon as the sun came up." Ebon replied. "Come on we should go." Vaughn put on his trench coat along with dark sunglasses, he collected his items. As soon as he was all set he lead them out of the mansion and to an airship. The airship was huge in size, standing there was another man smaller than Vaughn but nearly as muscular he too had a shaved head but no facial hair. He and Vaughn shook hands.**

**"Sup Zander." Vaughn said. "Let me introduce you, the kid it Rimoru, the cat girl is Ebon and the cranky bunny bitch with one eye is Nightshade. Ladies say hello to my pilot Zander." Rimoru and Ebon nodded politely Nightshade simply glared. They went onto the ship Vaughn and Zander went onto the bridge of the ship. **

**"So where too?" Zander asked.**

**"Mideel" Vaughn replied.**

**"Ok kids." Zander said. "Take your seats and get ready we're going to fly!" Zander sat down and punched buttons on the control panel. The ship took off with a rough start a thud was head as Nightshade was tossed to the ground from where she stood.**

**"CAREFULL!" she shouted.**

**"Take your seat then!" Zander shouted back. Ebon grabbed Nightshade's arm.**

**"Please." She pleaded. Nightshade sat down the trip was over shortly and they where at the tropical island of Mideel. **

**"This is the place ladies." Zander said. "All please leave in an orderly fashion and thanks for choosing Zander."**

**"Your enjoying this way to much." Vaughn said.**

**"Hey I enjoy my work." Zander said. "Also I got some information, for you. Because aren't they the ones who are going to help?"**

**"I said they owe me a favor." Vaughn said. "Who knows if they listened. But anyway what's the info?"**

**"Here is where it is strongest." Nightshade said as she stood at the coastline. "So just how do you rescue a stranded spirit?" Rimoru sat down cross-legged, she looked up at Nightshade.**

**"I might need your help for this." She said. "If I get lost in there, you might have to save me somehow." Nightshade sat down next to her, she felt the Viera take hold of her hand.**

**"I'll guide you best I can." She said she turned to Ebon. "Keep watch Ebon." Ebon nodded. The other two seemed to go into a deep trance Ebon watched, all she could do now was wait.**

**Life stream, a connection between the spirit world and the real world, the souls in the water wander some seeking salvation, some resting for eternity. Others are simply lost and seeking a way out. Yuna fell for what seemed like forever, when she stopped she was alone but she felt as if she was being watched. It wasn't like the Far Plane, when she fell into the hole in Djose Temple two years ago it was different at least there where people, Baralia, Gippal, Nooj, even though they left. But again here in the life stream the feeling of being alone engulfed her. There wasn't even the light of the pyreflys soul creatures in her world to light up this dark place**

**"Hello?" she cried out. "Tifa? Lenne? Katejina? Anyone?" she heard no response. She heard strange noises and jumped, she was afraid now, it was worse than the Farplane on her world. The farplane was much like the life stream except the living could talk to the souls of the dead. Yuna heard something and saw someone, she was in red and young it hit Yuna.**

**"RIMORU!" she cried out. Rimoru approached Yuna and extended her hand.**

**"Take my hand Yuna." She advised. "I can lead you back to your mortal body." Yuna was hesitant but took the teens hand. Rimoru lead Yuna to where Yuna saw light, she looked through what seemed to be a window, Tifa and Lenne where by her bedside. She looked at Rimoru**

**"You know the way back?" she asked. Rimoru nodded.**

**"Go." She said. Yuna nodded and seemed to jump through the window.**

**In a bedroom in Cove of Honor Yuna lay she was sleeping, Tifa and Lenne where at her bedside. Both where startled when Yuna opened her eyes and sat up, she shook her head.**

**"You ok Yuna?" Lenne asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"Rimoru came and got me." She said. "I hope she makes it out ok herself would hate to lose her."**

**"I'm sure she'll be fine." Lenne assured Yuna. Yuna then noticed Tifa, she seemed aloof, not paying attention.**

**"You ok?" she asked Tifa. Tifa snapped out of her spaced out state she looked at Yuna then at the ground.**

**"I just miss them." She said softly.**

**"Your friends?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"Been driving me crazy." Tifa said. "I left so many things hanging when I came here. I never looked back but since I was there. I find myself wondering about a lot of things. I've been getting mad at myself and been taking it out on my friends here. It's not fair to you to have to deal with me when I'm like this."**

**"Tifa." Yuna said. "If you want to go home to check up we won't mind. I guess I've forgotten about that. I've always had Rikku to keep me updated. I understand you want to see your friends, and I think you should." Tifa looked at Yuna.**

**"We will be here when you return Tifa." Lenne added. "But if your bothered by this fact you should go see them." Tifa nodded slowly, she didn't expect them to be so understanding but yet they where.**

**"Thank you both for your support." Tifa responded. "I'll think on it." She left the room. **

**Tifa went to her room along the way she passed Katejina's room the door was open slightly. Tifa heard something, she looked in the small crack of the open door and saw Katejina. She seemed in pain, Tifa considered opening the door, when she was surprised when Katejina said.**

**"Come in." Tifa entered, Katejina sat there a towel was on her right shoulder, which was bleeding. Her shirt was in a heap on the floor. The room was starting to stink of blood.**

**"That's a bad wound." Tifa noted.**

**"It looks worse than it is." Katejina said.**

**"I should still get Marj." Tifa insisted. Katejina shook her head.**

**"She's been through a tough time as of late." Katejina said. "Best to leave her be. I'll be fine." Katejina then went to get up but staggered and fell, Tifa went to her. She saw the blood on the towel.**

**"Kate, you've lost a lot of blood." Tifa observed. Katejina nodded weakly.**

**"Close the door." She said weakly. Tifa obeyed, she then helped Katejina into bed. Katejina looked at Tifa.**

**"This is new. I didn't think you gave a damn about me." Katejina said.**

**"Despite how I act I still think you a friend." Tifa replied. "Let me heal you." Katejina nodded. Tifa took out a cure materia and healed the wound. Katejina smiled she would never admit this Tifa, but she was a better healer than she was.**

**"How did you get this wound?" Tifa asked. Katejina told her of the cave, of Millie and her final betrayal of Marjorie, of the forgiveness she gave Jade.**

**"She's right you know." Tifa noted after Katejina was finished. "You are learning to love again. I see it with Marjorie, you love her like you would love a sister. You would gladly risk everything if not more to keep her safe." Katejina nodded with a smile**

**"She means that much to me." Katejina stated. "You have people like that too Tifa, we all do. I think you should go home and check on your friends, but I hope you return to us as well." Tifa starred at her for a minute she forgot how good her hearing was.**

**"Thanks." Tifa said. "I will return, I just want to check on things." She left the room she let the door close behind her. She sighed after she closed the door. She knew she had to do something to shake this funk she was in. She hoped returning would solve the dilemma, Tifa then turned as she heard a ruckus. She went to where she heard it she saw Ebon, Nightshade and Rimoru along with two men, Tifa gasped she knew them from her hometown of Kalm!**

**"What your gripe anyway?" Vaughn asked Nightshade. "I told you that you owe me one so I'm going to ask whoever is leading this parade about it."**

**"We aren't just some mindless thug you hire!" Nightshade shot. **

**"Your after the pentagram right?" Vaughn asked. "I know about them I know how to get to them. I know how to hurt them and I know how to find them."**

**"Why should we trust you?" Nightshade asked.**

**"I could ask the same thing." Vaughn replied. Nightshade snorted as she walked off Ebon followed. Tifa came to where they were.**

**"Looks like you lost none of your charm Vaughn." Tifa said. "And could this rugged gentleman next to you possibly be Zander?"**

**"Hey Tifa." Zander said as he hugged her. "You haven't changed a bit."**

**"You have." Tifa said. "For the better too, your not the skinny kid I used to always stick up for. So what's brings you here?"**

**"They have a favor to ask." Rimoru said. "They said we owed it to them since they helped us." Tifa looked at Vaughn**

**"Still the mercenary." She sighed.**

**"Tell me how to make money out of nothing and I'll do that." Vaughn said. Tifa shook her head she knew arguing with him would be pointless.**

"Well if you are going to ask a favor I guess Yuna is the one to ask." Tifa suggested.

**"Which one is Yuna?" Vaughn asked.**

**"Light brown hair, rose colored hood, blue skirt." Tifa described. Vaughn nodded and left. Tifa stopped Zander as he was about to leave.**

**"Zander." She asked hesitantly. "How is my bar?" He looked at her the look pierced her heart.**

**"You going to go home soon?" he asked. Tifa nodded. "Good they need you." He left. Rimoru came up to Tifa.**

**"You ok?" she asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"I have to go home." Tifa said seemingly to herself she then looked at Rimoru. "Tell the others I said goodbye and I'll be back when I take care of everything."**

**"Your leaving?" she asked. Tifa walked away towards her room.**

**"Yes." She replied and entered her room. Rimoru didn't know what to do, she couldn't let Tifa up and walk off. But then again she seemed pretty upset, the teen wrung her hands nervously. Before she made her choice.**

**Rimoru looked they had to be here somewhere either Yuna or Lenne. Maybe they knew what was going on more than she did. Rimoru heard voices, one was Vuaghn's the other seemed to be Yuna's. Rimoru went forward but bumped into someone, she fell back.**

**"You ok?" Lenne asked. "You seem to be in an awful rush." Rimoru nodded and told her about Tifa. **

**"She still here?" Lenne asked. **

**"I think so." Rimoru replied. "She was in her room last I saw, most likely packing." Lenne nodded.**

**"I'll go speak to her." Lenne said. "You ok now?" Rimoru nodded. Lenne smiled. "Good, when Yuna is done with whoever that guy is tell her. And thank you." Rimoru smiled. Lenne left Rimoru went to where the voices where she saw Vaughn and Yuna in conversation.**

**"I don't think it's right that I just up and leave." Yuna protested.**

**"Hey you either help me with this problem I have or you don't. But if you don't, don't expect me to help you any either." Vaughn said. Yuna paused, in all truth she could use the help they weren't really setting the world afire they way they were going now. But caving into Vaughn on this matter, well to Yuna it didn't seem right.**

**"If it makes a difference." Zander spoke up. "I think your friend Tifa is going back. And her and our problems are connected."**

**"You did something to her?" Yuna's asked. **

**"Some asshole's are trying to take what's hers." Zander said. Yuna nodded.**

**"I'll help." Yuna said softly. "If only to help Tifa."**

**"Works for me." Vaughn said. "Lets go Zander." The men left. Yuna saw Rimoru. Rimoru told Yuna about what happened before.**

**"Thanks Rim." Yuna said as she left.**

**Tifa threw random amount of clothes in her bags, her thoughts where a total mess. When she thought she was done she hefted the bag over her shoulders and went to the door where to her surprise stood Lenne.**

**"Going to leave without saying goodbye to your friends?" she asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"I waited too long Lenne." She said. "I told Rim to tell you all I said goodbye."**

**"I know she came to me." Lenne said. "Tifa, your doing the right thing in my eyes."**

**"I wish I could tell myself that." She whispered. "I feel like I am betraying you all. Like I'm being selfish."**

**"Your not." Yuna said from the doorway. "Tifa, we all understand. If it helps any I'll be with you." Tifa and Lenne looked at Yuna, she explained what happened.**

**"That's Vaughn alright." Tifa admitted with a sigh. "Yunie I could try to talk to him."**

**"It's ok." Yuna said. "You best hurry." Tifa nodded, she embraced Lenne.**

**"Tell the others I said goodbye for me?" she asked.**

**"Of course Tifa." Lenne replied. "I hope everything works out for you." Tifa nodded.**

**"I hope so too." She replied. She went to Yuna.**

**"See you in a bit." Yuna said. "I'm sure things will work out for you Tifa." Tifa noticed a portal opened.**

**"Looks like my ride." She said. "But how does it know when to open?"**

**"Something we can look into later." Lenne said. "Good luck Tifa."**

**"Thanks." Tifa said as she went through.**

**END CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MEANWHILE BACK AT KALM**

**Tifa came through the portal, she landed and looked around she was home! The small town though changed, no one was on the streets and they where dark not even lamplight shown through the darkness. Tifa looked for her bar but found nothing, what happened to the New Heaven? Tifa wandered looking, she looked for her old house but couldn't find that either. What the hell happened to her home! She saw someone he was dressed as a guard.**

**"Hey you!" he shouted. "What are you doing out after curfew?"**

**"Curfew?" Tifa asked.**

**"Yeah that's right." He replied. "Everyone off the streets by 10 at night. You're violating it by 15 minutes!"**

**"I'm sorry." Tifa said. "I've been gone awhile, I didn't know we had a curfew."**

**"Was put in place to keep the low lives and drunks off the streets till morning." He replied. Tifa heard someone else come out.**

**"Something wrong?" a female voice asked. Tifa noticed her, it was her old friend Kara!**

**"Just someone who doesn't know the rules." He stated. Kara nodded.**

**"I'll take her in." she offered.**

**"Ok I won't press charges but she better be careful in the future." He said.**

**"I'm sorry." Tifa apologized. "It won't happen again." He grunted and walked off. Tifa followed Kara to a house, it looked like her old house! She entered, Kara looked at her.**

**"Been awhile Tifa." Kara said. "A lot has changed."**

**"I noticed." Tifa said. "What happened where is my bar? Where is my house? Why is a curfew in effect?"**

**"Kalm has changed Tifa." Kara explained as she went to a cabinet and took out two glasses. "Care for one?" Tifa shook her head, Kara shrugged as she poured herself some liquor. "It all started when some rich family came here, they sent someone into the bar and offered Jan and I a huge sum of money to sell no questions asked. We refused, that's when it got bad, phone calls, threats, break ins all happened. The police did shit to stop it. Then one day Jan, Lysi and Myself where washing dishes I got a phone call and Jan had to shoo away some drunk. I heard glasses break, I though Lysi dropped some so I thought nothing of it. I then heard Jan scream, I went in and Lysi was laying there a pool of blood under her head. The ambulance was called but it was too late she was dead on arrival."**

**"Kara." Tifa said softly. "I'm so sorry."**

**"It gets worse." Kara said as she finished off her drink. "When Jan and I returned from the hospital there was someone waiting for me. My parents plain exploded, they suspected a bomb. As I reeled from this we heard a car next thing I knew I fell to the ground lord knows how many times I got hit, Jan lay next to me in the same boat. Next thing I remember I was in the hospital, the bar was closed down and Jan went missing. I kept thinking to myself that you would come but you never did? Why didn't you come Tifa? Having too much fun with your new friends to care about us?" Tifa looked down.**

**"Kara, it's not like that." Tifa started. "I always meant to come back but…"**

**"But you failed." Kara said. "Because you didn't come back Lysi is dead! Jan my best friend is missing! Now you want to come back and play hero? Why so you can leave again?" Kara went to Tifa, Tifa smelled the booze on her breath. "Go back. Forget about us! Since I know I wanted to forget about you." Tifa heard enough she hauled back and slugged Kara as hard as she could. Kara went flying and crashed though a table. She lay unmoving a moment before she sat up dazed.**

**"Stop blaming me!" Tifa screamed. "I know this is my fault! This is eating me alive! I never wanted this to happen!" Tifa sank to her knees. "I never wanted any of this." Kara went to her.**

**"Then fix it." She offered. "You're the hero around here Tifa."**

**"What good can I do?" Tifa said. **

**"Come on don't tell me your licked already?" Zander said as he came in. In the background the guard could be heard yelling. Zander shut the door. "Asshole" he muttered. Tifa looked at Zander. **

**"You knew didn't you?" she asked.**

**"Figured it best you see for yourself." Zander replied. "Lotta things here gotta be made right. Vaughn and your friend are coming. You know the girl in the pink." Tifa nodded.**

**"Her name is Yuna." Tifa corrected.**

**"Your room is upstairs Zander." Kara said. Zander went upstairs on his way up he looked at Tifa.**

**"Keep the faith." He said. Tifa nodded she was more uncertain now than ever. Kara poured herself a fresh drink.**

**"Since when do you drink?" Tifa asked.**

**"Since all this shit started." Kara answered. "Sorry about before Tifa, I'm just wound tight now. Losing the people you care about can do that to you."**

**"I know." Tifa replied. "Remember I lost my boyfriend, parents and have said goodbye to several friends."**

**"How do you go on?" Kara asked.**

**"I look inside myself and find the strength." Tifa answered. "It's never easy but it beats the alternative." Kara chuckled and put down her glass. "So tell me more about these people. Who are they?"**

**"The LeGrance family." Kara responded. Tifa knew the name on Ivalice there was a LeGrance family where they connected somehow?**

**"Why are they here?" Tifa asked. "There are more profitable towns out there, Junon, Costa Del Sol, hell even Mideel. Why take Kalm?"**

**"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm hard pressed finding any info about the LeGrance family." Kara said. "Very private people, they didn't even come into the bar that day they sent someone. Word has it they even paid someone to kill their own son because they disapproved of his wife." Tifa blinked, what did it all mean, the Yuna imposter, Ilendil, the murders, Kalm, the bar? What was the common link with all of them? Tifa then turned her head as she heard something, she saw a shape on the outside, and it seemed to lift something.**

**"Get down!" she cried as she pulled down Kara. At that moment the windows smashed and machine gun fire was heard. Tifa and Kara stayed down, they heard steps as Zander came down with a semi automatic in hand. He fired at where the gun sounds came from. He heard someone cry out, he then have to dive for cover as more shots got fired. He returned fire and heard someone else cry out. Zander waited but no one else shot. Tifa looked up she was covered with shattered glass but she seemed ok, Kara was shaken but ok as well. They saw one of the gunners get up, they made a break for it but Tifa jumped through the shattered window to catch whoever it was. Tifa grabbed the person by the arm and forced them in through the shattered window.**

**"OW!" the person said the voice was female. Though her face was hidden by a mask "Stupid bitch!"**

**"Want I break your arm?" Tifa threatened.**

**"Ow, ow!" she cried. "Listen I don't know anything just I saw the guy enter and we were given orders to hit the place."**

**"How many more are out there?" Zander asked.**

**"I don't know!" the girl said. Tifa grabbed hold of her pinkie finger and pulled; a popping sound was heard. The girl screamed.**

**"That was my finger!" she cried.**

**"Tell us the truth or I'll break the rest of em!" Tifa demanded.**

**"Fine!" she agreed. "Their are.." she was cut off and a shot sounded, she slumped in Tifa's grip, Tifa let go of her arm and she fell to the ground. Kara took off the mask, the woman was blonde, and her eyes where open, and Kara took her pulse and found none.**

**"She's dead." Kara said.**

**"Same as we will be, take a gander." Zander said as he pointed to where the gunners shot. More came many more.**

**"Have any wheels?" Zander asked Kara.**

**"Only an old pickup" Kara replied. "But I have to get the keys."**

**"Where are they?" Tifa asked as she ducked to avoid the bullets that came at her.**

**"In my jacket pocket in my room!" Kara cried out.**

**"Fine you two go, I'll cover you!" Zander shouted. Tifa and Kara nodded and left being sure to keep low. Zander popped up a few times and unleashed a hail of bullets but ducked back down. Tifa and Kara made it to the stairs and the both ran up quickly as they could. Upstairs was quiet Kara went to her room and grabbed her jacket she took out the keys with a broad smile. Then a crash was heard and what looked like a ninja crashed in. He screamed like a mad man as he wielded his sword around. Tifa cocked her head to the side almost confused before she turned his lights out with a punch to the face. Another ninja came through with nun chucks. He again wielded them while screaming, Tifa sighed and took him out with a spin kick. Two more came through to the same thing and she took them out. One final ninja came in and in a silent demonstration wielded two huge axes. Tifa almost looked impressed but took him out with a sweep kick. She knelt over him..**

**"Word of advice for next time." Tifa offered. "Screaming like your pants are on too tight only works in cheesy kung fu films." She then turned his lights out with a punch to the face. She turned to Kara who tossed her the keys. Tifa looked confused.**

**"It is your old pickup." Kara said. "besides Zander and I will have our hands full keeping you safe." Tifa nodded, she noticed something on the wall, and it was faded but looked like a heart. Kara tugged on Tifa's arm and she was back in the real world.**

**"Come on lets go." Kara said. Tifa nodded and followed Kara back downstairs. The conflict had moved to outside. Tifa saw the truck through a fresh hole in the wall. Kara called Zander, he came running over. Tifa was already at the pickup truck, Zander and Kara jumped in the back. Tifa turned the key but the truck hiccupped. Tifa turned the key again and applied the gas the truck started it was a hard start but a start. Tifa pulled out and went on the road, she noticed in her rear view mirror that people where mounting motorcycles to give chase. Tifa floored it even then in her rearview mirror she saw something. Tifa gasped what was SHE doing here of all places. Tifa then heard something as the passenger side door it opened and Mandrake flew in and attacked her. The truck swerved out of control as Tifa tried to fight out Mandrake.**

**"Zander! Kara!" She cried. "Both of you need to jump!"**

**"What about you?" Kara asked.**

**"I'll be ok." Tifa said. "Just jump!"**

**"But.." Kara started.**

**"She's a big girl, come on lets jump!" Zander said as he grabbed Kara. They both jumped from the truck and landed on the grass. They both saw the enemy coming and took the fight to them.**

**Meanwhile Tifa tried her best to keep Mandrake off her but she seemed hell bent of making it hard for Tifa.**

"**Why the hell are you even here?" Tifa asked.**

"**I've learned not to question my orders." Mandrake replied. Tifa was almost defenseless she was strapped into her seat with the seatbelt. That gave Tifa an idea a risky one but she had to risk it. Up ahead she saw a ravine she floored the gas pedal Mandrake flew around the truck, just as they got to the edge Tifa slammed on the brakes as hard as she could and braced herself. The truck lurched forward and Mandrake was thrown with such force that she went through the windshield. The truck then tumbled down the ravine and when it landed it landed on the wheels. Not far from where the pickup landed a few people came out, they where dressed like army men in a way. With them was a blonde female, she went to the truck.**

"**Commander." One man said. "I'm not sure it's safe."**

"**I'll be fine." She countered. The truck belonged to an old friend of hers one who she thought was still far away. She went to the truck and looked in there lay a woman she was in a long sleeved white shirt and jeans she bled from the mouth. She was able to pry the door open and she took the woman's pulse it was pretty strong.**

"**Tifa." She whispered she turned to the others. "Get a stretcher on the double! She's alive!"**

"**Yes Commander Jan." one man called out. Jan took out a small pair of scissors and slowly, carefully cut Tifa free of the seatbelt. Someone came up to Jan he saw Tifa, he gently removed her from the truck and set her on the stretcher.**

"**Bring her to the base." Jan ordered.**

"**Commander?" the man asked.**

"**She's my friend." Jan explained. He nodded and Tifa was carried on a stretcher to the base hidden close by.**

**Mandrake awoke, she awoke to the sounds of laughter, happy laughter, Mandrake looked she saw something she hasn't seen in a while her entire family, but how? When she was a kitten everyone in her family was slaughtered only she and Ebon escaped and came to Ivalice. Mandrake's sapphire colored eyes brimmed with happy tears she was free at long last. She went forward but was blocked but a force wall.**

"**No Mandrake." A familiar voice said. "After all your sins this is not for you. Redeem yourself and maybe this will be for you." Mandrake looked it was Lenne though she didn't know her name, it was the same person she kidnapped from the sight that one night. Mandrake hissed.**

"**HOW DARE YOU DENIE ME!" she raged.**

"**You did this to yourself." Lenne responded, her tone was sad almost like she didn't want to do this to Mandrake. Mandrake charged Lenne but went right through her. When she landed she was in the cave where she fought Yuna. **

**She saw herself the false Ebon and Lenne.**

"**Just wait here." Mandrake purred. "I'm sure your friend will come for you soon enough." Lenne looked around she was ok but she was also afraid. Ebon grabbed her by the throat.**

"**Such a fragile form." He mused. "How simple it was be for me to snap her neck."**

"**Release her." Mandrake ordered. "She worth more to me alive than dead."**

"**Why are you doing this?" Lenne asked. "I can sense it in you" she looked right at Mandrake. "This isn't the way to see your family again. If you do it this way you'll be doomed to relive the evil you have set before yourself again and again until you go mad at your own hands!" Mandrake snarled and struck Lenne as hard as she could the singer fell to the ground unconscious. She picked Lenne up in her arms and jumped to a nearby Cliffside.**

"**She's coming!" Mandrake said. "I see her and the turncoat. Ebon be ready for her." Ebon grinned evilly and got ready. Mandrake placed Lenne on the ground. She though she heard her say**

"**Until you change your ways you're forever damned." Mandrake shook her head angrily she looked down Yuna was in the cave. The time was now. **

**From where the other Mandrake watched there was a blinding light when it faded she was waking up on the grass she was sore she struggled to get up. She then noticed she was alive, the words came to her. She snarled and screamed, she screamed long and fell to her knees.**

"**Damn her!" she cursed. "I'll kill her after I kill Yuna! She can't do this to me!" Mandrake saw a cave she ran to it as fast as her wounded body could take her. When she got in there she huddled in a corner, for once there was no evil in Mandrake only regret but as she cried the evil in her took over again and the crying turned to laughter. Her eyes gleamed with sinister promise. Thus she waited.**

**In Cove of Honor Yuna was almost ready to go, Vaughn had already left saying he'll wait for her. Yuna couldn't understand how Vaughn could be so impatient. She went to Lenne's room Lenne was asleep but Yuna saw her tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare. Yuna went to her and spoke softy, gently.**

"**Lenne?" Lenne awoke with a start. She saw Yuna.**

"**Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Yuna apologized. Lenne nodded.**

"**It's ok Yuna." Lenne said. "You're leaving?" Yuna nodded. **

"**I'll be back after everything is ok." Yuna assured Lenne. "Are you ok Lenne, what was the dream about?"**

"**Memories." Lenne said.**

"**But I though I gave you back all the memories." Yuna said.**

"**You did." Lenne said. "But I still find myself with some holes, could be because I never revisited where I died. I'm not really sure why the holes in my memory are here."**

"**Another side trip?" a voice asked. Yuna and Lenne looked Nightshade stood there Ebon by her side. "Figures as much, come on Ebon we are leaving, we can make our own way" Ebon shook her head.**

"**Yuna and Lenne helped me." She said shyly almost afraid to stick up for herself. "It would be wrong to walk off on them. I'm staying." Nightshade looked at her friend for a moment. She managed a smile.**

"**You're becoming a woman." She said softly. Ebon looked surprised.**

"**You don't hate me?" Ebon asked.**

"**Of course not." Nightshade said. "I'm so proud of you. But I must leave, Brimstone must be found, I'll come back with any information I find." She hugged Ebon and turned and left. Ebon then left, Yuna shook her head.**

"**Don't let it bother you my friend." Lenne assured her. "You should get going, We'll all be fine here, and you do what you need to do." Yuna nodded she needed to hear that from a friend. "Be safe Yuna."**

"**You too Lenne." Yuna said. "Best of luck to you." Lenne nodded, Yuna left, she saw the portal, and she leapt through the portal unknown to everyone else a dark shape darted into the portal right before it closed.**

Morning came upon a small hideout, various people patrolled the area. In one room however lay a brown haired woman, she was bandaged and she slept the sun was in her eyes she moaned and turned and awoke. She rubbed her head, she was alive, but how? Last thing she remembered was Mandrake attacking her and then her doing some stunt driving to get rid of her. Question was, was Mandrake dead or would she be back. Tifa heard the door open she couldn't believe who she saw, it was Jan, she was in camo gear but she saw Tifa and smiled as she went to her bedside.

"How you feeling?" Jan asked.

"Sore as all hell." Tifa said. "Jan, Kara is worried sick about you!"

"I'm doing this for her own safety." Jan said. "She knew I was in the resistance she would be in terrible danger."

"She already is in danger!" Tifa exclaimed. "Her house was attacked last night! My god, I have to find her let her know I am ok!"

"I am afraid I can't allow that Tifa." Jan said. Tifa looked at Jan but started to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry I have to." Tifa said. She then saw Jan had a gun pointed at her.

"Don't make me pull the trigger Tifa." Jan pleaded. "Please lay back down. Nothing against you my friend but I can't risk anything that could mess up operations."

"Jan." she whispered. "You can trust me."

"I wish I could Tifa." Jan said. "I really do." Tifa started to get up. Jan pointed the gun at her Tifa seemed to ignore it.

"Either trust me and help me Jan." Tifa stated locking Jan in a stare. "Or shoot me dead right here." Jan sighed as she put the gun away.

"Always the one to get right to the heart of the matter." Jan said. "But know this Tifa, if you leave here I can't promise I will be there to bail you out next time."

"I'll make due." Tifa remarked. "I have friends I have to see, they are waiting, knowing one of them she's most likely worried sick about me."

"Must be nice having friends." Jan said.

"You chose to separate yourself from them Kara." Tifa said as she went to the door. "Not me, I'll find my own way out by the way." Tifa left, it took her some time but Tifa found her way out of the hideout.

Yuna and Vaughn landed on Tifa's world in the morning. Yuna looked around and noticed something.

"Down there." She said pointing. Vaughn noticed. The two went down slowly. Yuna thought she saw some movement in the trees but when she gave it another look there was nothing there. The approached what Yuna saw it was a crashed truck.

"Someone had to do something desperate." Vaughn said noting the cliff above them. "Looks like this thing went for a tumble, also looks like someone crashed through the windshield." Yuna saw the shattered glass, Yuna then gasped as she nearly tripped over something. It was a person! Yuna knelt down and tried to find a pulse there was none, she noticed another person not too far away she checked him and he too was dead.

"They're both dead." Yuna said. Vaughn checked the bodies.

"Whoever did this is still around." He said. "Bodies aren't even cold." Yuna then noticed someone diving down. It tackled Yuna, Vaughn saw a dark skinned cat woman attack Yuna.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Not really." Yuna said as she tried to fend off Mandrake. "Her name is Mandrake!"

"Ok Mandrake." Vaughn said taking out his two shotguns. "Either you get up off of Yuna and walk off all peaceful like or you get pumped full of shotgun shells! Your choice now." Mandrake snarled and continued to attack Yuna

"I'll beat you within an inch of your life!" she screamed. "Then I'll leave you living long enough to see me pluck your singer friends heart from her body!"

"NO!" Yuna screamed she kicked Mandrake away. "Leave Lenne alone!" Vaughn simply watched he saw Yuna was in her thief dress sphere.

"Damn girl!" he commented. "You do have a mean streak don't ya!"

"You going to help out?" Yuna asked not looking at Vaughn "Or just make comments?" Vaughn aimed his shotguns at Mandrake, she came at Vaughn with amazing speed and kicked both shotguns from his hands. Vaughn took a swing at her but he missed Mandrake ducked and nailed him right in the jewels! Vaughn moaned as he sank, cursing the entire time. Yuna dove at Mandrake this time she caught Yuna in midair and slammed her to the ground, Yuna lay unmoving. Mandrake looked over Yuna about to make the final blow when another black Vah Shir attacked her! The two tumbled before Mandrake broke off contact and ran off. Ebon stood there confused, she heard a voice say

"FREEZE!" Ebon turned around Six well-armed men had guns pointed at her a blonde woman was checking on Yuna who was waking up.

"We got her commander." One man said. Jan nodded.

"Execute her." Jan said simply. Yuna heard the words and before Jan could stop her Yuna stood in front of Ebon!

"NO!" Yuna yelled. "She's innocent!"

"She killed two of our numbers." Jan said.

"It wasn't her." Yuna said. "It was her sister!" Jan laughed bitterly.

"How stupid do you think I am, I'm not falling for that old trick." Jan said. "Prepare to execute them both!"

Vaughn lay there in a lot of pain, he saw a longhaired woman over him.

"Hey Tifa." He grunted. Tifa simply nodded her eyes where fixed on Ebon and Yuna.

"Vaughn." She said. "Will the pickup truck still start?"

"Damned if I know." He said. "It should." Tifa nodded. She then left at a run she had to be quick the solders where taking aim at Yuna and Ebon. They thought them the enemy, if Tifa did this she would be branded the enemy as well but she had too. Tifa reached the pickup Truck the keys where still in the ignition, Tifa had a little trouble opening the door but she managed and jumped in. She started up the truck which to her surprise started, Tifa then heard something she looked and saw a gun pointed at her head. She was dragged from the truck and forced to where Yuna and Ebon were. They heard yells and Vaughn was being lead there as well by six troops he was stripped of his shotguns. Jan looked at Tifa sadly

"I'm sorry it came to this Tifa." Jan said. "I truly did hope there was another way. But you are defending a murderer."

"Ebon isn't a murderer." Yuna spoke up. "She's innocent!"

"Enough!" Jan said. "Shooters take your positions."

"Jan." Tifa whispered. "Don't do this."

"If you care to bargain for your lives we will hear it." Jan said. "Vaughn you can get on your knee's any time now."

"Sorry." Vaughn said. "I don't deal with used goods." Jan sighed.

"Goodbye then." Jan said. "Ready your weapons!" the weapons rose into aiming position. "Pick your target." Tifa swallowed hard, Yuna gripped Ebon's trembling hand in an effort to calm her. "Fi…" Jan was cut off but a sudden explosion! The pickup truck burst into flame and exploded. The others took the chance to run with Vaughn grabbing his shotguns. Tifa was shaken and tried to get her bearings, Yuna was close to her, and Yuna saw Jan take aim.

"GET DOWN!" Yuna cried as she dove and pushed Tifa down Yuna get hit in the arm. Tifa got up Yuna seemed to be ok, they both ran to where the others where. They went down a small hill where two people where waiting for them.

"Tifa!" Kara cried as she ran to her. "Your ok!" Tifa nodded.

"Terrific." She muttered. She made quick introductions. After she was done she heard something Jan stood atop the hill and was coming down gun in hand.

"Jan?" Kara whispered.

"Kara." Tifa said. "Get everyone someplace safe. I'll follow." Kara nodded, Jan took aim but was cut off by Tifa, and Tifa knocked Jan to the ground. Jan tried to hit Tifa with the end of her gun but Tifa proved too quick and grabbed the gun.

"You know your making a mistake." Jan said.

"I've made many in my life." Tifa responded. "I'll live with one more. I'm sorry Jan." with that Tifa turned her lights out with a punch to the face. Jan lay there, Tifa looked at her odd looking bulbs of light seems to swarm around her they then swarmed around Tifa a few seconds before they all seemed to leave. Tifa heard noises, she quickly made her exit, as the solders got there all they found was their commander unconscious on the ground. Confused they picked her up and took her to their hideaway.

It didn't take Tifa long to find the others, Tifa sighed as she went up. Tifa sat down on the grass Yuna went to her.

"You going to be ok?" Yuna asked her concern obvious in her voice.

"I don't know Yuna." Tifa answered. "How could it go this bad? I should have been there and I failed to be there."

"You think this happened all because you weren't here?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded. Yuna put her hand on Tifa's shoulder, Tifa looked at Zander and Vaughn who where trying their best to not appear to be staring. Tifa got up and walked off Yuna followed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Vaughn called out. Kara glared at Vaughn.

"Men." She muttered. "I hope Tifa will be ok."

"She'll be fine." Zander said. "You two better get rest we're going to do a little hands on stuff tonight."

"That means you'll get physical?" Ebon asked. Zander nodded.

"Give the kitty some catnip!" he said. Ebon glared at Zander before going to the trees.

"I thought cats hated tree's." Vaughn yelled

"It's a myth!" Ebon called down as she jumped out of sight.

"I knew it!" Vaughn called after her. "Damn cats! Anything else I should know!" He was greeted with silence, he then sat down he and the others prepared.

Tifa lead Yuna to a spot, it was very tranquil, it reminded her of Macalania Woods where she shared a moment with Tidus.

"Yuna." Tifa said. "Do you think, deep in your heart I'm doing the right thing?"

"I can't answer that for you Tifa." Yuna said. "It's up to you, I'll support you no matter what you do, it's what friends do for each other." Tifa looked at Yuna she then fell into Yuna's arm with a sob. Yuna returned the hug, she remember when Lulu would do the same thing for her, it was comforting for her, Yuna always hoped she could return the favor one day. And here she was doing it for her friend. Tifa cried she let it all out, it felt good that Yuna was there, Yuna said nothing but her silent support was all Tifa needed. Tifa stopped after awhile she looked at Yuna.

"Feeling better?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded as she dried her tears.

"Thanks Yunie." Tifa responded. "I guess I needed to let it all out away from the others. I'm sticking this out to the end it's the least I can do."

"I'll be here with you until the end Tifa." Yuna said placing her hand in Tifa's open palm. Tifa smiled at her friend and squeezed Yuna's hand gently before letting go.

"Thanks Yunie, it means a lot to me, more than you could ever know." Tifa said. Yuna smiled the two sat and talked for a while before they headed back.

Night fell on Kalm, Vaughn and Zander decided it safe to relocate near the Midgar ruins so the patrols would have a harder time finding them.

"Ok Tifa." Vaughn said. "Can you and your friends find something to do until me and Zander get back?"

"Where are you going?" Yuna asked.

"We've gotta find someone back in Kalm." Vaughn answered.

"On foot?" Ebon asked.

"Hell no, we've got wheels." Vaughn said as Zander uncovered an old truck. Yuna blinked.

"That thing still work?" she asked.

"Course it works." Zander responded. Tifa looked at the truck you couldn't tell what actual truck was from the duct tape.

"Just hope it holds out to Kalm." Tifa said.

"Oh ye of little faith." Zander said. "Lets get moving Vaughn." Vaughn climbed into the truck it started with a rough start and a puff of black smoke. It went on its merry way. Tifa sighed as she brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face. She noticed Kara sat there, she said nothing she only starred, and Tifa sat down next to her.

"You ok?" she asked. Kara smiled.

"I'll be better once we take care of this problem." Kara responded. "You know I keep wondering why it had to be Lysi."

"What was she like?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing could ever keep her down." Kara said. "I remember that day she was so excited because this boy she had her eyes on finally asked her out. That day when we were working she kept asking Jan and I what to wear and for other advice. It was cute I think, she was only 15, then I got a phone call, Jan had to deal with a drunk. Then I heard the glass break I ignored it I thought it was her being clumsy because she was so excited. I then heard Jan scream, I ran in and saw her laying there. She didn't respond, Jan called the ambulance and for a fleeting moment I though Lysi would be ok. That all was dashed to bits when we got there, she was Dead on Arrival." Kara stopped tears in her eyes. Tifa put her hand in Kara's hand, Kara squeezed it. "I keep asking myself what I could have done, I was so angry with myself! If I didn't ignore it I could have saved her! It was like I lost a piece of myself when she died."

"You couldn't have known Kara." Tifa said softly.

"She was only Fifteen Tifa!" Kara said. "She had so much to look forward too. They didn't even let me see her body, hell I don't even know where she is buried. I would have liked to have said goodbye to her." Tifa nodded she didn't know what else to do. Kara was her friend, she should have been allowed to saw goodbye to Lysi. Just then she heard Yuna call out.

"Look!" Yuna called a car pulled up it was a fancy one, not one you would see around these parts of Kalm. The window rolled down and it was Jan.

"Tifa and Kara, please get in I want to explain things to you." She said.

"Tifa?" Yuna asked. Tifa looked at Yuna it was plain to see she was worried.

"It's ok Yuna." Tifa said. "You and Ebon stay here, tell Vaughn and Zander to go on with whatever they have planned." Tifa went into the car, Kara followed. Yuna looked at Jan.

"You better not hurt them." Yuna warned.

"Your friends will be fine." Jan said as she rolled the window up and drove off. Yuna watched them go she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"They'll be ok." Ebon assured her. Yuna nodded but said nothing she just watched the tail lights fade into the night.

Tifa and Kara sat in the back seat of the car tension filled the air, Tifa noticed they drove to a fancy part of Kalm past big gates with the letters LG on them. Kara pulled up to the front and parked the car, Tifa let herself out Kara followed. Jan led them to what looked like one of many entertainment rooms, this one had 3 couches and a recliner. Jan took off her jacket and put it on a coat hanger, Tifa and Kara noticed she wasn't in the camo gear, she was in a black dress, Tifa noticed bracelets, and diamond ones under the long sleeves of the dress. Jan sighed as she straightened the collar of her shirt.

"I'm a La Grance." She admitted. Tifa and Kara just nodded.

"We know." The both said. Jan looked shocked.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Took me awhile." Kara admitted. "I knew something was up I mean look at you Jan, you're gorgeous! I could tell by the way you dressed even then that you where rich! When I read that Jan LeGrance had gone missing and someone fitting her to a tee comes in named Jan MeHance, I knew something was up."

"You never said anything!" Jan protested.

"It didn't matter to us." Tifa said. "We were friends and co workers, I felt you could talk to us when you needed too." Jan looked at Tifa and Kara, her emerald eyes brimmed with tears.

"You actually considered me a … friend?" she asked.

"Didn't you consider me and Tifa your friends?" Kara countered. Jan nodded. She turned her head as she heard the door open in the door stood a heavyset older man with white hair and a white beard and mustache. He had on a dark jacket and was dressed in a shirt and tie.

"Grandfather?" Jan asked. "what are you doing here?" He said nothing he simply pulled out his gun from his jacket and aimed it at her! With a frenzied cry Tifa sprung on him. A struggle ensued as Jana and Kara watched helplessly, then a gunshot was heard. Tifa slumped to the ground, Jan pulled out her gun but he shot her before she got a shot off he then shot Kara. He saw her fall to the ground, he went to Jan she lay there on her back, and she was alive. She glared at him as she tried to lift her head blood trickled from her mouth. He put the gun to her stomach and pulled the trigger once more, Jan's body relaxed as her head hit the floor. The old man left. After he left Tifa woke up with a moan, her side hurt, she saw Jan and Kara laying there, she went to Kara, Kara shivered her shoulder was hurt.

"You ok?" Tifa asked. Kara managed a nod even though she was terrified she cast a glance at Jan. Tifa went to her side.

"Jan." she whispered. "Hang in there." Jan opened her eyes and saw Tifa, she reached for her hand. Tifa took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be ok." Jan said weakly. Tifa nodded as she took out a cure materia and healed her two friends.

"Thanks Tifa." Jan said. Tifa healed herself, Jan noticed the grim silence that gripped her friend. Jan pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and made a call, Tifa and Kara listened but Jan went into a corner and had a hushed conversation.

"Help will be here soon." Jan said as she put the phone back in her pocket.

"You have to help my friends." Tifa said. "Yuna and Ebon are out there, they could be in danger."

"I have someone going to pick them up her name is Big Angel." Jan said. "Kinder woman you would be hard pressed to meet." Just then a half dozen people came in lead by a dark skinned man.

"Jan!" he exclaimed. "We where worried half ta death about ya!"

"Alnzo I'm fine." Jan said. "these are my friends Tifa is the long haired one Kara is the one next to her."

"Where is Big Angel?" Tifa asked.

"On her way to yer friends." Alnzo replied. "We are taking ya all ta da hideout make sure none o dem wounds gots infected."

"But Yuna.." Tifa started.

"She'll be fine." Jan said. "trust me big Angel can be one tough woman." Tifa nodded hesitantly but in the end she followed Alnzo, Jan and Kara.

Yuna paced, she was deeply concerned about Tifa and where she was. Ebon watched from where she sat.

"Stop pacing, your making me nervous." Ebon said. Yuna paused for a moment.

"I can't help it." Yuna exclaimed. "I'm just so worried about her!"

"I'm worried about her too." Ebon admitted. "However she's capable of taking care of herself." Yuna gasped as she turned around. She saw about half dozen men coming towards her. All dressed in black trench coats. Even though it was dark they all had on dark sunglasses they all brandished nightsticks.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuna asked hoping to avoid any sort of conflict though she almost knew it was hopeless.

"Your on our property." One said he had a goatee on his chin he seemed to be the leader.

"Oh." Yuna said. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have to stay here, we're waiting on some friends."

"Making trouble?" he asked peering over his dark glasses.

"No. Of course not." Yuna said.

"Then leave." He said again.

"We can't." Ebon spoke up, her emerald colored eyes looking at the leader. The leader raised his hand and snapped his fingers. His followers came forward in a menacing way. Ebon tensed, as did Yuna she readied her gun, as they did so the thugs attacked. Yuna was quick to change into her thief garment allowing her more offense advantage. Ebon took out 3 thugs her size and speed made her dangerous. With speed almost on par to Ebon Yuna took out the other two leaving only the leader. But as they turned to him they actually saw he was running. Yuna sighed.

"Fun while it lasted." Ebon commented. Yuna nodded as she zapped back into her gunner dress. They heard a screech of tires the car stopped and a black woman came out.

"You two girls alright?" she asked. Yuna nodded.

"We are fine." Yuna said. The woman nodded as she approached them.

"Mercy be!" she exclaimed looking at Ebon. "I've heard of dem tiger people but nevah saw one befoe. By de way I be Big Angel."

"I'm Yuna." Yuna said with a slight bow. "My friend is Ebon." Angel seemed impressed.

"Lordy be Yuna." She said. "Yer parents brought ye up right." Yuna smiled.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile. Angel nodded.

"Now lets get ye ladies to out hidden place." Angel said. "yer friends be worried. They been shot they where but the long haired one saved em or so I was told."

"So Tifa is ok?" Yuna asked.

"Yes." Angel said. "Strong girl dat one is. Now in da car both of ya!" Yuna and Ebon obeyed and Angel got in and drove off.

"Ok how long do we have to wait for our pigeon to show up?" Zander asked as he propped his feet up on the dashboard of the truck.

"It's only ten of eight he shows up at eight o'clock every night." Vaughn responded.

"He could have changed his plans." Zander said. "You know he could have gotten a girl or something."

"Not him." Vaughn said as he saw a scraggly looking young man come up. "See ye of little faith, he's even early. Let's go." They left the car, the young man was huddled in a corner he looked and saw Zander, he back up right into Vaughn.

"Aw crap!" he exclaimed. "What do you two want?"

"Lets go for a ride." Vaughn said.

"Oh hell no!" he yelled. "I got anyplace with either of you one things happens. I GET SHOT!"

"Still sour about that sting 3 months ago?" Zander asked. "I said I had your back."

"Yes but I was shot in the butt!" the man said. "I'm not coming!"

"You wanna make this hard?" Vaughn asked.

"I'm not going!" he yelled.

"Vaughn on three." Zander said.

"Three." Vaughn said as he grabbed the mans feet Zander grabbed his arms and brought him to the truck and chucked him inside. The both got in.

"Joey." Vaughn said. "Stop being so nervous. We just want information."

"So I won't get shot?" Jimmy asked.

"Unless you piss Vaughn off." Zander said.

"Ok." Joey said calming down. "who ya need the dirt on?"

"The La Grance family." Vaughn said. "We need everything ya know about them." Joey sat back and got ready to recall everything

END CHAPTER 4


	6. Interlude Two

INTERLUDE 2: THE GATHERING

In an unknown place it looked as if legions of solders and mercenaries seemed to prepare in front of a keep. On the balcony a man with fire red hair watched. Behind him a dark skinned woman, a burning man and a Bangaa in white all waited.

"So Karnala tell me why you weren't there with my sister?" He asked not looking at her.

"I'm sorry my lord." The dark skinned woman said. "I sent my best student to help her! How was I to know they could call the power of totema's?"

"You should have been there." He snarled looking at her. "Because of you Darkness my sister is dead!"

"Please!" Karnala begged falling to her knees. "I beg forgiveness!" He went to Karnala and placed his hand on her chest. He kept it there for only a moment when he let go Karnala screamed. Blood spurted from her mouth and she fell to the ground writhing and twisting eventually she stopped and laid still her eyes open in sheer terror. Her dark body contorted in pain mouth open in a final endless scream. He looked down on her corpse before he gestured and the body burst into flame. He looked at the other two.

"Don't fail me like she did." He said. "Where is Mandrake?"

"She'sss with our benefactorrrr." Hail hissed. "She'ssss a wildcard anywayssss."

"Yes." The man said stroking his red beard. "I fear the time for her final elimination is coming soon."

"Lord Brimstone is that wise?" the burning man asked.

"Yes Cyndir." He responded. "Mandrake is out of control she does as she feels she nearly killed the Summoner. Some of the others can be killed but the Summoner and the singer are to be unharmed and brought to me. They are of vital importance to our plan."

"It'ssss harder than we thought." Hail admitted. "The sssummoner sssseems to be willing to ssacrifce herself for her friendsss."

"Yes." Brimstone said. "She does seem to have much passion towards those close to her. Still she is vital to bringing him back as is her friend. Now go and let Karnala's death serve as reminder to what I can do!" Both bowed and left. Brimstone turned his attention back to the solders he smiled soon he would strike and Ivalice would fall. Soon he would bring him back the moment of the coming was close at hand. His attention turned as two men approached him.

"Ardonix." He said addressing the seemingly older one. "Who is the younger one?"

"This is Charx my brother, I trained him in the art of combat." Ardonix said. Brimstone nearly nodded as he conjured a flame that has a picture inside, the picture was of Yuna!

"This is the woman I want brought to me." Brimstone said. "I want her brought to me alive."

"She's beautiful." Charx said breathlessly. Brimstone nodded.

"That she is young one but she's also very dangerous." Brimstone said. "You and your brother must take caution around her."

"She'll be yours my lord." Ardonix said bowing. Charx bowed as well. Brimstone nodded.

"Prepare then be off." He said simply. They nodded and left.

END INTERLUDE TWO


	7. Interlude Three

INTERLUDE 3: LENNE'S PAST

Lenne was about ready to go oddly enough Katejina didn't seem to mind and Marjorie was too busy with Roxanne to even notice. Lenne couldn't find Rimoru, knowing Rim she was most likely wandering. Lenne noticed the different kinship's; she was lucky she had close bonds with Tifa and Yuna. Lenne then noticed Shaden come to her.

"Leaving?" she asked. Lenne nodded.

"To my home." Lenne said. "Well home world really. You should take this time to visit your loved ones Shaden."

"I did." Shaden said. "Didn't go to well. If I stay here I'll go nuts simply sitting." Lenne smiled

"Your more than welcome to come with me." Lenne said. Shaden nodded. Shaden then saw someone it was an old man. Lenne noticed him, as well it was Maechan.

"Ah my lady Lenne." He started. "I found out some interesting facts about the squad that took your life would you like to hear about it?"

"Anything you have would be greatly appreciated old friend." Lenne said with a slight smile.

"You see they knew of you and your lover, Shuyin. They had orders, Shuyin was deemed a menace and sadly enough deadly force was the only way to stop him. You on the other hand were supposed to be brought back to Zanarkand unharmed. Sadly again that was not the case, you see a captain intercepted these orders and sent his own squad in. However they much like him hated anyone with Zanarkardian blood in their veins. Therefore the orders become shoot to kill the rest you know. You where hunted cornered and shot, however the tale does not end there. Shuyin survived and just as he rose the captain who was supposed to get the orders came in with his men. Oh a fierce argument waged but Shuyin saw your body Lenne. The sight of you lying there I fear drove him over the edge. He took the opportunity to scale Vegnagun and activate him to destroy Spira. However he was stopped!"

"HOW!" Lenne practically screamed, Shaden put a comforting hand on Lenne's shoulder.

"Easy my friend." Shaden said her tone soft. Lenne nodded.

"I'm sorry Maechan." Lenne said. "Continue."

"I would." Maechan said. "But the name of whoever stopped Shuyin that one fateful day has been lost. However no bodies where ever recovered from that day. As you saw yourself your body was on this world, who knows where Shuyin's might be resting. But there have been odd reports from where you met your end, Pyreflies have been spotted keeping the guards away. I'm sorry I could be of no more help my lady, and hope you can forgive this old man's feeblemindedness." Lenne smiled.

"You gave me more than enough to go on Maechan." Lenne said. "Thank you."

"Your are most welcome." Maechan said as he walked off. Lenne looked at Shaden. She returned the look Shaden could see the determination in her eyes.

"Your hell bent now aren't you?" Shaden asked. Lenne nodded.

"I have to learn what happened." Lenne said. "If I can't remember my final moments then I fear I will never have peace."

"I'll be with you." Shaden said. Lenne nodded gratefully she then noticed a portal opened.

"Well here we go Shaden." Lenne said. She then went through, Shaden followed. The landed in a dark place behind them was a huge open spot. Lenne looked around the memories came to her, vivid, overwhelming, she fell to her knees. Shaden went to her. Lenne blinked as she saw pyreflies! Not just one but a swarm they seemed to form a wall. Lenne went to the wall she put her hand to it and the hand seemed to get pulled in she gasped as she pulled her hand out.

"Behind here." Lenne whispered. "I'll find answers." She put her hand to the wall and her hand got pulled in, Shaden did the same thing. Shaden was pulled in and her world went black. When the darkness faded she was on her back she moaned weakly as she sat up. She seemed to float she saw no sign of Lenne but what she did see surprised her.

NOTE: THE FOLLOWING IS TAKING PLACE AT THE TIME LENNE AND SHUYIN MET THEIR SUPPOSED END. JUST CLEARING UP ANY CONFUSION

Shuyin played the organ on top of the gigantic monstrosity known as Vegnagun as the music filled the air.

"Yes." He said. "There is hate you'll clear it all away, the world will be clean no more hate, no more pain!" Shuyin heard someone he looked it was her.

"STOP!" Lenne screamed as she ran out her arms outstretched. "Please! Stop this!"

"Lenne?" Shuyin whispered, He came down Lenne ran to him she embraced him.

"There are other ways." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes." Shuyin said. They heard a click of guns the both turned, Lenne held Shuyin tight close to her. Shuyin snarled at the troops. The troops simply aimed their guns. Shuyin and Lenne looked at each other.

"Shuyin." Lenne said. "I.." she never got to finish the troops fired their guns at one time. Lenne and Shuyin both fell to the ground. Lenne looked at Shuyin from where she lay, she was on her back, tears fell from her eyes, and she mouthed

"I love you." But then her eyes closed, Shuyin saw Lenne he was filled with regret for being unable to protect her, then his world went dark. The captain looked at the two and smiled.

"Two less dogs to worry about." He said. "Good work men!" Just then the other captain came in followed by his men. He saw the two lovers laying there, a fierce argument ensued which ended with the second captain shooting the first. During this Shuyin awoke, he hurt and he saw Lenne laying there, he rushed to her and cradled her body, but she was limp, the rage swelled up inside him and he screamed, he screamed for his fallen lover. He saw Vegnagun, he gently set Lenne down and scaled Vegnagun quicker than anyone should have been able to. The troops noticed him and shot at him. They all missed, Shuyin sat down and played chords it seemed frantic but a black void formed.

"YOU'LL ALL PAY!" he screamed. "SPIRA IS FINISHED!" just as he finished a bullet hit him he fell forward and toppled in to the void.

"Someone climb that thing and see what he did!" the captain ordered, he went to Lenne. He whispered a prayer for her. However she opened her eyes, she was hurt a young solder went to her.

"Come on." The captain insisted "You need help". Lenne shook her head.

"Vegnagun? That gigantic Machina. Did he activate it?" she asked. The captain nodded. Lenne looked at the young solder.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Conlin." He said. Lenne nodded.

"Can you help me Conlin?" she asked. He nodded, the captain and Conlin helped Lenne climb Vegnagun. She got up there then she fell in a sitting position.

"I don't have much time left." She admitted. "Conlin you see the control panel?"

"It looks like a keyboard." He said. Lenne nodded as she stood up she held her stomach tenderly. She went to him and put her hands over his hands.

"It is, he's programmed by music." She said. "follow my lead Conlin. All of Spira depends on it." He nodded.

Lenne closed her eyes and she saw an image, it was a woman she had mixed colored eyes hair like hers the colorful braid showed she was a Summoner. Lenne opened her eyes she shook her head and closed them again, she had another image this of a woman with long brown hair and also a dark skinned woman with white hair and what looked to be a person with bunny. Lenne shook her head, she had to keep focus she could figure out the images she had later. She guided Conlins fingers as her slightest press she pushed the key and the keyboard. They did this and Vegnagun shut down. A cheer went out from the troops bellow as Lenne slumped Conlin caught her. As he was about to bring her down to the other troops Vegnagun rocked and shifted, he and Lenne where thrown the captain grabbed Conlux's arm. Conlin had Lenne's arm.

"Pull yourself up lad!" he yelled.

"I can't!" Conlin yelled. "I have to help her!" Conlin tried to pull Lenne up but to no avail, his grip loosened and he felt Lenne's hand slip, he looked as Lenne fell while she fell it looked like she split into another person, he shook his head and pulled himself up.

"I couldn't save the girl." He said sadly.

"You tried lad." The captain said. "Thanks to her and you, we are safe from that menace. She'll be remembered dying to save her people." Conlin nodded the troops left Conlin and the captain where last. Conlin glanced back he thought he saw her, she smiled at him and waved before she vanished.

"Come on lad." The captain said. "You've have a rough day. Saving Spira will most likely earn ya a drink with the boys!" Conlin nodded. He would drink that night but while his friends drank to their good fortune he drank to her. The woman whose name her never got who gave her life to save Spira.

END FLASHBACK

Shaden flew back through the pyrefly wall she had seen what happened with her own eyes. She saw Lenne lay there, she went to her friend, Lenne opened her eyes and she smiled.

"I remember." She whispered. "It is no mistake I am alive, I saw you!" Shaden gave Lenne a quizzical look.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked. Lenne nodded.

"Yes I was there in that body I remembered everything!" she said. "When I was up there trying to help that young man I remember seeing visions. Of you, Yuna, Tifa and Katejina! This is truly meant to be!"

Shaden nodded still unsure.

"We are done here then?" she asked. Lenne shook her head.

"If you don't mind my friend there is someplace else I want to check out." Lenne said.

"Your old home?" Shaden asked. Lenne nodded.

"Yuna told me it's been in ruins for one thousand years but still." Lenne said. "I wish to see it with my own eyes." Shaden nodded as she noticed a portal opening in front of them. Shaden went through first, Lenne cast a glance back at the place where she met her end she then nodded as if she had convinced herself to let go and followed Shaden. They landed in Zanarkand, for the past one thousand years it was refereed to as City of the Dead. Lenne saw something she crept closer Shaden by her side, it was Rikku she seemed to be in an argument with an older man and a mohawked man, she noticed the mohawked person from the commsphere, Lenne thought Yuna said his name was Brother.

"Really pops." Rikku exclaimed. "What's with you and wanting to make this place a cheesy tourist trap?"

"Hey!" Cid said. "I have a right to try to educate Spira's youth on Zanarkand."

"Educate?" Brother asked. "You told me it was a quick way to gather up some gil!"

"Not in front of your sister you mohawked dope!" Cid barked in Ah-bhed Lenne had a difficult time understanding the language.

"I knew it!" Rikku said. "You just wanna make some quick gil! Why not play in the sand in Bikinail? Leave Zanarkand alone, oooh if Yunie where here she would let you have it! AGAIN! And she wouldn't be happy with you either Brother!"

"Yuna! Not happy with me!" Brother asked. "Would she talk to me again?"

"Probably not." Rikku said. Brother looked at Cid.

"Yuna not talking to me! I couldn't stand it! I want out!" Brother yelled. "No gil is worth Yuna not speaking to me!" Rikku giggled.

"Bah, fine" Cid grumbled. "I'll be in my sulking spot in Thunder Plains if ya need me. Derned kids" He walked off grumbling. A ladder came down where Brother and Rikku where and Brother jumped on and got lifted up.

"Hey!" Rikku cried. "What about me!"

"Sorry!" Brother cried down. "Cannot hear you!" Rikku pouted, Lenne and Shaden came out of hiding. Rikku saw them and went to them.

"Hey Lenne!" she said. Lenne smiled.

"What was this I heard about Zanarkand being a tourist attraction?" Lenne asked. "Did that really happen?"

"Yep." Rikku admitted. "Pop decided to con Issaru into going into business with him. But we showed em!"

"Issaru?" Lenne asked.

"Uh-huh. He's an ex-summoner just like Yunie!" Rikku said.

"Does erm 'showing em' have anything to do with the monkeys?" Shaden asked noting the monkeys.

"Yep!" Rikku said. "They are the defenders of Zanarkand!"

"Lovely." Shaden sighed.

"Rikku." Lenne said. "Do you mind if Shaden and I take a look around?"

"Sure go ahead." Rikku said, she then got bopped on the head when the rope ladder from The Celsius the airship Rikku works on came down.

"Come on up slow poke!" Brother called. Rikku sighed.

"Ok Lenne gotta run!" Rikku said as she grabbed the ladder.

"Be safe!" Lenne called as the Airship took off. Shaden starred in absolute awe.

"Unbelievable." She whispered. "That is truly a wonder."

"Yeah." Lenne admitted. "In my time they where a lot smaller and terribly unreliable. A lot has changed." Shaden put a hand on Lenne's shoulder.

"One thousand years have passed my friend." Shaden said. "Times change with the coming seasons. It's the way it works." Lenne nodded as she walked further in she went to the chamber of the Fayth. Lenne remembered all the time she spent here as a summoner. The ruins of Zanarkand where breath taking to Shaden as she followed Lenne.

"It's funny." Lenne said. "Even though it's in ruins this place still feels very much like home to me." Lenne looked at Shaden with a smile.

"We can stay as long as you like my friend." Shaden said. Lenne nodded as she walked around some explaining what she could recognize to Shaden. Lenne paused as they returned to the chamber of the Fayth. She smiled.

"My memories here are still so vivid!" Lenne exclaimed.

"Memories never fade my friend." Shaden said. "Cherish them."

"thank you Shaden." Lenne said. "For everything." Shaden nodded.

"My pleasure." She said.

END INTERLUDE THREE


	8. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: SHOWDOWN ON THE STREETS!

"Ok." Joey said. "The Le Grance's are the worst kind of people. Rich, powerful, ruthless. Old man Le Grance runs the show; his son screwed up big time in the public eye bought a year back. But Old man Le Grance was very polite about it both on and off camera."

"That was the Whitewash scandal right?" Zander asked.

"The very same." Joey said. "Old Man Le Grance even sent him and his wife on a trip. Of course their 4 children Janet, Robert, Lee and Mononla stayed home. That's when Old Man Le Grance saw to it the plane crashed. He had it so it went down in a remote place even had goons there to off any survivors. Thing is Robert was suspicious, he ordered the plane crashed checked out even left to check it out himself about 10 months back, turned up in a dumpster 9 months ago. Lee went and married a girl Old Man Le Grance didn't approve of in private but Old Man Le Grance even gave them his own place on that Ivalice place. News spread quickly that some famous person killed him, turned out to be a frame up this person Yupa I think her name was, turned out to be innocent but still the finger was never pointed at him. You get the picture what a scumbag this guy is?"

"Yeah very nice." Vaughn commented. "Save if for his biography. What about him, his men, how well protected he is you know the important stuff."

"Well he has more bodyguards than he knows what to do with." Joey said. "You have 3 main problems, 3 main people you have to get rid of before you can even think of getting to him."

"Who are they?" Vaughn asked.

"First is Laurel Dent, old man Le Grances right hand man. Makes all the deals and stuff and is also sadistic as all hell. Second is "Muscle" Marko this guy is 450 pounds of pure muscle. Every corner in this town has a stain he left in it due to some poor sucker. Third is some import from Wu-Tai a guy who simply calls himself Red Dragon. Guy is a whiz at the martial arts."

"Bet Tifa could whoop him." Zander smirked.

"Well that's the thing about 3 years ago Tifa Lockhart ran a one day seminar on self defense, He not only took place in it, but also went head to head with Tifa herself. Did pretty good for being totally outclassed." Joey continued. "Since then he's only gotten better. One more thing, Old Man Le Grance has been seen with a guy with red hair and a red beard. Guy calls himself Mister Stone, Any info on him is hard as hell to find."

"So we have a crazed sadist, a muscle bound freak and a kung fu master." Vaughn said.

"That's the size of it." Joey said. "Now I'll be going, have fun." Vaughn grabbed Joey by the back of his jacket.

"Stick around buddy." Vaughn said.

"Your kidding right?" Joey asked. "I'll get shot!"

"You'll get your ass beaten if you leave you rodent!" Vaughn replied.

"Vaughn." Zander said.

"Hold on Zander." Vaughn said. "Your staying we need a stoolie."

"I'll so kick your ass!" Joey retorted.

"Vaughn!" Zander said more agitated

"Keep your shirt on Zander." Vaughn responded. "I'll leave you on a flagpole you little jackass!"

"Oh bring it meathead!" Joey replied.

"VAUGHN!" Zander yelled.

"WHAT!" Vaughn replied.

"We have company!" Zander said pointing out the window. Vaughn looked out and grabbed his guns. He and Zander exchanged looked as they loaded their weapons. Outside a thug army was coming towards them, they where just two men and a sniveling stoolie. Zander and Vaughn looked at each other and nodded.

"ShowTime." The said together as they left the safety of the truck for the men who waited for them on the streets of Kalm.

Tifa paced in the hideout her hands behind her back, she did so ever since the medics there got done checking her. Jan and Kara watched her do so, both said nothing somehow words where useless. What could they say to calm her down? Jan and Kara both knew how dangerous it was on the streets these days. Tifa heard a sound she paused, an elderly man passed by he saw Tifa and gave a polite nod and went on his way. They all gave paused when they heard the door open in the main room. Tifa listened but she didn't know any of the voices. Kara and Jan however both excused themselves. Tifa nodded they both gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze as they left the room. Tifa continued to pace, she let out and angry sigh as she continued pacing. She then saw something, it was a small notepad pocket sized. She noticed the writing on the cover.

DOCTOR HOJO'S LAB NOTES.

Tifa shivered. Hojo there was a name she would rather forget. Four years ago he was a ruthless mad scientist. He did all sorts of twisted experiments to her friends, Cloud, Aeris, Vincent and Red. Common sense told Tifa to leave it, but something compelled her to snatch it off the table where it lay and put it in her jeans pocket. Later she would read it, for now she paced. Tifa paused again she heard the door in the other room open, she heard a voice it was loud but at the same time kind. Tifa heard another voice it sounded like.. Tifa looked up she went to where she heard the voices. Tifa saw a large black woman it must be Big Angel, beside her was a black catwoman it was Ebon she got a lot of looks but some children who where playing went right to her. She was gentle with the children. Tifa thought the children would be afraid of the sight of an eight-foot tall cat woman but the children didn't seem to care either way. Beside Ebon was Yuna! Tifa smiled, Yuna saw Tifa and went to her.

"Your ok!" Yuna exclaimed. "I heard that you got shot!"

"We are fine Yuna." Tifa said. "I was worried more about you and Ebon." Yuna was about to say something when the hideout shook. The elderly man came running out.

"Carnage on the streets!" he yelled. "Two guys are waging hell with the Le Grance goons! They even have Muscle Marko and The Red Dragon with them! Also some odd looking people with them!"

"Grace be!" Big Angel exclaimed as she looked out. "Dat man look like he be on fire and de other, he looken like a reptile in white!" Yuna blinked, could Cyndir and Hail be here! She went to the door, she was followed by Tifa and by Ebon. Yuna went onto the streets there was a shootout going on. Solders saw what was going on, but Yuna saw something else, her heart caught in her throat. It was Mandrake! But to Yuna's surprise she leapt onto Hail, Yuna saw scars on Mandrake, she bled badly.

"Wildcard am I!" she yelled. "You tried to take me out of the damn picture! I'll kill you, you filthy stinking LIZARD!" Hail snarled as he tossed Mandrake from him, he forgot about his targets and went after the untamable catwoman. It was a small favor for Yuna but she knew when Mandrake was done with her revenge she would be back after her in no time. Yuna looked, many goons where heading towards them. They all smiled three woman against all of them to them it was simple, kill them and move into the hideout.

"Ebon?" Yuna asked. "Could you uh.. give me a lift?" Ebon starred a moment then nodded with a smile. She got down on one knee and cuffed her hands and placed them ahead of her knee. Yuna got a running started and jumped onto Ebon's cuffed hands, Ebon then gave Yuna a boost. Yuna flew threw the air shooing her guns at the thugs, when she landed she was in the thief garment and taking out thugs. In a matter of moments Yuna saw Tifa come flying down with a flying kick then Ebon did the same.

"They go down easy." Yuna commented. "But there are so many!"

"Just keep fighting Yunie." Tifa assured her. "If they are going to take us down we take as many of them as possible with us!"

"We can do this!" Ebon shouted. "I didn't stole away just to see you both die!" The three heard sounds of gunfire, the rebel from the hideout where joining the fray. Tifa looked, she saw faces in the windows of the homes, this was Kalm her home after she saved the planet. Tifa then noticed someone he was dressed in a red ninja outfit, he leapt above the grunt and landed in front of Tifa. Tifa paused in her fighting to her surprise no one took a cheap shot. In fact for the moment all fighting in the general area stopped. The man took off his hood to reveal a beard face and shot hair Tifa recognized him! His name was Lain Sian, three years ago he challenged her and put on an impressive display. Where not for his arrogance Tifa would have offered to teach the young man, however he lacked the humility thus she turned him away with the simple

"Come back when you're ready."

She looked at him, almost in awe.

"Do you remember me? Miss Lockhart?" he asked. Tifa nodded. "You see now, that I am ready. Agree to teach me and I'll call off these men."

"Your still not ready Lain." Tifa said. "Come back when you are and I will be more than happy to teach you."

"It appears I need to show you I am ready." He said. "And call me Red Dragon!" with that he came after Tifa, she was forced to be on the defensive. Yuna and Ebon soon found themselves back in the heat of battle with the grunts. However the swarm was thinning Yuna noted that and felt a little relief, soon the last of the grunts fell. Yuna sighed as she looked around, Tifa and Red Dragon where still in a heated fight, it seemed that no matter what Tifa did he found a counter for it. Yuna wondered what made this man not ready for Tifa to train him? Yuna then heard a hissing sound as Cyndir attacked her. Yuna flipped out of the way turning into a black mage as she did so, she and him traded blasts of fire and water. Ebon tensed to help but found herself mauled by someone, she looked up but saw no one! She looked down and saw a short well muscled man.

"Times run out little kitty." He said his voice gruff. "You've run into Muscle Marko now and Ima make cat nip outa ya!"

"Sorry little guy." Ebon said as she kicked him in the face. "But I'm short on time." She turned to leave but felt her tail grabbed.

"I really hate short jokes." Marko snarled as he pulled Ebon back by her tail. She felt as if he tail would snap off, how could someone so small be so strong? She kicked at him again this time with quickness he shouldn't have he released her tail and grabbed her foot. He then swung the eight foot tall three hundred pound Vah Shir like a baseball bat into a lamppost. Ebon lay still, her body seemed to scream with pain, maybe if she stayed still he would leave. He went to her and sat down on her back. She cried out in pain! The little man chuckled as he got up, picked her up he threw Ebon again into the side of a building. He approached and she was trying to get up but her strength failed as she collapsed to the ground laying deathly still. Marko smiled as he approached the unconscious Vah Shir. Both Yuna and Tifa saw what was going on out of the corner of their eyes but neither of them could break away to help, Vaughn and Zander had vanished most likely to finish what they started. Only free one was Mandrake who had just chased Hail away, but would she help?

Mandrake smiled in a silent satisfaction, Hail ran away like the coward he was. Yuna and her friend where in battle; good they could do her work for her. Mandrake looked and saw her sister she lay there still a small man built like a house loomed over her. Mandrake found herself sprinting towards them and jumping onto the small mans back. She placed a hand on the bottom of his chin and behind the top of his head, she gave a twist but nothing happened. The man smiled.

"I gots one tough neck." He said. Mandrake snarled as she kicked off the ground and was in the air her hands still in position, this time using her whole body she spun around she heard a cracking sound and jumped down. She looked at him he smiled again as he cracked his own neck with his massive hands. This wasn't good, he should have been dead or at least in pain. Mandrake tensed the little man seemed to be in a playful mood, meaning he would only kill her after he was through having fun with her broken body, much like he did with Ebon. Mandrake shot forward she dove as him with an open palm. He smiled.

"Watcha gonna do?" he asked "Slap me to d.." he never got to finish as Mandrake palm smashed into his nose sending fragments of bone into his brain. He was dead before he fully realized what hit him. Mandrake smiled and went to her sister, she stirred but she was badly hurt and seemed to be in a great amount pain. Ebon's eyes flickered a moment but remained closed. Mandrake lifted her sister in her arms she heard her whisper

"Sapphire, sweet sister where are you?"

Mandrake smiled a brief moment before in an unexpected move from someone like her. Kissed her sister on her forehead she looked and saw some people she heard Ebon whisper again.

"Don't leave me sis."

Mandrake ran off towards the woods Ebon in her arms. No one dared follow the Vah Shir.

Yuna fought Cyndir, he flew around trying to roast her with his jets of flame. Yuna was on the defensive firing streams of water at the fire creature. However the water evaporated after coming into contact with him. She needed another plan, she needed it fast. Cyndir made another swoop by, Yuna dodged while firing a stream of ice at him. Cyndir screamed as he crashed to the ground. Yuna was about to put the finishing touches on him. When Hail flew down as grabbed Cyndir! Yuna tried to blast Hail but he proved to be too quick. Yuna sighed, she noticed Ebon was gone, and Tifa was still in battle. Yuna ran to where Tifa was fighting.

Tifa, was on the defensive, something a girl of her talents is rarely on. She was silently impressed with how much Lian had grown in skill. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuna coming. However she paused and backed off, Tifa smiled to herself, she was hoping Yuna would see it's a two-person contest. Tifa turned her mind back to the fight. She struck at Lian with several blows, in response he.. smiled? Tifa saw his glowing fist come at her a moment too late,

Tifa was struck her body flew into a nearby building! Then she lay still, Yuna gasped in horror! She had to resist every urge to run to her friend, she saw the man approach Tifa. Lian smiled to himself, he did it! After three years of training he bested his first opponent, the one who brought him untold of shame. He loomed over Tifa, she lay amongst the ruins of a door. He shook his head this could have all been ended if she just accepted to teach him. Lian bent down to take her pulse, better make sure she's done for. As he did, he saw her eyes snap open! Her wine colored eyes flared with anger as she grabbed and flipped him, he landed on his feet as Tifa sprung to hers. Her fist glowing.

"Little hint for next time!" she snarled. "FOLLOW…THROUGH!" with the she hit the Final Heaven, Lian flew back through the air. He sailed through a stop sign and into a building he kept going until he stopped a good ten yards into the building. Tifa sighed, she saw Yuna come to her.

"You ok?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded but feel to one knee grasping her side.

"Dammit." Tifa swore, she looked up Yuna had her hand extended to her, Tifa managed a weak smile as she took her friends hand. As she did she felt a warm sensation flow through her body. As a result she felt much better, she knew that Yuna had cast cure on her. Curing her wounds, Yuna then pulled Tifa to her feet. Tifa stumbled some Yuna supported her, Tifa smiled and leaned on her friend for support.

"Thanks Yunie." She said gratefully.

"You did the same for me." She replied. Tifa nodded with a small smile she directed Yuna to where Lian was struggling to get up. Reluctantly Yuna did so, she was unsure of the wisdom of the idea. Once they got to where he was Tifa knelt by his side.

"I'll see where Ebon might have gone." Yuna offered, seeing Tifa needed time with her ex-pupil.

"Thanks Yunie." Tifa said she then turned her attention to Lian.

"Here to gloat?" he asked while wincing in pain. Tifa shook her head and actually cure a cure spell on him healing him. He looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"A rule I follow." Tifa said. "When the battle is over, attempt to make a friend of the enemy."

"You are a worthy opponent." He started. "I am not I am weak and foolish in my pride."

"Your also ready." Tifa stated. He looked at her in total shock. "All you needed to do was show humility." He nodded slowly as he got to his feet. Tifa offered her hand but he shook his head. He got to his feet and looked at Tifa.

"You say I am ready." He said. "but I don't think I am. I have much to find about myself. You have my thanks for showing me the error of my arrogance." He bowed to her. Tifa returned the bow, he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked.

"A meeting is planned tonight at an old warehouse on the edge of town. All of the Le Grance henchmen will be there as will Mister Stone." Lian said. "I trust you'll be there. I saw your friends going there, it might be over. Still I wish to impart this wisdom to you." Tifa nodded.

"Thank you Lian." She said, Tifa watched the young man vanish into the night, Yuna's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"You ok?" Yuna asked seeing Tifa jump.

"I'm fine Yunie." She responded. "Any sign of Ebon?"

"Well." Yuna started. "People are saying that some other cat woman came in and took her away after she took out the muscle guy."

"Other cat woman?" Tifa mused. "Mandrake?"

"I was thinking it might be her." Yuna agreed. "But what do we do?"

'Not much we can do Yuna." Tifa said. "We have no idea where they went. I do however have an idea where Zander and Vaughn might have vanished to." Tifa told Yuna about the meeting.

"So think we should go there?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded, she left at run Yuna followed her. They went to the outskirts they saw a large warehouse in the distance. As they where about to get closer, they heard a sound, both whirled around to see a thin gentleman dressed in a suit. He had long hair, dark sunglasses and what looked like a small jewel in his forehead.

"Greetings!" he announced. "I am the visionary! I foresaw this moment. COLLECT THEM!" Yuna and Tifa both cocked their heads confused their confusion was short lived as a portal roared open above them. Unlike the previous ones this one seemed to pull them in. Both cried out in confusion as they got sucked into the yellow belly of the portal. The portal closed with a deafening BOOM! Afterwards the Visionary stood there a smile playing across his thin lips. He turned his head as a red haired man approached.

"The two girls?" he asked.

"Where collected." Visionary finished. "Our benefactor?"

"Set up went as planned." The red haired man said. "They are taking him away as we speak. They will be far to busy with him to notice the two girls missing. Everything else all set?"

"All set." Visionary responded.

"Our source?" he asked.

"She's willing with the right inspiration." Visionary replied.

"It's almost at hand." He said.

"First the avatars, then him." Visionary said looking to the sky. "Enjoy this full moon. Next time you see it, it will be stained with blood he spilled. Brimstone." Brimstone laughed and they faded away.

Cove of Honor for nearly two weeks they cooled their heels embarking on side venture after side venture. Now in the in where they stayed, Katejina and Marjorie sat, the two friends talked as Roxanne a child in Viera terms and Hastings a moogle watched with little interest.

Suddenly a roaring sound was heard as a portal ripped open. Katejina and Marjorie cried out as the seemed to get pulled in. Roxanne tried to grab Marjories arm but the same force that pulled Kate and Marj in seemed to keep Roxanne and Hastings from lending a hand. Thus they where helpless as they watched. The portal vanished after sucking the two in leaving no mark it was ever there.

Zanarkand, the city Spira called City of the Dead, destroyed by the malicious force known as Sin. Home to Lenne, one thousand years in the past. Now she walked the ruins, her friend Shaden by her side. She felt good the memories came back to her, her first performance, first kiss. Lenne smiled fondly as she remembered. The two then heard a roaring sound as a portal popped up. Both found themselves being pulled in, the quiet of the city was disturbed until both women got pulled in. Then the quiet returned minus the two women.

Mandrake brought her unconscious sister to a cave, she lay her on the ground she let out a gentle moan. Why was she doing this? She helped her sister? Why? What made her do it? Was it the thought of seeing her family again? Sadly Mandrake had no time to answer the question as a portal roared open! She saw Ebon get pulled in, she leapt to grab Ebon but found herself getting pulled in as well! She screamed as she was pulled into the abyss.

Lavastorm Mountains, a place on the world of Norrath, home of the lair of the Red Dragon Lord Nagafen. Here a band of men dressed in black armor waited. Their leader stood tall his dirty blonde hair made him look youthful.

"Ardonix?" a young man asked, he has short dark hair. He looked at his brother who carried an unconscious girl. Her raven colored hair spilled into Charx's arms. They had found her near a village by the harbor city of Cove of Honor. Feeling she might be a problem Ardonix sent 4 of his men from the rowdy Squirmishers after her.

Only one came back, he brought the girl with him, she was unconscious. The survivor recounted how fiercely she fought, his own maimed hands proved that, where ten fingers where, now there where only seven. Ardonix opted for the safe choice and bound her hands behind her back ad disarming her. Later before they came to the lava storm mountains he found out from some sources her name was Rimoru and she was a traveling companion of his target.

Thus that saved her life. Live bait was always more appealing than dead one. After that they took a yellow portal to this place. Ardonix's mind drifted back to the present. He turned to his brother.

"We should be able to set up a camp here." Charx said. "At least for the night. We'll post a watch and a guard to the prisoner."

"Put the prisoner with me." Ardonix said casting a gazed to his men together there where 6 dozen of them. Squimishers the cannon fodder, spearmen, archers, Shieldmen all of whom where elites and Swordsmen. The other dozen consisted of wisemen, tailors, armorers and medics. "I don't trust the others not to have fun with her. We need her alive." Charx nodded. He gave the order and systematically they began to set up. Ardonix was lucky to find three volunteers from the village they sought refuge in to replace the ones the girl had slain. For now the day was complete. Tomorrow they would set out.

END CHAPTER 5


	9. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: SEPERATION

Greater Faydark, if there were a word to describe it active would be one of the many words used. From young adventurers struggling to kill a simple wasp and getting aide from a kinder more experienced person. To those who are brave enough to try to tackle the Orc Castle known as Crushbone. To those who simply pass by to cast beneficial spells onto the younger ones. However this was new even for greater Faydark on the road in between the wizard's spires and the high Elf town known as Felwithe lay two women, one was clearly human she had a long braid of hair and a pink hood, with a blue skirt. The other was a strange one, she looked like a strikingly beautiful young lady, but she had bunny ears and seemed to be slender in her build. A few people ran by them paying them no mind but one came to them and stopped. She carefully pulled them from the main road, she inspected them, and they seemed to have no injuries of any sort, by her side a large wolf growled.

"Down Necrotic." She said. The white tiger looking Van Shirr stroked her pets' head. Necrotic nuzzled its head against her chain shirt. She cast a glance at the two unconscious women.

Who where they? Why where they here? What happened? She heard a moan as the human woke up. She put her finger to her head as she shook it. She noticed her comrade then she saw her. She gasped.

"It's ok." The Van Shirr said. "I'm Zazha, the wolf is my pet Nekrotic. I found you and your friend on the main road. I pulled you here so you wouldn't get trampled by some of the people here."

"I'm Yuna." Yuna said with a small bow, "My friend is Marjorie." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Greater Faydark." Zazha replied. Yuna gave her a blank look. "On the continent called Faydwer." Yuna blinked. "On the world called Norrath." Yuna then nodded.

"Oh." Yuna said.

"What is your friend?" Zazha asked nodding at Marjorie.

"She's a Viera, from the world called Ivalice." Yuna said. "She's my friend." Marjorie moaned and woke up. She shook her head while whispering, it was so soft Yuna couldn't make it out. Marjorie looked at Yuna, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What's wrong Marj?" Yuna asked. Marjorie fell into Yuna's arm with a great sob.

"It's all my fault!" she cried between sobs. Yuna held her close.

"What is?" she asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Marjorie sobbed. Yuna stepped back the grief stricken Viera fell to her knees. "I only wanted to see him again!"

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"My brother!" Marjorie blubbered. "I was told by the Prophet to tell what I knew, so I did with the promise of seeing him again!"

"You betrayed us." Yuna stated. She looked at the ground, she couldn't look at Marjorie. "Just to see your brother who you never told us about. You lied to us, your friends."

"Please!" Marjorie begged. "Look at me! I'm sorry!" Tears stained the Viera's face.

"Just stop." Yuna said. "I've heard enough." Marjorie crumbled to the ground a hysterical mess. Zazha had been watching but had to say something now.

"Why are you turning your back on her?" Zazha asked. "She just did what she felt was right to see someone she loves! What right do you have to turn on her? Wouldn't you do anything to see someone you thought dead?" Yuna paused.

A word entered her mind Tidus. She left her sheltered life on Besaide because she saw a sphere of someone who she thought was him. She risked life and limb to find answers. She was willing to risk it all to be with him. Marjorie was different her brother wasn't a dream, he was real. Yuna slowly approached the sobbing Viera and knelt down before her and reached out her hand, Marjorie grabbed and hugged Yuna. For the longest time Yuna said nothing, and let Marjorie cry in her embrace.

Yuna was wrong to turn her back.

"It will be ok." Yuna finally whispered. "I'll help you, we'll help you. Together." Marjorie looked at Yuna.

"You mean it?" she asked. Yuna nodded. Marjorie smiled, she then slumped forward onto Yuna snoring softly. Yuna set her down.

"She's exhausted." She noted. Zazha nodded.

"We could find you a place to rest." Zazha said. Yuna shook her head, in all truth she wasn't sure how well liked Viera's and her for that matter where here was. Most importantly she was unsure if they accepted gil. For all she knew her money was all but worthless here.

"We'll be ok." Yuna said.

"I find that hard to believe." Zazha noted. "I'll go grab you some supplies. Even if you are all set you'll most likely need more."

"Thank you." Yuna said. Zazha smiled and went on her way her wolf on her heels. Yuna sat down she heard Marjorie moan softly as she woke up. Yuna went to her and knelt down beside her.

"You ok?" yuna asked. Marjorie nodded.

"Thank you again Yuna." Marjorie said. "For understanding."

"It's ok." Yuna said. "I stand by what I said, we'll help you find your brother and get him to you."

"And the others?" Marjorie asked.

"I'll leave that up to you." Yuna said. "My lips are sealed on this matter. It has to be your choice Marj." The teenage looking Viera nodded. Together the two sat and waited for Zazha to return.

Everfrost Peaks, here a day without snow is never seen. The snow always falls sometimes in a flurry or snow squal. Sometimes in a blizzard, but the snow always falls and it's always cold. The snow fell on a young woman, she lay on her back the snow lightly coating her blue and white dress and soaking in her hair.

She woke up and shivered, she was cold, and she saw someone in the distance. She could tell by the ears it was Katejina. Lenne shivered fiercely, Katejina saw this and removed her jacket, she draped it around Lenne's shoulders and bundled her in it, and then in an unexpected move she lifted Lenne in her arms. Lenne looked in shock, she didn't know which took her more by surprise, the generosity shown by Katejina or her strength.

"Thank you." Lenne said. Katejina nodded. "I'm worried about them too." Lenne added sensing Katejina's concern.

"I'm sure they're ok." Katejina said. She then started walked, no particular direction. The cold didn't seem to bother Kate, as much as it did Lenne. Even wrapped in Katejina's jacket Lenne was still cold. After walking for about a quarter of an hour Katejina looked at Lenne, the concern evident.

"Want me to stop?" she asked. "Give you a chance to try to warm up?" Lenne shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. Katejina nodded uncertain, she cast her gaze ahead of them. Before them lay an Ice Palace of sorts, in the entrance she saw someone sitting. She approached them, the person lifted her head as she head them. She saw Lenne bundled in the jacket and started to go through her own packs. This woman was a slender young woman her long brown hair nearly concealed her pointed ears, she was dressed in leather armor. She approached Lenne with a bundle. Katejina set Lenne down and she took the bundle. She opened it to find a coat and leggings, she handed Katejina's jacket back to her and changed into the gifts from the stranger. A few minutes later she felt warmer.

"Thank you." She said to the stranger.

"your welcome." She replied. "Oh by ways of introduction I'm Willowcroft. Who are you two. And not to be rude but what is she?" she pointed at Katejina. Katejina smirked with a wry grin.

"I'm Katejina." Katejina introduced. "And I'm a Viera. From Ivalice." Willowcroft nodded.

"I'm Lenne." Lenne said. "From Spira."

"Your both from the united worlds?" Willowcroft asked. "why are you here?"

"Somehow we got brought here." Lenne explained. She noticed Katejina looking further inside. "You ok Kate?"

"This Palace." She said. "An ice palace. Like they said."

"Who?" Willowcroft asked.

"When the doorways between the worlds opened a group of Viera came here." Katejina said. "To explore an ice palace."

"You want to check it out?" Lenne asked. Katejina nodded. Lenne looked to Willow. "Want to join us?" Willow nodded.

"Sure." She said. "Always wanted to check out Perma Frost." The trio went in they saw someone sitting near the back. He paid them no mind, they continued. They entered the dungeon it was empty.

"Odd." Willowcroft noted. "No guards." They continued in they saw nothing. They went further in into a large room and finally saw something. However it was bodies, corpses of goblins and large blue giants littered the ground.

"Show caution." Willowcroft warned "The lady sometimes inspects here." Lenne nodded, she noticed a large shield on the ground. She picked it up, she noticed an emblem. It seemed to be one that Marjorie had on her fencer outfit. Lenne went to Katejina but noticed her starring at a wall. Katejina went closer and touched the wall. Lenne joined her, she looked, she saw four Viera entrapped in the ice all looked like they where taken by surprise. She looked at Katejina as fell to her knees.

"Loraine, Bertha, Meredith, Nicky." She whispered her hand touching the ice. Willowcroft joined them. She looked down after seeing the four Viera.

"Any chance.." Lenne started.

"I'm sorry." Willowcroft said. "I doubt it, I think they are dead." Lenne knelt by Katejina's side.

"Come on." She said gently. "Lets go." Katejina nodded, she looked at the various bodies of the goblins and giants.

"Who caused this?" she asked. "Can't be the Viera. The ice seems thick."

Suddenly a roar was heard. The all looked up and saw a gigantic White Dragon! Katejina readied her bow and let an arrow loose, the arrow grazed the dragon.

"It's Lady Vox!" Willowcroft cried. "Hurry to the entrance, she can't follow us out!" The three ran with Vox hot on their tail. They reached the entrance and ran to where they first met Willow. However what they saw they didn't want to see another dragon a red dragon was on the snowy plains. As they opted to turned back they heard a crashing as Vox burst free.

"This… this…this isn't possible!" Willowcroft stammered. "They aren't supposed to be here!"

"Ok I'm sure they'll listen." Katejina quipped. Lenne ignored the banter, she still had the Viera make shield it looked big enough to support her. Without a warning Lenne shot out and tossed the shield on the ground. She started moving as if she was riding a snowboard. She shot magic at the dragons in an attempt to get them to chase her.

"She's gone mad." Willowcroft observed.

"Hope she knows what she's doing." Katejina said.

Lenne lead the two dragons to the ice. She dodged blasts of fire and ice from the dragons. She noticed a hole in the ice big enough for her to fit through, Lenne looked the dragons where preparing a final assault on her. She had no choice, she stripped off her coat.

The dragons swept down both firing their breath weapons. From where Katejina and Willowcroft stood they saw it. They then saw both dragons fly away. They both shot down to the ice. Willow found the jacket, Katejina looked she saw a hole and she saw Lenne!

Lenne shivered her body soaked, Katejina helped her out of the icy water. Katejina wrapped Lenne in her jacket as well as the one Willowcroft gave her. Lenne still shivered as she slipped into sleep. Her lips turning blue.

"She can't stay here." Katejina stated. "She'll freeze to death!" Willowcroft nodded knowing how critical the situation was. Lenne needed someplace warm and she needed it quickly.

"Gather close to me." She instructed.. Katejina obeyed she cast a worried glance to Lenne who still shivered in her arms.

'Please let her be ok.' Katejina thought. 'Please don't take her yet.' Katejina heard Willow say

"Take us home." The three vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Zazha was just about done her shopping, she got food and water for her new friends. She felt the wind rise and when it faded she saw a wood elf and another bunny eared creature, this one carried someone. Zazha noticed the wood elf.

"Willow!" she cried. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Katejina and Lenne." Willowcroft said.

"Can the formalities." Katejina cut in clearly irritated. "Lenne needs someplace warm and she needs it now!" Willow nodded.

"I think I know your friends." Zazha said. "They are by Felwithe, I'll go get them." Zazha then ran off. Katejina at Willow's instructions got onto a wooden platform where they where taken up. Once there they where lead to a house with a large bed. Katejina quickly stripped Lenne of her cold and wet clothes and set her in bed. After drying her best she could.

At that moment Marjorie was walking, she was fine until Yuna notice her ears perk up. Yuna followed uncertain as to why, but Marjorie seemed determined.

"We should be waiting for Zazha." Yuna said. Hoping maybe Marjorie would offer an explanation.

"I heard Katey." Marjorie said not slowing her rapid pace. "She's here! I think Lenne is too." Yuna nodded that's all she needed to know. They continued and they ran into Zazha! Who was going to get them, after Zazha offered a hurried explanation, she cast a spell that allowed them to run as fast as a wolf. With that extra speed they made the lifts at the City of Kelethin. Yuna looked at the lifts she got on followed by Marj and Zazha. Yuna saw Zazha press a button and with a rumble the lift went up. Once up top they left the lift, there Marjorie lead them using her sharp hearing. They went up a slanting platform and into a large house. There in the house where Katejina and Lenne! Lenne lay in a large bed. Katejina by her side. Katejina told them of what happened.

"Will she be ok?" Yuna asked looking at Lenne. She noticed her lips where blue and she shivered violently.

"What the hell do you think!" Katejina snapped. "She's freezing to death! And there's not a damn thing any of us can do about it!" Yuna looked taken back she approached Katejina who fell to her knees. Marjorie went to Katejina as well, she never saw Kate this emotional before.

"I'm sure you did all you could." Yuna assured her. Katejina shook her head.

"I should have protected her." She said. "Now because of me she's like this."

"Don't beat yourself up Katey." Marjorie admonished. "You can't save everyone. Like Yuna said I'm sure you did your best."

"And it wasn't good enough!" Katejina cried. Yuna looked both Willowcroft and Zazha left the room seeing it was best to leave them alone. Yuna went to Lenne's bedside, slowly Yuna removed her hood, then her top, her blue skirt, her guns and her boots. When she was she was nearly naked. Yuna then got into bed with Lenne and huddled close to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katejina asked.

"On my home of Besaide I learned that when someone suffers from prolonged exposure to the could the best thing to do it huddle close to them. There your body heat warms them as well. It's worth a shot with Lenne, and beds big enough for one more." Yuna explained.

Katejina sighed as she removed her quiver of arrows, shirt and leggings. Yuna could see various markings and tattoos on her body. She joined them, Marjorie left the room, and Katejina's hearing could hear Marj in a hushed voice tell Zazha and Willowcroft about their plan. The day turned to night and eventually both women drifted to sleep.

The moon was high when Lenne woke up, aside from the faint glow of a candle in the corner it was dark. Lenne felt like she was naked, she also felt something. She looked to her right and saw Yuna and Katejina was on her left, both slept. As Lenne was wondering why the devil they where here she heard yuna sigh as she woke up. She turned and noticed Lenne was awake.

"How do you feel?" yuna asked.

"Warm but kind of awkward at the moment." Lenne said. Yuna giggled as she went to wake up Katejina. She noticed Kate stirred restlessly in her sleep, as Yuna was about to wake her, Katejina's eyes opened. She cast a glance at Lenne who smiled at her. Katejina nodded quickly and hastily left the bed and the room to the balcony outside. Yuna shook her head as she handed Lenne her dress sphere. Yuna had already zapped into her gunner attire. Lenne did the same with songstress.

"I'll be ok Yuna." Lenne assured her. "Go to Katejina."

"Ok." Yuna agreed. "I'm happy your ok."

"I have you and Kate to thank for that." Lenne replied with a small smile. Yuna nodded and returned the smile as she saw Lenne drift back to sleep.

Kelethin, a treetop city, the inhabitants here are used to strange sights. An ogre running from the guards, the dark blue skinned orcs terrorizing the younger hunters. So a half naked woman with bunny ears on a balcony didn't raise as many questions as one would think.

Katejina wasn't a crier, it just isn't in her nature to do so. However this time tears did come. What she saw in those frozen caverns struck her unlike any arrow or blow. Why was she so put back by this? She shook her head as she heard someone, she didn't look she knew who it was.

"Always out for others aren't you?" Katejina asked not looking at Yuna.

"I worry." She stated. "It's not like you to run off."

"I don't want to talk about it." Katejina replied.

"Wasn't going to bring it up." Yuna responded. "I only wanted to thank you for helping Lenne. She's sleeping now but she should be ok." Yuna turned to walk off.

"Come here." Katejina called. "I might as well tell someone." Yuna went to where Katejina was.

"You sure?" she asked. Katejina nodded.

"When the portals first appeared on Ivalice four Viera, four of my friends decided to check out this world." Katejina started starring at the sky. "They assured me they would be safe and I believed them. When they failed to return I convinced myself they where happier there. Then today came and I saw them myself trapped in the ice for all I know they are dead. Then the whole thing with Lenne. I think I made a mistake."

"by being this open?" Yuna asked. "By making friends? You really think it's a mistake?" Katejina paused a moment and looked at Yuna before shaking her head.

"No." she said softly as if she didn't even want to hear herself admit it. "I want this." Yuna smiled and place a hand on Katejina's shoulder.

"I'm glad you finally admit it." She said. "You going to be ok?" Katejina nodded as she re-entered the small house only to exit through the main door. Yuna followed something in her arms, Katejina stopped and looked at her with her piercing eyes.

"Stay with Lenne." She ordered. "I need to be alone. I need to sort things out. I need to clear my head Yuna."

"Ok." Yuna agreed. "But at least take these." She said handing her clothes to Katejina. Katejina smiled and took the clothes. She quickly changed into them and left. Yuna sighed as she sat on a chair by Lenne's bedside. She noticed the color had returned to her friend. Yuna smiled to herself, at least the friends that where with her where safe. Yuna hoped the others would be ok as well. She heard someone come in she looked and it was Willowcroft, Zazha and Marjorie. Yuna told them about Katejina.

"I'll go look for her." Marjorie volunteered "I wanna to talk to her anyway."

"What about Lenne?" Yuna asked.

"I'll stay with her hon." Zazha offered. "Willow has offered to help you look for your friends."

"Thank you." Yuna said. "that's very kind of you to do."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Willowcroft stated. Yuna nodded.

"I only need a moment with Marj." Yuna said. Willow nodded with a smile. Yuna went to the balcony with Marjorie.

"Your going to tell Katejina?" Yuna asked. Marjorie nodded.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked. Yuna nodded.

"I do." She replied simply. Marjorie nodded nervously.

"Think she'll understand?" Marjorie asked.

"She's your friend right?" yuna asked. "Of course she'll understand." Marjorie smiled.

"Thanks Yuna." She said. Yuna smiled at the young Viera as she left. Yuna went back into the house. Zazha was sitting on the chair, Yuna cast a final glance at Lenne, and her color had fully returned and was now sleeping peacefully. You looked at Willow.

"Ready whenever you are." She said. Willow nodded and the two where encircled in leaves and left in a whoosh of air.

The East Commonlands, once a few years back an invasion was staged, in which dark forces tried to prevent the forces of the light from reaching Kithicor Forest. Now near the entrance to the dread Nektulos Forest lay two people. One a human her long dark hair blowing freely in the wind. The other who was waking up, a dark elf. Shaden moaned as she sat up she looked around. She was back on Norrath, she saw Tifa laying there, she shook her gently Tifa sat up shaking her head. She looked around

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Outside of Nektulos forest." A voice called as a figure jumped down. It was Drasalanna. "I have heard many grumbling about a strange and of people being spotted in Lava Storm mountains. They have someone with them, a girl, in red robes."

"Rim!" Tifa said breathlessly. "We have to go there!" Drasalanna chuckled.

"You go into Nektulos forest you'll be killed before you even reach Lava Storm." Drasalanna countered. "but these might help." She handed Tifa a bundle, Tifa opened the bundle and found a mask some slippers and a robe. Tifa gave Drasalanna a confused look.

"Get into the robe and slippers first." She instructed. Tifa nodded she saw a well shaded area and went there. A few minutes later she came out in the robe and slippers.

"mind telling me what this is about?" she asked.

"Put on the mask." Drasalanna said simply. Tifa did so. At that moment her body changed, her skin turned dark blue her long brown hair turned white. Tifa looked down at herself in confusion and gasped when she saw her blue flesh!

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Mask of the Deceivers." Drasalanna said. "Your old clothes would draw too much attention. So I have to be creative, here you look like a caster."

"Or we could saw she's a new breed of dark elf monk." Shaden suggested with a smirk. Tifa ignored the comments and pulled on her robe.

"Something wrong?" Drasalanna asked.

"I feel like I'm about to fall out of this robe." Tifa muttered.

"You'll be fine Tifa." Shaden comforted. "Now lets get going."

The three women went into the dark forest known as Nektulos Forest, the sun rarely ever penetrated the dense trees in this area. Thus earning it the nicknames Forest of Eternal Darkness. They went for quite a while before hearing sounds the unmistakable sounds of men's laughter. The looked over a sloping hill and saw a small encampment of men all dressed in dark armor. All looked human, Tifa looked and in the distance of the camp saw a young girl chained to a pole.

"They have her." Tifa said in a low whisper.

"The child?" Drasalanna asked. Tifa nodded.

"You two go try to free her." Shaden suggested. "I'll distract them."

"Think you'll be able to?" Tifa asked. Shaden nodded, Tifa went with Drasalanna. They crept to where they saw Rim chained up. From where they left Shaden they heard a boom . Tifa looked an earth creature was fighting the men in armor.

"Earth Elemental." Drasalanna explained. "Shaden will cast another one after this one dies when she's moved her position. Keep them guessing and away from us."

"Let's pray it works." Tifa said as she approached where Rim was. From where Tifa was she seemed to be sleeping, her kimono was ripped in a few places and her hair was mussed. Tifa saw some scratches on her, she placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Rim." She looked up and saw a dark elven face she squealed but the elf put a hand over her mouth. She put a hand to her own face and removed the mask.

"Tifa!" Rimoru said in an excited whisper.

"You unhurt?" Drasalanna asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Rimoru said. "Just free me and lets go." Drasalanna nodded and noted the chains.

"This will take time." She sighed.

"Make it quick." Tifa stated. "Shaden's plan didn't work and they just saw us! I'll keep them busy you work on freeing Rim!" As she finished four men overtook her. Tifa fought hard but they had on armor and also had numbers. Tifa noticed an earth creature come to her aide.

"Tifa!" Rim cried hoping to be heard. "Just go! I'll be fine!" Tifa nodded grimly.

"Shaden!" she commanded. "You and Dras go! I'll meet up with you!"

"But…" Shaden started.

"GO!" Tifa barked. Shaden nodded hesitantly, she grabbed Drasalanna by the arm and lead her away. She would explain later right now her thoughts where on Tifa. Shaden lead them to the path to Lavastorm and sank down in despair. She knew the chances of her seeing Tifa alive again where against all odds.

Last stands, many of them have been made, some even beat the odds. But one lone martial arts trained girl against six dozen armored men? The word miracle comes to mind. Tifa fought fiercely but she was tiring almost of fast. She had no materia on her they where in her old clothes. She relied on her martial arts training and kept focus. She might go down but she wasn't going to make it easy! She then felt a blow hit her and she staggered another hit her and another a final blow and Tifa fell. She looked and saw Rim her face fading into the darkness as she collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Rimoru's cry of

"TIFA!"

Became a pleasant whisper as Tifa Lockhart faded from consciousness. Tifa lay there. Her prone body surrounded by the solders.

"She fought like a demon"

"Demon's should be so lucky to fight that hard!"

"Is she dead?"

"She will be soon."

"Tried to free the other girl?"

"Guess so."

"Stop standing there! My brother wants us to move out!"

"Charx sir! What about the girl?"

"Leave her for dead. Now move!"

Charx looked at Rim who starred at Tifa, her friend was deathly still. Rim hoped for some movement a twitch of the finger a moan even for the hair to move. ANYTHING! Charx removed the pole she was chained to.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He said.

"Murderer!" Rimoru cried. "All she wanted to do was to free me! You had no right! No right to kill her in cold blood!"

"It's my brothers orders!" Charx snarled as he led her along. "Where it me she would still be alive!" Rimoru said nothing but tears streaked down her face she allowed herself to be taken. For all she knew one of her friends was dead, the young priestess felt an emptiness inside her. Oblivious to all else and the picture of Tifa's body engraved in her mind she went with her captors.

In Nektulos forest it's not uncommon to find a body. Sometimes it's a helpless traveler who angers the guardians. Here however was a young girl, her brown hair almost covered her youthful face. A large grizzled wolf nuzzled her.

"FLUFFY!" a voice called. The wolf went to the owned of the voice. It was a large barbarian woman in Dark leather looking armor. She saw Tifa.

"Poor young thing." She whispered. She then heard a faint moan, Tifa's eyes opened for a brief instant before her strength faded and they closed again. "She's alive! I don't have the power to heal her though." She noticed fluffy looking he growled before leaving almost leading her. She gathered Tifa in her arms and followed her warder as she did she heard Tifa whisper faintly.

"Y…y…yunie.." she whispered before she went limp again. Her face grew grim as she followed the determined Fluffy.

Shaden paced and wrung her hands, she did so ever since they stopped at entrance to Lava Storm. Tifa weighed heavily on her mind she shouldn't have left her alone. Drasalanna searched for words to comfort her friend but found none. They both turned as they heard something! They saw a wood elf along with a woman, it looked like Yuna. Shaden rose and the wood elf put her arm in front of Yuna.

"Tier'dahl" she said. "Stay behind me."

"It's ok Willowcroft." Yuna said. "They're my friends." Yuna ran to Shaden and instantly noted the worried look and the tears in her eyes. "Is everything ok?" Shaden shook her head. She told Yuna about Tifa. Yuna was silent after.

"I didn't want to leave her, she was insistent." Shaden said. Yuna shook her head.

"Tifa." She whispered she looked at Shaden. "Who has Rimoru? Who did you fight?"

"I don't know." Shaden admitted. "They had on black armor and…" she paused as she saw Yuna looked past her. She turned and behind her stood a large female with Tifa limply in her arms. Shaden sank to her knees the tears streaking down her face.

"No!" she said as she shook her head as if trying to ward off a nightmare. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Is she…" Yuna started as she approached Tifa.

"She's alive." The barbarian said. "Just barley I found her like this." Yuna brushed a strand of hair out of Tifa's face. Tifa opened her eyes.

"Y…yunie." She whispered faintly. "A…ardo…nix, h…he h…as, Rim…" he voiced cut off as she lost consciousness. Tears brimmed in her eyes she dried her tears. She then looked up her mixed colored eyes flared with anger. She turned to the others.

"Willow, take her Dras and Shaden back to the others." She ordered.

"I'm going with you." Shaden said. "I won't lose another friend."

"Fine." Yuna said roughly.

"I'll make my own way." Drasalana said. "Good luck." The dark elf then vanished.

"Relanna hon." Willowcroft said. "Get close to me. Zazha is with her friends." Relanna nodded and got close and soon they where gone. Shaden looked at Yuna. She had started walking, Shaden never saw Yuna so angry, and she wondered whom it was at, Ardonix or her. Shaden followed.

"Yuna!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"To find him." Yuna responded not slowing her pace or looking back. "Either come or don't." Shaden caught up to Yuna.

"I didn't want to leave her." Shaden explained.

"You said that." Yuna said. Shaden reached for Yuna. "Let GO!" she pulled her arm away. She looked at Shaden she said nothing.

"If you're going to blame me then do so." Shaden said. "I know you want to." Yuna shook her head.

"Come on Shaden." She said simply. "You decided this so come on. I want you with me on this. I don't think I can handle this monster alone." Shaden nodded.

"Yuna." She said. "Tifa will be ok."

"I hope your right." Yuna said as she continued. Shaden followed.

Willowcroft and Relanna appeared in Kelethin, Tifa limply in Relanna's arms. Willow led her to where they stayed. Lenne was awake and with Zazha. Both saw them as they went into the house. Relanna lay Tifa on the bed. They heard something else and they saw Katejina and Marjorie. Marjorie saw Tifa and ran to her bedside.

"TIFA!" she screamed "What happened to her!" The young Viera shook Tifa, her hands shaking, unable to see her friend in so much pain Katejina pulled her away, Marjorie buried her head in Katejina's shoulder and sobbed.

"She, she'll be ok right?" Katejina asked a quiver in her normally calm and even voice. She tried her best to comfort Marjorie, for once Katejina totally was unsure. Tifa was a bloody mess her survival was in high doubt. Katejina tried to soothe herself by soothing her distressed friend. Lenne went to Tifa's bedside and took her hand. Lenne hummed the white light began to encoat Tifa but soon faded, Lenne noticed this and kept trying. With the same results, she sank in despair.

"I can't help her." She admitted.

"What do you mean!" Katejina demanded.

"She's too hurt!" Lenne exclaimed her frustrations getting the better of her. "If you gave life instead of took it you would know there are limits!" Katejina starred at Lenne before turning and leaving with a huff. Marjorie looked in shock at Katejina and at Lenne, before running out of the room herself. Lenne sighed and looked around.

"Can either of you help her?" she asked.

"I might be able to." A voice said. Lenne looked Marjorie was back with a human female she was in armor she went to Tifa's beside, Lenne made room for her as she inspected Tifa.

"Angelanica hon." Willowcroft started. "Can you do it? I could always try." Angelanica nodded. She placed her hands on Tifa's body and chanted energy poured into Tifa's body for what seemed like a long time. When it was done she sank back, Zazha caught her.

"Wow." Marjorie said breathlessly. "Will Tifa be ok?"

"She should be." Angelanica sighed. "Not one hundred percent sure though." Lenne nodded as she went to Tifa's bedside. She seemed better, Lenne hoped she wasn't imagining things. She left Tifa's bedside and noticed Marjorie, the young Viera pulled her head as if she wanted Lenne to follow her. Lenne did so to outside the front door of the house.

"You know how badly you hurt Katey?" she asked. "She's really upset now! How could you of all people be so cruel?" Lenne looked down she didn't mean what she said but it came out of her mouth anyway.

"Where is she?" Lenne asked.

"Balcony." Marjorie stated.

"I'll go speak to her." Lenne said. "Keep an eye on Tifa for me?"

"Of course." Marjorie said. "And thanks Lenne." Lenne smiled slightly and went to the balcony.

The back balcony of this big house in Kelethin, yet again Katejina stood there lost in her thoughts. She heard Lenne approach.

"What now?" she asked the anger clear in her voice.

"I didn't mean what I said." Lenne explained.

"Course you did." Katejina retorted. Lenne sighed, Kate wasn't going to make this easy.

"I was angry." Lenne said.

"Because you couldn't run in with your powers and save the damsel?" Katejina asked snidely.

"Yes." Lenne said sharply. "I don't like limitations. That's why I became a singer and later a summoner. For me the sky was the limit. And with Tifa, it just upset me, I'm sorry."

"Listen." Katejina started. "I'm not mad about the remark. I'm mad that you where right with that remark. I am a killer not a healer."

"But your learning, your heart is thawing, yesterday was proof of that. And so is every time you interact with Marj" Lenne said. "I'm proud to call myself your friend." Katejina smirked.

"I feel the same." She said simply. "Is Tifa ok?"

"Yes." Lenne said. "A girl by the name of Angelanica, apparently heard us and healed Tifa. She should be ok."

"Happy to hear that." Katejina said, she the turned as Marjorie came rushing out to them.

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Katejina and Lenne both ran into the house, though Katejina had to fight this nagging feeling in the back of her mind something was not right. They went in and Tifa lay there she said nothing, she almost looked confused.

"Tifa!" Lenne exclaimed as she hugged her. "We were all so worried about you." She let go, she didn't see Tifa smile in fact she looked even more confused.

"Listen." She said finally. "I guess I'm glad I'm ok, but please tell me. Who the hell are you people and who in the world is Tifa?" Tifa was greeted with shocked looks from those around her.

In Nektulos forest Yuna continued to walk, though she had no idea where she was going. For once this woman who even during her time with the gull wings had a solid game plan. This time she was going on pure instinct, she was angry. Angry that these beat her friend Tifa within an inch of her life…these monsters! Yuna stopped in her tracks, she saw a large band of men ahead of her. Shaden went up next to her.

"Those are them." Shaden whispered. Yuna nodded she noticed Rimoru in the crowd, the poor girl was chained, she teenage priestess saw Yuna.

"Yuna!" she cried out. The men whirled around, a large blonde man made his way through the men. Yuna saw him, Shaden came up beside her.

"Keep your head." She cautioned. Yuna didn't even hear the sage advice. She stared at the man.

"Are you Ardonix?" she asked. He nodded as he came forward.

"I take it your Yuna." He said. Yuna nodded. "You want your friend back? Here!" he shoved Rimoru into Yuna. The priestess embraced Yuna as she cried.

"Oh Yuna it's terrible!" she bawled. "Tifa's dead!" Yuna embraced the terrified teenager.

"She's not dead." Yuna whispered. "She's alive, she should be with the others now." Rimoru looked up "Go to Shaden and stay with her, I have some business to deal with." Rimoru nodded and went to Shaden the dark elf gently embraced her young friend.

"Seems as if my lord was right." Ardonix observed. "You'll fight for your friends."

"I'm not the only one." Yuna said. "Tifa was like that too, except she was beaten within an inch of her life by you .. you .. filthy mongrels!"

"So come for a fight?" He asked. "I'm more than happy to provide one for you." Yuna nodded grimly, she turned to Shaden and Rimoru.

"Stay here." She ordered. "You'll be safe here."

"Be careful Yuna." Rimoru said. Yuna nodded for the first time since she saw how badly hurt Tifa was. Yuna managed a smile. She turned to Ardonix and Yuna became cloaked in lights, when they faded she had on light padded armor and a sword. She was in the warrior dress sphere. Her mixed eyes flared with determination, her eyes closed for a brief instant and she saw Tifa laying there. It was all she needed to motivate herself. Within moments a heated battle began!

Much to Ardonix's surprised Yuna charged him first, she was faster than he expected, stronger too. Her sword strokes where well timed and she had rhythm to her skill. Yuna let out a muffled grunt as she got kicked in the side. She spun around and caught Ardonix in the arm. She pressed her attack growing more vicious with each attack. Ardonix was caught completely off guard, he wasn't expecting her to be this fierce. He found himself on the ground after Yuna went into an offensive flurry. He looked up and she stood over him, her face covered in shadow all he was her green and blue eye glowing with malicious intent. She held her sword blade down over him.

"Go ahead." He taunted. Wordless she plunged her sword down! Ardonix closed his eyes. He noticed nothing hit, the blade was in the dirt right next to him.

"I won't take your life." Yuna said. "Because if I do that. I'll be no better than you." She then found herself attacked! Ardonix saw the Squirmisher division attacking her.. He tried to call them out be they didn't listen. Rimoru saw what was happening and went to help Yuna but found someone grabbing her. She looked it was Charx? How did he get past Shaden.

"Don't worry." He comforted. "I won't hurt you or re capture you. By the way what is with your friend?" Rimoru looked Shaden was chanting her eyes glowed white. Her voice high pitched and she seemed to be basked with golden light. Soon the chanting stopped and Shaden slumped down, Rimoru went to her side. Then the wind kicked up, a small tornado formed in mid air.

Yuna was in the midst of a desperate battle and she felt the wind, she then heard something she looked and saw a flash of blonde hair she stopped short. Was it him? Could it be him?

END CHAPTER SIX


	10. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: ARRIVALS

He came down from the air his blonde hair and colorful clothing flying behind him. In the midst he saw her, she looked different but it was her.

She looked up from the battle as he came down; he still smiled in the face of danger. She always admired that about him. She found herself calling out his name

"TIDUS!"

He smiled as he got into combat

"Hey." He returned his voice youthful and energetic as ever. "I go away for a few minutes and your fighting off the boys?" Yuna giggled but turned her attention to the fight at hand.

"I can't keep them away!" she responded. "I think it's my fighting."

"You really changed." He observed. As he fended off his last opponent.

"I have you to thank for that." Yuna returned. She fended off her last opponent. The squirmishers where gone all had fled, but so did Ardonix and Charx. Yuna didn't seem to notice as she returned to her gunner dress and embraced Tidus.

"Are you back for good?" she asked.

"Afraid not." Shaden said as she approached. "I called him with call of the hero. With the danger past he will return from whence he came. I'm sorry Yuna. We'll give you time together." Yuna nodded she watched Rimoru and Shaden leave.

"All this time." Yuna started. "I hoped for this moment, now it's here and I don't know what to do."

"Cherish it." Tidus said. "I'm here if only for a few minutes." He held her close. She pressed her head against his chest. She then looked at him, he smiled and she drew closer to him and they met in a kiss. After seemingly forever for the two lovers they parted from the kiss. Yuna then felt a strong breeze, she blinked away the tears, and she needed to show strength.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I'll always be with you." He said his voice serious.

The wind then howled Yuna cried something about, he cried something in response but their voices seemed to be drowned out by the roar of the wind. Then Tidus vanished. Yuna sat down the tears ran down her cheek but at the same time she smiled. He had heard her just as she had heard him. She admitted her love for him and he returned it.

Yuna went to her friends, Shaden looked at her concerned. She went to Yuna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You going to be ok?" she asked. Yuna nodded.

"Thank you Shaden." She said. Shaden nodded with a smile. "You going to join us in the treetop city?"

"I'm afraid I must decline my friend." She said politely. "My kind isn't on good terms with the wood elves. Besides I need to make a stop and gets some supplies. Just tell Willowcroft when she's done to have everyone meet me at the Doggie Bank in Plane of Knowledge. She'll know what you mean. Oh and gives these back to Tifa." Shaden handed Yuna a bundle of clothes. Yuna nodded and Shaden vanished.

Yuna and Rimoru made their way back to lavastorm; they saw no guards, which they counted themselves lucky. They sat and waited, not knowing where to go. After roughly a half hour of sitting Rimoru sprung to her feet and pointed. Yuna looked she saw two people one looked like Willowcroft the other like Marjorie, both looked distressed.

"Marj." Yuna started. "Is Tifa?"

"She's awake." Marjorie said. Yuna sighed relieved but noted the distressed look.

"Then why the look?" she asked.

"She lost her memory." Marjorie said. "Lenne and Katey are trying to help her, sometimes she even has a faint flash but most the time. She looks at us as if we are strangers."

"Can you take us to her?" Yuna asked. "Maybe she might remember me."

"Of course hon." Willow said. "Your friend as well?" Yuna glanced a Rimoru she seemed to be starring off into space.

"Rim?" Yuna asked. Rimoru jumped as she snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah?" she asked. Yuna went to her.

"You ok?" she asked. Rimoru nodded.

"Fine." She said. "We ready?" Yuna nodded. She couldn't help but worry about Rimoru. She seemed aloof and distant, they all gathered around Willowcroft. They became encircled in leaves as they left Lavastorm Mountains.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"For the third time I don't! You insist I am Tifa Lockhart though."

Katejina sighed and rubbed between her eyes, she was getting nowhere fast with this method. For the better part of two hours they tried to jog Tifa's memory. It was frustrating to say the least. They then heard something they all turned and saw Yuna a bundle in her arms. She looked at Tifa and Tifa returned the look.

"No luck?" she whispered to Katejina.

"None." She responded. Yuna nodded.

"Get some rest Kate." She told her. "I'll try to talk to her." Katejina nodded wearily and left. Yuna approached Tifa.

"Tifa?" she asked softly. "Do you remember me?" Tifa blinked. She looked familiar a word sprung into her mind which she said.

"Yunie?" she asked. Yuna smiled, as did Lenne.

"You do remember!" she exclaimed.

"It's still cloudy." Tifa confessed. "I still don't remember a whole lot. I'm really scared too." Yuna went to Tifa and kneeled down before her she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"If you want." Yuna said her voice soft and gentle. "We can help you, there is no reason why you should do this alone Tifa." Tifa nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Yuna smiled and handed her a bundle.

"These are yours." She said. "Shaden, gave them to me to give to you. Get some sleep, maybe it will help." Tifa nodded.

"Thank you both." She said to Yuna and Lenne. "And goodnight." Yuna and Lenne smiled as they both left.

Alone in the room, Tifa looked at the bundle she unwrapped it to find a white shirt and pants. Tifa looked down at herself she was in a dark robe, she removed the robe. She looked on her right arm are there was a burn scar, she saw a flash of bright flame followed by a scream of a woman in intense pain. Tifa shook her head, she had another vision this one a silver hair man who slashed at her. Tifa blinked, where these her memories?

If so maybe she was better off how she is now. But then she thought of those people, they did so much to try to help her. She owed it to them if not to herself to find answers. Tifa slipped on her shirt and the pants she noticed her locket that hung over her heart. She took it in her hands and looked at it, she noticed a button on the side. She pressed it and the locket opened. She saw a picture of a lovely woman holding a small baby.

The woman looked like her only older. Tifa closed the locket, who was the woman? Her mother? Her sister? Tifa shook her head, she was exhausted. She flopped down on the bed and within moments her eyes closed and she was in a sound sleep.

Down bellow the city of wood elves a lone girl had two short swords out. She hit the tree opposite her with a

THOK!

She hit the tree several more times each sound louder than the next. Rimoru paused her breathing heavy sweat dripped down her neck.

"Rim?" Yuna asked as came to her. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rimoru asked. "I was only kidnapped, held hostage and watched them nearly kill a friend!" Rimoru drove one of her swords into the trunk of the tree.

"Tifa's awake and she's ok." Yuna assured her. "We'll help her get her memory back." Rimoru shook her head.

"This should have never happened!" she protested. "I should have been more aware! Tifa is like this because of me!"

"That's it beat yourself up." Katejina snorted as she jumped down from the nearby tree she was in.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine." Katejina retorted. "At least I'm not taking out my anger on a tree." Rimoru glared at Katejina.

"I'm upset!" She exclaimed.

"Why because you got caught?" Katejina asked. "Your human, you're not perfect, despite what you think!"

"And Viera's are perfect?" Rimoru retorted the anger rising in her voice. Katejina snorted.

"I don't think I ever said that." She replied. "Just learn to relax." Rimoru glared at Katejina.

"Rim." Yuna interjected. "It's ok, Katejina's just trying to advise you." The girl shook her head as she collected her swords and left. Yuna glanced at Katejina.

"Don't look at me." Katejina said. "I wasn't trying to be a jerk this time. Just let her cool off." Yuna nodded.

"It's ok I'm just going to take a walk." Yuna stated. Katejina smirked.

"You mean find her and try to console here don't you?" Katejina asked. Yuna looked shocked then managed a smile as she nodded and left. Katejina sighed as she watched Yuna leave

'Some people will never change.' She thought. She then turned as she heard someone come up behind her. It was Marjorie Katejina smiled as the young swordswoman approached her.

"Um Katey." She said nervously. "There's something I need to tell you." Katejina nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground, Marjorie sat next to her and she told her about her brother and the prophets promise to free him if she obeyed the Prophet. Afterwards Katejina was silent a minute and Marjorie thought the worst!

'She's going to yell.' Marjorie thought. However Marjorie was surprised when Katejina placed a hand on her shoulder. Marjorie looked at her friend, Katejina didn't seem angry at all!

"I understand." Katejina said. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to see him again." Marjorie looked at Katejina her eyes quivered as she fell into her friend with a hug. Katejina smiled as she hugged Marjorie.

"I only want to see him again." Marjorie explained. Katejina nodded.

"And we'll help you find him hon." Katejina whispered. The two friends embraced under the woodelven city. Oblivious to all else around them.

Yuna only went a little before she found Rimoru she sat cross-legged on the ground eyes closed. Yuna could tell she was meditating, back on Besaide when she was a summoner in training Waka made her do the same thing to clear her mind. Yuna saw the girl open her eyes.

"Better?" she asked. Rimoru shrugged as she sighed.

"With all that's going on I don't know what to think anymore." Rimoru confessed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "As if me being dumb enough to get knocked out wasn't bad enough. Seeing what they did to Tifa… it was unbearable! To think she was dead, to know she died because of me. Can you picture living with that?"

"Tifa's alive." Yuna countered. "With our help she'll be ok. Everything will be ok Rim." Rimoru shook her head.

"I want to believe that in the worst possible way." She said. "There's this nagging feeling inside of me. Telling me 'It's just the beginning, this will get worse, much worse, and nothing can stop it.' And I can't help but think, what if it's right? What if our best efforts aren't enough? Then what?"

"I don't know." Yuna admitted. "I want to believe we can stop this, if we fail I guess we keep trying until we win."

"How many lives will that take?" Rimoru asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, she didn't like the direction this was heading. Rimoru had a good point but Yuna wished she hadn't asked.

"You, Tifa, Lenne all nearly died." Rimoru started. "Me, Hastings, Katejina, have all been hurt one time or another. At this rate it's only a matter of time until someone's luck runs out!"

"You have that little faith in me?" Yuna asked. "You believe so little in what we are trying to do?"

"I don't even know what you're trying to do!" Rimoru exclaimed. "All I see is a lot of stumbling more luck than anything else! Maybe Tifa should have died! Then maybe we would be motivated!"

"No one has to die." Yuna said softly. "I've had to much death in my life. Watching those loyal to you lay their lives down without a thought. The pain is great watching someone die, it's crushing when you watch him or her fade from sight. It's even greater it hurts the most when you considered them your allies, you fought along side them and you have to kill them for the supposed greater good. Then the excuses, the 'we had no choice' they always seemed to be the magic words. The magic never came, Rimoru if you think this is a waste then maybe you should leave. I know in my heart I'm doing the right thing."

Rimoru paused, she never heard Yuna speak with such raw passion yet do so, so evenly.

"Your saying have faith?" She asked.

"I'm asking that you believe in me." Yuna explained. "That you trust me, I know it will be hard, but I need your faith and I need your trust Rim." The teenage priestess nodded. Though she never said it Yuna's quest was her quest too, she wanted to see it out to the end. With an unspoken understanding between the two they went back to the treetop city.

Far from Kelethin a robed figure lurked near the entrance to the dread Crushbone. It entered and made it's way to the castle itself. Then they found a hidden stairwell in which they descended. A dark elf sat there in a silk robe.

"Now Miss Fyretosser is that really needed?" he asked. Shaden removed her hood.

"I didn't wish to be spotted Dvinn." She replied. "You know how your general view to the public is."

"Ah yes." He sighed as he snapped his fingered. A shapely high elf came out in a simple robe with a jug, She poured them two glasses and set the jug down. Before being sent away with a wave of Dvinn's hand.

"New slave?" Shaden asked. "Don't you have servants to do that kind of work?"

"Ah well, Dark Elves are ravishing." He admitted. "But nothing is quite as interesting as a high elf woman. Never a dull moment. Now what brings you here?"

"What do you know of the Black Pentagram." Shaden asked. Dvinn made no movement he only raised his head.

"Lets take this to the tower shall we my dear?" he asked. Shaden agreed sensing something was going on. Once they got out of the passage Shaden felt a point of a weapon at her back. She glared at Dvinn.

"Damn you." She cursed.

"You must curve these ambitious tendencies of yours my dear." Dvinn explained sipping whine from his glass the he took with him. Shaden saw a crushbone orc with a spear at her back. Within a second the orc had a dagger to his back. Shaden smirked. The smirk vanished when Dvinn drew his Dragoon Dirk and placed it at her throat.

"Shaden!" Drassalana cried.

"Call off your friend." Dvinn ordered. He held the dagger at Shaden's throat. Suddenly an arrow struck his hand and the dagger fell. With a gasp he looked, he thought he saw something or someone. He squinted he thought he saw a slender female but when he blinked it was gone.

"In case your wondering she's behind you now." Shaden stated. "As long as you face me and remain still she won't fire. I warn you if she does fire she won't miss."

"Who is she?" Dvinn asked.

"She is Shara." Shaden replied. "An associate of mine. She's a Viera, heard of them?"

"Yes." Dvinn responded. "Savages from a savage world…" he let out a yelp as an arrow nicked his leg. Shaden smiled.

"She has great hearing far better than us." Shaden continued. "So tell us what you know." Dvinn sighed.

"I only know that they hide a dark purpose. Something of a coming of sorts of a fallen god or something among those lines. I simply dismissed it as babble, It's impossible to do what they plan."

"What do they plan?" Drassalana demanded.

"To bring back their fallen god I suppose." Dvinn sighed. "However to do so they need the blood of two people."

"How is that impossible?" Shaden asked.

"One has been dead for a millennium." Dvinn laughed. "The other is on another world my dears. Now have I satisfied your inquiries?" Shaden nodded. Drassalana removed her dagger from the Orc's throat.

"You can turn around now Dvinn." She said. "She's been gone since she shot you." Dvinn glared at her before leaving with a huff. Shaden and Drassalana left Crushbone. When they left Drassalana looked at Shaden.

"Well?" she asked.

"We go to Plane of Knowledge and wait for three days for them to come. Then we'll tell them what we learned. Until then we can decide exactly what it means." Shaden stated her voice distant.

"Shaden." Drassalana said. "Yuna and Lenne are in no danger, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Shaden put her hand on her own shoulder.

"I hope your right my friend." She whispered. The two friends walked the events weighing heavily on their minds.

END CHAPTER 7


	11. Interlude Four

INTERLUDE 4: RENUION

Lake Rathe, once people swarmed here constant fights and arguments could be heard over who had what island and the Avaiks whom dwelled there. Shortly after Kunark was discovered the numbers dwindled then after a way was found to Luclin and the Paludal caverns the people simply stopped coming.

Yet this day on a shoreline of one of the islands laid two cat women their fur dark one had a bright blue pendant around its neck. The other one stirred as it came too.

Ebon looked around, she knew this place as Lake Rathe she looked next to her. The Vah shir who called herself Mandrake lay there. Ebon looked at the pendant. She remember that night all too clearly

_Sapphire came to the cave she shared with her younger timid sister known as Ebon. Ebon shyly approached her._

"_Sister?" she asked. "Did you?"_

"_Yes yes." Sapphire answered impatiently. "The slug is dealt with."_

"_Oh thank you!" Ebon exclaimed as she hugged her. Her joy was short lived as Sapphire pushed her off._

"_Control yourself." She hissed. Ebon looked at Sapphire she had a pendant on she never saw before. It glowed a bright blue._

"_Where did you get that?" Ebon asked._

"_A gift." Sapphire answered. "I am Mandrake now, another gift. Now I'm going to rest. Please compose yourself in a more effective manner in the future." Ebon nodded unsure as she watched her sister enter her room._

"All that pain." Ebon raged. "Caused by that damned stone!" She took the pendant in her hand and gave a hearty yank. The fragile chain broke Ebon held the pendant in her hand, she heard a sinister whisper

"Together, we can spread the pain that you have had to suffer." It whispered. "Embrace me and be free." Ebon shook her head before throwing the pendant as hard as she could into the lake. At that moment the other cat woman stirred she felt different she noticed the pendant around her neck was gone. The curse was lifted from her.

She was free, she was no longer the evil vengeful Mandrake, she was Sapphire the name she was given upon her birth for her stunning sapphire colored eyes. She saw another dark skinned Vah Shir, she turned to her. The look of apprehension etched onto her young face.

"Ebon?" Sapphire asked. "Baby sister is that truly you?" Ebon raced forwards and fiercely hugged her older sister.

"You've come back to me." Ebon cried between tears of joy. "Dear sweet sister, you've returned to me!" Sapphire said nothing she simply let herself get hugged by her baby sister. It was quite some time she was in the hug, when Ebon let go Sapphire looked at her.

"You've grown." She said. "Your even more beautiful than mother said you would be."

"We have to go we have friends…" Ebon started.

"Who can wait." Sapphire finished. "This is my time with you Ebon, I wish to cherish it." Ebon nodded and the two sisters caught up on time they missed.

END INTERLUDE


	12. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: LOOMING CONFLICTS or ENTER THE HATCHLING

The sun rose over the Treetop City of Kelethin, in one section of the city was a cluster of houses that remained silent. In one lay a woman with a pink hood sleeping, a sleep which was about to be disturbed.

It was lucky that it was able to get this far just by crawling. It crawled into the room where a woman lay sleeping soundly. The being crawled to where sheets where touching the floor. It grabbed the sheets and pulled! However the sheets fell on top of it and it gave a high pitched wail.

Yuna shot up of bed and looked around, the sheets where gone and on the floor. She looked at the clump and thought she saw something moving. Yuna also heard crying she lifted the sheets aware for anything. She pulled up the sheets and saw.. An iksar hatchling! Iksars are lizard type of creatures on Norrath, this one was a baby. It sniffled as it sucked its thumb tears streaking down its face.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked it. It looked at Yuna and held out its arms. Yuna picked it up; the hatchling pulled gently on Yuna's long braid. Yuna looked up as Lenne came in, she saw the hatchling and Yuna filled her in. Lenne went to the hatchling who looked at her but found his own tail more interesting as he tried to put that in his mouth.

"Seems to be harmless enough." Lenne giggled. "Still think he should be traveling with us of all people?" Yuna sighed she knew Lenne was right, as cute as it was traveling with them would be putting it in constant danger. Yuna cast another look at the hatchling, which now decided to see how his toes tasted.

"If we were on Spira we could at least leave it with Rikku." Yuna said. "Here, however I don't know anyone who could watch it. Taking it with us is out of the question." Yuna heard someone come in she looked up and it was Katejina followed by Willowcroft and Marjorie. Yuna filled them in on the hatchling.

"So this is a hatchling?" Katejina asked kneeling down before it. It stopped trying to eat it toes and held its arms out to Katejina. Katejina looked confused. Marjorie went to the hatchling and picked it up.

"It wanted to be held Katey." She stated. She looked at the hatchling and thought

'I used to hold Jaris like this. Will I ever see you again dear brother?' A tear ran down her cheek. The hatchling dried the tear and gave her a small grin. Marjorie smiled and looked at her friends.

"I know someone in the Plane of Knowledge who might take care of our little friend." Willowcroft stated.

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"Name is Ssorsha, she an iksar who I helped out not too long ago." Willowcroft stated. Yuna thought Plane of Knowledge, she then remembered.

"We have to meet Shaden there in a few days!" she blurted out. "Something about the doggie bank." Willowcroft nodded.

"Well I know Zazha and Relanna left earlier to see someone there. Angelnica left late last night." Willowcroft said. "I assume I can trust you all to behave until I pick you up in a few days when I return?"

"We'll do our best." Yuna said with a small smile. Willowcroft nodded as she was encircled in leaves and left.

Yuna turned to her friends. Tifa was still asleep, Yuna knew something had to be done about Tifa's lost memory but she wasn't sure what.

"Yuna?" Lenne asked.

"Huh?" she responded.

"I think I might know a way to help Tifa." Lenne said. "One of my song it helps awaken memories. It should help Tifa."

"Thinks that a good idea?" Katejina asked. "We all know Tifa doesn't have the happiest memories. What if she reacts negatively?"

"I think your too gloom and doom at times." Yuna replied. "I thought you would be for this not against it."

"Don't come crying to me when she resists then." Katejina snorted. Yuna sighed as she left with Lenne.

"That was new." Lenne said after they left. "Pretty soon you'll be standing up Shara even more." Yuna said nothing as they reached where Tifa spent the night. Tifa was outside sitting there, she noticed Yuna and Lenne.

"Remember anymore?" Yuna asked. Tifa shook her head as she got up and opened the door.

"Come on in." she invited. Yuna and Lenne came in.

"Tifa." Yuna said. "Lenne thinks she might have a way to help you. But you have to trust her ok?" Tifa looked unsure.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"It shouldn't Tifa." Lenne assured here. "Yuna will be right here with you." Tifa blinked and nodded.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Just sit and I'll do the rest." Lenne said. Tifa nodded. Lenne placed her hands on Tifa's forehead and hummed. Yuna watched Tifa squirmed, Yuna had to stop herself from pulling Tifa away. Tifa squirmed more violently as memories flooded her. With a scream she burst free and sent Lenne flying with a kick to the stomach! Lenne laid still Yuna looked at her surprised. Tifa darted out the door Yuna in pursuit. Yuna grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" she ordered.

"Let go of me!" she cried. "Don't come near me!"

"Tifa…" Yuna started.

"Leave me alone whoever you are!" Tifa snapped. "You lied to me! You said you're my friends! What kind of friends make you suffer?" Yuna reached for Tifa but Tifa ran off. Yuna followed fast as she could. She saw Tifa ahead of her reach a railing, Yuna near her Tifa saw her and she jumped! Yuna looked Tifa landed on her feet and ran off. Yuna got ready to follow but felt herself get grabbed. She turned around. It was Marjorie.

"Let go!" she cried.

"So you can hurt Tifa?" she asked her voice harsh.

"It's not like that!" Yuna protested.

"I don't care what it's like!" Marjorie snarled. "Katey TOLD you to not do it and you ignored her!"

"I don't have time for this!" Yuna cried as she tried to leave, she then felt herself pulled back by Marjorie who then placed a hand on Yuna's throat!

"You've done enough!" Marjorie growled. "In case you forgot you also have an unconscious friend!" Yuna nodded, Marjorie released the grip on her throat but the vice like grip on Yuna's arm remained. Yuna was lead to where Lenne was, the hatchling touching her trying to wake her up. Yuna went to Lenne's side and healed her injured friend. Lenne awoke with a moan and she clutched her stomach.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tifa resisted whatever the hell you tried to do." Marjorie pointed out angrily.

"We only wanted to help her." Yuna said.

"I know." Marjorie said her voice not as harsh "But you still should have listened to Katey. Right now Tifa is out there scared. Katey knew she would react like this somehow."

"So all we can do is stay back and wait?" Yuna asked. Marjorie nodded as she again picked up the hatchling who again was trying to eat his own tail. With no other option they waited.

Tifa ran as fast as her feet could take her. Her panic stricken mind raced with thoughts.

'How could they do this to me? Lie to me say they are my friend then hurt me like this?' Tifa thought. 'I have to get away from them far far away from them!' She stopped short as she saw someone. She was unarmed but Katejina approached Tifa. Tifa backed away frightened beyond all belief.

"Don't be afraid." Katejina comforted. "No one wanted to hurt you."

"How can you say that?" Tifa hissed. "I don't know who I am! These people who call themselves my friends make it worse! How can you defend them?"

"I can because I know them." Katejina responded her voice calm and even. "Like I know you Tifa, I know you're afraid but please trust them."

"I'm just so scared." Tifa whimpered.

"I know you are." Katejina purred. "We can help you Tifa, please put trust in us." Tifa looked at Katejina uncertain. Katejina approached Tifa and extended her hand. Tifa took it with a small smile. Katejina lead her back to Kelethin to where her friends where.

Yuna looked up as the door opened, she saw Katejina, and behind her was Tifa! Tifa managed a meek smile.

"Yuna, Lenne." She said softly. "I'm sorry for running off before, but I think I am ready."

"Just trust me Tifa." Lenne told her. "I promise you will be ok." Tifa nodded as she sat down. She felt Yuna take one hand and Katejina take another hand. Katejina smiled at her and she noticed the smile from Marjorie who stood near the door. Lenne knelt before Tifa and placed her hands on her forehead. Lenne hummed, Tifa began to struggle but stopped.

Tifa, Marjorie and Katejina all watched with bated breath in reality it was only minutes but to them it seemed like an eternity or maybe even longer. Finally Lenne's humming stopped and Lenne slumped to the ground and Tifa slumped against Yuna's shoulder.

"Is she?" Yuna asked. Katejina shook her head as she took Tifa in her arms.

"She's asleep." Katejina told her. "This whole thing exhausted her. I'll take her to where she's been staying." Yuna nodded and went to Lenne who was waking up. It was clear to see how spent Lenne was as well.

"Tifa?" she asked weakly.

"Sleeping." Yuna responded. "You should too Lenne, you look awful." Lenne offered no argument and leaned on her friend for support. Yuna lead her to where she was staying and placed her in bed. Lenne was asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Yuna went to where Tifa stayed, she saw Tifa in bed sleeping soundly, Katejina came out, she smiled at Yuna as she lead her away to let Tifa rest.

"Thank you." Yuna said after they where a safe distance away. "I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

"Yes." Katejina said. "However no harm came of this. Tifa was able to be consoled into returning."

"You've taken a liking to her haven't you?" Yuna asked. "The way you helped her when she had no memories" Katejina chuckled.

"I guess you can say I've taken a shine to her." She admitted. "You humans have a saying don't you? Opposites attract I believe it is?" Yuna nodded.

"It's based on the fact that people who have nothing in common have more in common than they originally think." Yuna stated. "It creates a bond I guess."

"Have you experienced it?" Katejina asked. Yuna thought a minute.

"Yes." She responded. "Thinking back Tidus and I where complete opposites. He was bold and outgoing and I was timid and reserved. So I suppose it's no surprise you and Tifa became friends." Katejina said nothing but she turned to return to where Tifa stayed.

"You're going to be there for here when she awakens?" Yuna asked. Katejina smiled but said nothing. Together they went to where Tifa stayed. They stayed there through the night.

Morning rose in Kelethin, in one house three women where there, one leaned against the wall, another lay on the hard floor next to the bed. In the bed Tifa awoke, she sat up and looked down Yuna lay there she was on her stomach sleeping. She shook her gently.

"Wake up Yunie." She whispered. Yuna sighed as she awoke, she noticed Tifa who sat up in bed and smiled at her.

"You know who I am?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I do silly." Tifa giggled. "Your Yuna, you're my friend….. wait a minute. Where's RIM!"

"She's ok." Yuna said. "You tried to save her, but….you got attacked by a band of warriors and left for dead….. you where found and friends brought you here… it was hard but someone healed you but you lost your memory…. Last night… after some trouble Lenne was able to help you." Tifa blinked she shook her head as if trying to absorb what she had just heard.

"I remember." She whispered softly looking at her friend. "Oh Yunie I remember being scared of you thinking as if you tried to hurt me. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Tifa." Yuna responded gently. "All that matters now is your yourself. You have Katejina to thank mostly for that she convinced you to come back." Tifa looked at Katejina the Viera was leaning in a corner she looked asleep but she could never tell.

"Is Lenne ok?" Tifa asked.

"I think so she was just tired after doing what she did." Yuna replied. "I'll go check on her though if that's ok."

"It's fine Yunie." Tifa said with a smile. "I'm ok." Yuna left with a smile. Tifa looked at Katejina who lifted her head and looked at Tifa.

"Like what you heard?" Tifa asked. "Is the art of a private conversation lost among Viera's?"

"Yep you have your memory back." Katejina sighed. Tifa smiled at Katejina.

"I have you to thank for that." She reminded her.

"You're a friend." She replied simply. Tifa shook her head.

"You see something in me." She said. "Do I remind you of someone?" Katejina looked at Tifa awhile before finally nodding.

"You do." She whispered. Tifa looked at Katejina.

"What was the person like, what was their name?" Tifa asked.

"It doesn't matter." Katejina said softly. "She died several years ago, no need to bring her up."

"Kate." Tifa said. "Please, I'm your friend." Katejina sighed as she looked out the window a moment then she looked at Tifa.

"When I was at the orphanage, I met a human named Sarba." Katejina started. "She was always in bed, when I asked I was told she was sick that she couldn't play with the other children. It hurt her so much not to be able to play, for some reason I still can't put my finger on I took it upon myself to try and… be her friend. We became friends and I was taken by surprise how loving and caring and how optimistic she was. Soon she was put into the care of a hospice, to make peace with herself. I was released from the Orphanage soon after. I had an easy time finding where she was kept. She seemed to be doing better and I was glad. About that time is when Marche showed up I joined clan Nutsy. I told Sarba this and she was overjoyed for me. I promised to visit her after I was done with the clan. I kept true to my word. When I returned she still seemed all right but very, very tired, the nurses told me she just tired herself out fighting this sickness. She still lit the room when she smiled when she saw me, yet she knew her end was near. She asked me to stay with her until she left. I agreed, I sat with her and recalled my adventures. She smiled and asked to see the stars once more. The nurses agreed and I took her out to see them one last time. She admired how beautiful they where and drifted to sleep in my arms. I brought her back in and placed her in bed, knowing I would never see her awake again. You see after she drifted to sleep her heart simply stopped beating. She died peacefully in her sleep. She died happy, I told the nurses this and simply left afterwards. I've have this feeling though that she always stayed with me no matter what happened."

"Katejina, that's life." Tifa said. "People die, the pain is great when someone you care for dies. I think now though that Sarba is looking upon you and happy, happy your opening your heart to others like you did to her." Katejina smiled as she went to Tifa's bedside.

"You ready to get up?" she asked. Tifa nodded as she got out of bed. "You're a good friend, Yuna was right about that."

"You are too Kate." Tifa replied. The Viera simply smiled as the two took a walk about Kelethin.

Yuna went into where Lenne was, the songstress was still sleeping the hatchling was curled up on the floor. Yuna wondered how they would care for it. They had no baby food anything else of that manner. Yuna heard someone come in, she whirled on her heels to face the intruder.

"My yer a skittish one aren't you lass?" she asked. "My I ask what ya are doin in my house?" The woman was small in stature Yuna could help but notice her hairy feet. Her hair was done in rolls. Yuna had heard Shaden talk about them she called them halflings.

"I'm sorry," Yuna apologized. "Our friend Willowcroft let us stay here we had no idea it was your house."

"Ah Willow." She said. "A good friend o mine. Well any friends of hers are friends of mine. Speaking of friends, why do you have a baby iksar with you?"

"We found him." Yuna said. "We however don't have anything to take care of him with. We weren't expecting to find him." The halfling looked at the hatchling who was now awake and playing with his toes.

"I can take care o him until you find a place for him." She offered.

"Willowcroft mentioned someone named Ssorsha." Yuna said "We are supposed to meet her in Plane of Knowledge in a few days." They turned as Lenne awoke, she was filled in.

"Oh by ways of introduction I am Lillady." The halfling said. "I must have a word with Willow she knows I love the wee ones. We should get going."

"But I thought you lived here." Yuna protested.

"Well this is more like a secondary house for me." Lillady said. "Get the little one and follow me." Yuna went to pick up the hatchling but as soon as she did the hatchling began to wail.

"Oh don't cry!" Yuna begged. "you like me remember?" the hatchling continued to cry.

"Ach the wee one is cranky." Lillady commented. Lenne went to Yuna.

"May I take him?" she asked. Yuna nodded and handed him to Lenne. Lenne began to hum gently sure enough the hatchling calmed down he sucked his thumb.

"Amazing." Lillady said breathlessly. "come now before he remembers he's upset." They followed her to a big house with a gray dog waiting he wagged his tail and pranced around in front of Lillady.

"He's your dog?" Yuna asked.

"Well the young ones I keep here take a shining to him." Lillday explained. "Let me get this one a change of diapers and some milk. Feel free to look around." Lenne looked around the hatchling's eyes fixatated on the puppy. Lenne carried him to the puppy, Yuna joined them. The hatchling started to stroke the puppies' fur but quickly grabbed it! The puppy let out a surprised yelp which scared the hatchling a moment.

"Don't be too rough." Yuna told the hatchling. "pet him like this." Yuna gently pet the puppy. The hatchling did the same gently and giggled. Lenne watched this in silent admiration of her friend.

'She handles herself so well.' Lenne thought. 'Like nothing in these combined worlds can get her down for long. We are like each other in so many ways yet different as well. Shaden was right we can learn from each other. More importantly we can all learn from Yuna'

Lillady came back with a bottle and a bag. She careful changed the diaper of the hatchling and put him in a fresh one complete with a hole for his tail. The hatchling babbled happily as he took the bottle and drank from it. Lillady watched to make sure he didn't drop it. After the hatchling was finished and burped he started to drift to sleep. Lillady placed him in a special bed.

"Now then, what can I do to help ye ladies?" she asked. "You know how to get to the Plane of Knowledge ok?" Yuna thought a moment, in all truth she had no clue where it was.

"Well…" she started. "We could use a guide. We don't know this place at all. We where kind of dropped here"

"Well." Lillady said. "I'll look after this wee one, I have a young student she's out now but if you return or wait a little bit and she should be here. She can guide you if you wish."

"I would be grateful." Yuna said with a small bow. Then she and Lenne left to tell the others.

After they left the house Yuna and Lenne stopped. Lenne read Yuna's expression.

"Something amiss?" she asked. "You have that look."

"You seen Rimoru anywhere?" Yuna asked. "I haven't seen her and I'm a little concerned."

"Ok I'll let you find her then, it will help put your mind at ease." Lenne said. "I'll tell the others." Yuna nodded and went off.

She thought to look where she found her the last time they spoke. She wasn't there, Yuna sighed as she went back into the treetop city. Yuna saw a flash of black hair, she followed it, and there sure enough was Rimoru, taking a stroll. She looked back and saw Yuna.

"Hi." She said. "Looking for me?"

"Yes." Yuna said. "I was worried, I haven't seen you since we had our talk. I wanted to be sure you where ok."

"I'm fine Yuna." Rimoru assured her. "I simply have a lot on my mind, and I wanted to sort it out before bothering anyone."

"It will be ok." Yuna comforted. Rimoru said nothing she simply stood up and was set to leave.

"Well we might go to that Plane of Knowledge place today." Yuna said. Rimoru nodded and followed Yuna. Yuna could feel the tension from the young priestess. She couldn't blame her, but she had to be optimistic. She only hoped she wasn't fooling herself in the process.

Tifa and Katejina had finished their walk around Kelethin, it was obvious the bond between them was growing stronger. Tifa was finally able to trust Katejina something she always wanted to do but was never able to do. Katejina was finally accepting Tifa's good mannered but sometimes irritating prying. When they came back they encountered Marjorie who was talking to Lenne. Lenne saw them and filled them in as well.

"Well when do we leave?" Tifa asked.

"As soon as we are all ready I suppose." Lenne said. "I know Yuna went to find Rimoru."

"Is Rim ok?" Tifa asked.

"She claims to be." Lenne said. "She acts different though. Very unlike herself now it's almost like she wants to avoid people."

"This is my fault." Tifa said softly shaking her head. "If I didn't have to be such a hero she would be fine."

"Well if being held captive is considered being fine." Katejina stated sarcastically.

"I should talk to her." Tifa said. Lenne nodded and lead the way Tifa by her side. Katejina walked with Marjorie.

"You stayed quiet." Katejina commented.

"You know I don't like that subject Katey." Marjorie responded.

"Yes." Katejina returned. "It was just unlike you is all I am saying. No need for further explanation." Marjorie smiled.

"Thanks Katey." She said. Katejina nodded as they continued to where Lenne lead them. It was a large house almost too big for the platform it stood on.

Rimoru was outside, Yuna was inside. Tifa waited for the other three to go in. Lenne smiled at her as she went inside. Tifa went to Rimoru's side.

"Rim?" she asked. Rimoru looked at Tifa.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You ok?" Tifa asked. Rimoru nodded and went to walk in but faltered in step. Tifa put a hand on her shoulder and tried to lead her away. Rimoru then leaned into Tifa with a sob! Rimoru sobbed she had been strong for too long she needed this she needed to let it out. Thankfully Tifa said nothing and let the teenager cry.

'Poor girl.' Tifa thought. 'After all she saw and thinking that I was dead how can I or anyone fault her for this? How long has she kept all this inside of her'

"It was horrible!" Rimoru said between sobs.

"I know." Tifa whispered. "I'm so sorry Rim." Tifa held Rimoru close to her. Everything went full circle, Yuna and Lenne did this for her now she's doing it for Rimoru and in a way Katejina. "Everything will be ok." Tifa purred trying to calm the priestess. Rimoru looked at her, her tear streaked face still held the innocence it had when they first met her.

"Yuna told me the same thing." Rimoru said drying the tears. "I still have this feeling nagging at me though."

"All that matters is we try, no matter what the outcome is." Tifa assured her. "Hopefully we'll come out on top." Rimoru nodded.

"Thank you Tifa." Rimoru said. Tifa nodded with a smile as she and Rimoru entered the house together.

Yuna looked up as Tifa and Rimoru came in. Tifa saw the hatchling it was sleeping in the crib Lillady put it in. The happy wagging tail of the puppy greeted Tifa.

"Hi there." Tifa said. The puppy wagged its tail some more. Tifa giggled as she pet the puppy. Encouraged the puppy tried to climb into Tifa's lap she giggled as she gentle pushed him off.

"Speaking of puppies." Lenne noted. "Where has Kremis gone too?"

"Don't worry Lenne." Yuna comforted. "I'm sure he's safe over in Ivalice. We'll find him as soon as we are finished here." Lenne nodded more assured.

"So who are we waiting for?" Katejina asked.

"A young student of mine." Lillady said. "Woodelf, name is Tamiril, good heart but terribly absent minded at times." They looked up as a shadow came over them. In the entrance stood a slender woman, her long brownish red hair nearly covered her pointed ears. She was clad in brown leather armor with a bow slung over her shoulder she also had on a brown choker.

"Ach your late Tamiril." Lillady admonished.

"Sorry." Tamiril apologized. "got caught up in the bazaar over in Luclin." Lillady sighed.

"If you would be so kind can you escort these people to the doggie bank" Lillady ordered.

"Doggie?" Tamaril asked.

"The small one in the Plane of Knowledge." Lillady sighed.

"Oh!" Tamiril exclaimed. "The Dogle one! Ok when do you want me to take them?"

"Well." Yuna started. "Now would be good we aren't supposed to meet them for another day, but maybe we should be early."

"You got it!" Tamiril exclaimed. The wagging tail of the puppy then met her. "Hello Talanic! Puppy hungry?" the puppy wagged his tail frantically.

"When is that beast not hungry?" Lillady muttered. "Eat me out of house and home he will." Tamiril handed him a big cooked steak. Talanic wasted no time grabbing the meat and trotting off.

"Now where ye get that?" Lillady demanded tapping her foot.

"Mammoth meat in Everfrost." Tamiril explained. "Cooked one up I thought Talanic would like it."

Lillady sighed. Yuna then made introductions the wood elf nodded with a smile at all of them.

"Well come on." She urged. "It's a big place so stick close to me ok?" They all nodded. She led them out of the town and down the lift deemed the Newbie Lift. Called that for it location closest to the hunting grounds. Tamiril then lead them to a pedestal type of stone. "Touch this and you'll be teleported into Plane of Knowledge." Yuna was first to touch it, she seemed to be sucked in, and Tifa followed, then Lenne, Marjorie, Katejina, Rimoru and finally Tamiril.

Plane of Knowledge, the ever-busy place, if not for other offering beneficial spells that targeted throngs of people. Something else would always hold attention in this place. Yuna came through first and got bumped into by Tifa then Lenne came through and toppled them. Marjorie, Katejina and Rimoru added to the pile finally Tamiril stepped through.

"Oops." She said noting them all getting up. "guess I should have told you to step away from the stone after the port in."

"That would have been nice." Katejina sighed as she picked herself up. She tried to brush the dirt from her Sniper outfit but failed. It was so old and worn, Katejina sighed inwardly.

"Where to now?" Lenne asked. Tamiril looked around then started off.

"Follow me." She said. She started off and was followed by the others. Slowly they made their way to some stairs they climbed to a porch where many people where.

"Yuna!" a voice called. Yuna looked and saw Shaden and Drassalana. She waved and the two Dark Elves made their way through.

"Hey Shaden." Tamiril greeted. "been awhile. You seen Willow or Relanna around?"

"They went looking for someone." Shaden said. "all of you follow me." Yuna and company followed. She led them to a spot partly secluded from the rest of the area yet still near where Tamiril lead them. They saw a female gnome she looked up.

"These my costumers?" she asked.

"Costumers?" Yuna asked.

"Yes." Shaden said. "If any of you want a change in wardrobe she will be more than willing to make new clothes."

"New clothes at a time like this?" Katejina scoffed she turned to leave then looked down at herself. She could use some new clothes she turned to the gnome.

"what can I do for you?" the gnome asked. "I'm Tassie by the way, wizard by day. Clothes maker genius at night! Just tell me what you want and I'll whip em up for you!"

"Dark colored, and light weighted, and a jacket of the same.." Katejina instructed she then added in a low voice. "For my friend something white in color and made like a jacket or a robe like but not flowing around her ankles." Tassie nodded.

"I'll see what I can do!" she exclaimed. Tifa and Rimoru both put in their choices, Yuna and Lenne opted not to change their clothing. However Tifa and rim did so in low voices.

"you need us to stick around?" Tifa asked. Tassie shook her head.

"Come back in a few hours and I'll be done!" she said before cheerfully setting to her tasks. Tamiril stayed behind to offer her aide to Tassie.

Yuna looked to her friends, they had some time to kill before they had to come back for their new clothes. The group took a walk around while talking.

"You able to get anything while here Shaden?" Yuna asked. Shaden nodded.

"The Black Pentagram has made many fanatical allies in Norrath." Shaden intoned. "The first of which is a guild called The Rising."

"The Rising?" Katejina asked.

"All their members don black, be it in their armor or the robes if their casters. Also these black garments have a red Pentagram on the chest." Drassalana added. "Add a group called Angels Prayer to the mix and it gets confusing."

"Not a group for a band of villains." Rimoru observed. "More religion based to me. What makes Angels Prayer a bad thing?"

"Picture some of the most obnoxious pious people you know and multiply them by a lot. That's what Angels Prayer is." Shaden stated. "If your not with them your against them."

"What else?" Yuna asked. "Aside from Angels Prayer?"

"They have several followings here called the points." Shaden said. "All are fanatical in their alliance and their devotion. Some say that this is the beginning of the end."

"Not if we can help it." Yuna said. "We'll shut them down for good!"

"Right!" Marjorie echoed. "We can do it if we all try!" Shaden giggled as they came upon many people.

"Nexus is down!" one shouted.

"Damn them!" another chimed in. Katejina smirked.

"Give them torches and they fit an angry mob." Katejina observed with a wry smirk.

"Some people are just too lazy for their own good." Drassalana sighed. They went around the mob of people and noticed someone. She approached them she was with a Vah Shir, woodelf and barbarian.

"Your all here!" Willowcroft exclaimed.

"Yup." Yuna said. "Lillady offered to watch the hatchling."

"Hatchling?" Shaden asked. Yuna giggled as she filled her in. Shaden smiled after hearing the story.

"Just as well Lillady has him." Willowcroft said. "We couldn't find Ssorsha anyplace."

"She do this a lot?" Tifa asked.

"She might have had some business in her home town of Cabalis." Zazha chimed in. "It's still good you let Lillady watch him though." So with Relanna, Willowcroft and Zazha joining the group the party continued their way through the massive plane of knowledge.

The Field of Bone, the proving grounds for the young iksars. The spurned race of Norrath. Not even the fellow "Dark" races would embrace them thus the iksars remained isolated from the rest of the world.  
In the grassy part of the field an iksar female made her way to a pedestal. Female iksar where slender and sleek and just as deadly as their male counter parts if not more so.  
"Ssorsha." A voice hissed. She whirled on her heels before her stood another lizard creature. This one had a long snout and floppy ears, it was a Bangaa from Ivalice. He was dressed in white armor and held a trident.  
"I am her." She replied putting her hands in the adjacent sleeves. "Your reputation proceeds you Hail."   
She then heard a hissing behind her, she turned her head slightly and saw a burning man. She withdrew her hands both held a Polish Steel Ulak. Found from the caves of Luclins Dawnshroud Peak. She flew at her two attackers as they flew at her.

In Plane of Knowledge Willowcroft paused a slight moment. Then blinked several times and shook her head.

"Everything ok?" Zazha asked her. Willowcroft nodded. The group was heading back towards the Dogle bank. For the past three hours they showed Yuna and her friends some of the wondrous sights of the Plane of Knowledge. They got to the Dogle bank. Tassie waited for them with four bundles in her little arms.

"Looks like you have been busy." Willowcroft observed.

"I like it busy!" Tassie said, "Busy I never get bored. Here are the clothes!" Katejina went and grabbed was Tassie said was her bundle she grabbed another bundle and handed it to Marjorie. Marjorie took it with a puzzled look on her face; Tifa and Rimoru both took their bundles. Tassie directed them into the house behind her. In the house where four screens so the four women could change without the fear of prying eyes. Each of them went behind a screen; Marjorie opened her bundle and let out a surprised gasp.

"Katey!" she said. "You shouldn't have." Katejina chuckled but said nothing.

"It surprised me you got now clothes Katejina." Tifa observed as she changed. "You seemed to be someone content in your habits."

"True but I felt it was time for a change." Katejina replied simply.

Rimoru came out from behind the screens first; she was in a kimono but not the same one. This one was red and black with spots of white; she still had the same armor on underneath though.

"Ardonix and his men ripped my old one." Rimoru explained. "So I thought a change was in order." Tifa emerged next, she had on was could best be described as lady monk attire. She had on a GI that was white in color and matching pants. They didn't however match what Tifa called the pajama look. Tifa smiled satisfied; now she wouldn't stick out in this world, her pouch of materia was tied to a belt loop. She looked at Rimoru the two exchanged good-natured smiles.

"Come on out Katejina and Marjorie." Tifa called. Katejina came out both Tifa and Rimoru gasped. Katejina stood before them in a brown and black outfit, the neck was cut low. The sleeves where long and Katejina's long white hair covered the collar of the shirt. Katejina then pulled on her new jacket, which was similar in color.

"Your beautiful." Rimoru blurted breathlessly. Tifa agreed silently, Kate's old outfit hide a lot now Tifa saw just how gorgeous this secretive Viera was. Katejina smirked and turned her head to where Marjorie was behind the screen, Tifa saw a necklace around Katejina's neck.

'If I where a gambling woman I would wager that's a reminder of Sarba." Tifa thought. Finally Marjorie emerged the young Viera had on a white and blue jacket with matching pants, a gold choker was around her throat. Marjorie smiled and embraced her friend.

"You're as beautiful as the setting sun." Katejina whispered to her.

"You're a radiant as a lake at the high moon." Marjorie returned. Tifa smiled as she watched the tenderness Katejina rarely showed. Katejina turned to Tifa and Rimoru. They then saw Tassie come in she smiled.

"you like em?" she asked anxiously. The four women nodded. "Yay! Now I can get to work making more!"

"More?" Tifa asked. Tassie nodded.

"Yeah you know spares in case these get all dirty or ruined. Now I know what I am doing shouldn't take too long." Tassie said barley able to contain her excitement. Tifa nodded with a smile then she saw Yuna and the others come in. They all noticed the new clothes their friends had on.

"So what do we do now?" Tifa asked. Yuna paused and thought. Just then a terrible scream pierced the night air. They burst from the house, they saw a very young Vah shir she trembled. Zazha ran to her.

"Tekana hon." She said. "Are you ok?" The Vah Shir shook her head and simply pointed. Zazha looked by that time the others where there too. On the ground lay an iksar, of slender build, it was dead.

"Ssorsha." Willowcroft whispered. She went to pick her up but pulled her hands away. "She's like ice!" Willow hissed. Rimoru looked at the corpse and saw that there was frost on it.

"Hail." She said grimly. "Hail killed her."

"He couldn't have done so here." Shaden said.

"Why not?" Tifa asked.

"There are powerful wards in place all around here." Shaden continued. "They prevent combat, how they do it is unknown though."

"Doesn't change the fact that Hail killed her!" Rimoru raged. "Look at the corpse not only is she frozen solid but there are trident marks on her!"

"Ok." Katejina stated keeping her calm in the face of Rim's sudden anger. "that doesn't explain why he brought her here."

"To leave a warning mammal." A voice hissed. Rimoru looked up and snarled.

"Butcher!" she cried. "I'll have your head!" with that she lunged at Hail, but before she could strike she hit something full force. She flew backward and landed hard on her back!

"Rim!" Yuna cried as she went to her. Rimoru moaned as she sat up, she got to her feet.

"Told you there was no fighting allowed here." Shaden scolded. Yuna looked at Hail, the bangaa looked at the former summoner.

"Why are you here?" Yuna half demanded.

"To collect." He responded. He motioned and Yuna found here entrapped inside a crystal prison!

"YUNIE!" Tifa cried out and ran to the prison. Yuna banged from inside before she went limp and seemingly lost consciousness. Tifa turned to Hail, "What did you do to her!"

"Sssame asss I'll do to her!" He replied and motioned. This time it was Lenne who found herself trapped. Tifa ran to the prison but the same thing happened and Lenne was soon limp inside her transparent prison.

"you better not have killed them!" Katejina warned.

"They are alive." Hail snickered. "Sssave them if you can little mammalssss. We are in the Nexussssss." He then vanished along with the two prisons holding Yuna and Lenne.

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	13. Chapter 9 and notes

CHAPTER NINE: FINAL CONFLICT!

Tifa looked in shock! Her two closest friends where just taken prisoner. She looked at her other friends.

"We have to go after them!" she announced.

"Stay calm hon." Zazha assured her. "Willow will take you all there right Willow?" The woodelven druid shook her head.

"Been trying to teleport there since he left and I simply can't." She stated.

"Another way then." Katejina said.

"Isn't one." A voice called. Shara came down and landed with grace. "The stone won't work and from what I heard all ways to this Nexus are down."

"What about the scions?" Relanna asked.

"Down." A voice whispered. The all looked Tamiril came to them she bled from her arms and her choker was missing. Marjorie went to her and supported the young elf.

"What do you mean down?" Katejina asked.

"The scions are unconscious." Tamiril replied weakly. "some say the end…." Tamiril slumped forward. Marjorie half carried her.

"That house." Willowcroft said pointing to a big house behind her. "She can rest there." Marjorie nodded and carried Tamiril there. Zazha followed a quivering Tekana by her side. Willowcroft looked at the body of Ssorsha.

"Poor girl." She muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Rimoru asked. "We have to save Yuna and Lenne!"

"How?" Marjorie asked as she came out. "How do we get there?"

"I can take you someplace that leads there." Willowcroft replied. "I'll even fight with you."

"I will to." Relanna said.

"That's great!" Rimoru exclaimed.

"No." Tifa said. Rimoru looked at Tifa in utter disbelief.

"Why?" she demanded.

"One innocent is already dead because of us." Tifa stated. "Another is badly hurt. It's not right asking those not even involved to fight our battles for us."

"Hon." Willowcroft said. "We are willing to help you."

"You have." Tifa replied. "You've done a great deal for us and I'm grateful for that. If you will take us to this place it will be more than enough."

"How will you find your way to the nexus?" Relanna asked.

"We'll guide her." Shaden said coming forth with Drassalana by her side.

"Two Tier'Dahl?" Relanna asked.

"Why not?" Tifa asked. "Shaden has been my friend for two years. I trust her lead and her judgment. I don't want any of you to suffer because of us." Katejina watched all this unfold and watched Tifa with admiring eyes.

'Yuna's wisdom has rubbed off on us all.' Katejina thought. 'But Tifa has her nobility as well.' Willowcroft sighed.

"Very well." She conceded. "But at least take our offer to lodge you for the time you're here." Tifa nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "We accept your offer. Whenever your ready Willow we are set to go." Willow nodded as Tifa, Katejina, Marjorie, Rimoru, Shaden, and Drassalana all gathered around. They where then encircled in leaves as they left to retrieve their taken friends.

Yuna awoke with a soft moan, she tried to move her arms bound found she was tied down to an altar. She looked to her left she saw Lenne in the same fix she was in. Lenne's head was turned the other way so Yuna didn't know if Lenne was awake or still unconscious. She studied where she was, around her where about a dozen people in gray armor she thought she saw Hail lurking about but could not tell. As she was about to say something Yuna heard a bone-chilling laugh.

She heard it before in the caverns bellow Mushroom Rock road on Spira. It chilled Yuna to the core. She then saw the face, the person she mistook as her lost love Tidus. The person she tried to trick but wound up fighting. Shuyin laughed again at seeing the person who defeated him helpless.

"So tell me." Shuyin said as he placed a hand in a casual leaning mater by Yuna's head. "Is this misbegotten world worth saving, are all of these worlds worth you saving?"

"Yes." Yuna replied. Shuyin sighed as he placed his finger on Yuna's chin.

"It's no wonder I mistook you for her." He continued. "Your just like her in every way. In the end she turned on me as well, I came back looking for her but you had already taken her from me!" he moved his hand to Yuna's throat and slowly began to apply pressure.

"STOP!" a voice yelled, Shuyin looked and Lenne looked at him "Shuyin please, stop this." Lenne's eyes held a silent plea, one that Shuyin ignored as he approached her.

"You left me." He said. "You tricked me into coming to the far plane then you turned on me!"

"It was you who left me." Lenne said there was no hint of fear in her voice. "It's over Shuyin, I loved you once, I loved the noble man you where. But this, how can I love a man so full of hatred he can't find rest." Shuyin's lips turned in a snarl, but before anything could be done a voice rang out.

"Don't do anything to hurt them." A thin man with long dark hair and a jewel in his forehead said. "you can tell your master these two will play their part." Shuyin hesitated his eyes fixed on Lenne. "go on." The man continued waving his hand in a shooing motion. Shuyin left. Lenne looked at Yuna.

"You ok?" she asked. Yuna nodded Lenne looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Visionary." He said. "I do hope my over zealous partner didn't harm your friend."

"What do you want with us?" Yuna asked.

"You two fine ladies are going to help me." The Visionary replied. "A drop of blood from you both and it will be set into motion."

"What will be set in motion?" Lenne asked.

"His arrival of course." The Visionary responded. "You two should feel honored to have a part in this." Yuna struggled to try to free herself, she prayed Lenne would keep him busy enough so he wouldn't notice.

"Your crazy if you think we'll help you!" Lenne cried out.

"You have no choice my dear." The Visionary responded. "On that note let it begin!" Yuna struggled more, she had to free herself! Yuna then heard something, the guards gathered around turned their heads.

"Master." One said. "We have breachers!"

"They can't disrupt the ceremony!" The Visionary replied. "Blood drawers prepare to do your duty." For the first time since they woke up they looked straight above them. Two hooded men stood above them ready to draw their blood.

"You where planning on waiting for me where you?" a voice asked as he came onto the main center of the Nexus.

"Most certainly." The Visionary said. "You may take their blood." The two men started to act, however he both paused and fell to the ground! Yuna saw one and an arrow was in the back of his throat.

"What is this?" Brimstone demanded. "Kill them! Kill th…" he was cut off as an arrow pierced his throat! Brimstone looked up and saw two Viera archers as well as some others.

"Things just got good." He muttered to himself.

Tifa lead the others to where their friends where kept. Thanks to Shaden they where able to get here from The Dawnshroud peeks and The Netherbain Lair. She noticed there were people in the Nexus but they seemed to be in a trance like state. Tifa saw Rimoru take off in pursuit of something, she didn't have time to chase her freeing Lenne and Yuna came first. She ran to where she saw them Drasalana on her heels. She saw the same person who brought them here, taking an opportunity she flew at him with a kick and knocked him down! Brimstone was dead Tifa saw his corpse his throat pierced with an arrow.

"You get Lenne." Tifa ordered Drasalana. "I'll untie Yunie!" Dras nodded, as she cut loose Lenne, Tifa untied Yuna.

"You haven't won the day yet!" The Visionary crowed. "Xantas awaken and server your MASTER!"

The very ground of the Nexus quaked as a gigantic bone dragon emerged. It let out a bone-chilling howl as he began his attack! Marjorie who was fighting noticed this and fear consumed her. She fell to her knees shivering and quaking. Shaden who was fighting by her side noticed this, she quickly called Katejina over and tried to hold the attackers at bay.

"What's wrong?" Katejina asked as she came to them.

"Marjorie is acting odd." Shaden said.

'I fought that bone dragon before.' Katejina thought. 'I could defeat it again, but if I can't we might need Marjorie to help us.'

"It's too big!" Marjorie cried out.

"Marj!" Katejina said. "Please don't do this, get over your fears girl! We need you!"

"I can't Katey!" Marjorie protested. "It's too big, I'm so scared!"

The Dragon looked to where the two Viera's where, he noticed Katejina. With a casual swipe of his large tail he sent the former sniper flying against the wall where she impacted and lay still. Shara saw her cousin fly across and the room and even surprised herself when these words came out of her mouth.

"KATE!" she screamed. As Shara tried to take an offense against the gigantic dragon Marjorie ran to her friend.

"KATEY!" she cried as she shook her friend. Katejina awoke with a moan.

"Y..you need to f..face your fears g.girl." Katejina stammered weakly.

"Your hurt." Marjorie noted. "I need to heal you."

"I've taken worse than a love tap from a pile of bones." Katejina replied. "Do what you have to do girl." Marjorie nodded and left her friends side.

Hail staggered away, he though he found a perfect ambush spot, he was surprised when she found him and attacked him. She was vicious more fierce than ever! Hail bled badly as he tried to retreat.

"Run and I'll catch you!" Rimoru snarled as she approached him. Hail looked at the priestess. He had no choice better he do this than die.

"I yield." He said bowing his head. Rimoru said nothing, Hail smiled to himself. He then made the mistake of looking up at the blades coming to him. "What are you doing? No sstop! I yield! I YIELD!"

As if fate itself had a role the howling of intense winds drowned out the blood-curdling scream!

The Visionary smiled, the fool Brimstone was dead but the coming would still happen just like predicted. The Bone Dragon Xantas was here and fighting well. Nothing could stop him now, he smiled as he grabbed a sacrificial dagger, all he needed was the two girls blood on the dagger. Then a wind picked up, he looked and saw a Viera standing there her eyes glowed a bright white.

"I CALL UPON THE HOLY JUDGE!" Marjorie called. The ground around her shook with violent force as a gigantic metal giant burst through the ground! Yuna paused in her fighting and look up as did everyone else in the area. The sight of the giant sent the enemy fleeing!

"What is that?" Drasalana asked as she came next to Yuna.

"Alexander." Yuna replied. Yuna thought back to her days as a summoner very few where skilled enough to summon him. Yet here Marjorie was calling him to aid her. Xantas the bone dragon moved in to attack Alexander, he simply glared at him and let loose a powerful burst of holy energy! The Visionary dived for cover, his arms over his head. The bone dragon was destroyed as where any of the solders in the way of the blast. After the blast the Holy judge vanished and the young viera fainted to the ground.

"I'll bring her to Kate." Drasalana offered. Yuna nodded as Drasalana left with the young viera in her arms. This fight wasn't over yet, The Visionary still had to be stopped.

A minute ago everything was going his way, now just the opposite held true. Xantas and half of his troops where blasted into nothingness. Still The Visionary had to make the coming happen. The singer was the one closest to him, she didn't seem to notice him. He then lunged at her a quick slice to her arm! Lenne yelped in pain, but it was done.

"Lenne!" Yuna cried.

"Keep back!" Lenne warned. "He gets your blood and whatever he has planned goes through!" The Visionary had to get to the summoner however he was attacked by a flying kick from Tifa! She threw a punch desperate he sliced at Tifa and got her blood on the sacrificial dagger.

"Not what I planned but it will do in a pinch." The Visionary said. Tifa cried out as she fell clutching her arm. Yuna saw her friend get sliced and saw her fall, Yuna raced to her side.

Meanwhile The Visionary began carving something in the air. A vortex then opened!

"I win!" he crowed.

"Stop him Yunie!" Tifa begged. Yuna nodded and grabbed the madman in a flying tackle! However in the tackle her hand got caught in the vortex. She screamed it was a soul-piercing scream. Still Yuna fought to stop him! Yuna gritted her teeth and continued to fight. Shara watched from where she was, her cold eyes betrayed no emotion. However her mind raced back to a time when she was younger.

_Shara shifted her weight impatiently as she waited outside the temple in Bevelle on the world of Spira. She saw him come out of the temple a bundle in his arms._

"_Is this why I was waiting?" Shara asked nodding to the bundle. The man nodded he was dressed in red and white._

"_Shara let me introduce you to Yuna. My daughter." Lord Braska said. Shara looked with little interest._

"_Why show her to me?" Shara asked. Braska sighed as he handed his newborn daughter to a priest._

"_Walk with me." He said as he walked from the temple. Shara followed him; she wondered why he did this._

"_My daughter is destined for great things." Braska said as he walked. "I won't be here to protect her."_

"_I don't understand." Shara said. "Why tell me this?"_

"_You've been loyal to me as a guardian for the short time you've been with me." Braska said. "When I am not here I trust you to watch over her and keep her safe." Shara sighed but in the end she nodded._

"_I'll do my best." She agreed. _

"_Thank you." Braska said._

Shara's mind drifted back to the present, The Visionary was getting away, Yuna still fought to keep him in the nexus.

'Well Braska," Shara thought. 'She's your blood alright, time for me to live up to my end.' With deadly and exact aim her arrow flew right where aimed!

Yuna felt the pain getting the best of her. The Visionary was overjoyed, so much so he didn't see the arrow slam into him! He fell backwards with an angry scream! He was sucked into the vortex, Shaden pulled a barley conscious Yuna away? Shara came to the others.

"Is it over?" Yuna asked weakly.

"For now." Shara responded. "We didn't stop the coming, we simply prevented it. For now you all need to rest."

"What about you?" Yuna asked.

"I'll be fine daughter of Braska." Shara replied as she left. Yuna reached for her but faltered and fell. Tifa rushed to catch her.

"Take it easy Yunie." Tifa told her. "Let me and Lenne help you." Yuna nodded and let her two friends help her. Both Tifa and Lenne draped an arm of Yuna over their shoulders. Tifa saw Katejina and Marjorie, but no sign of Rimoru.

"Shaden?" Yuna asked. "Can you and Dras help Kate and Marj?"

"Of course." Shaden replied and the two dark elves helped the Viera. Around them the occupants of The Nexus came out of their trance like state. The group saw Shara return.

"I thought you left?" Tifa asked.

"Follow me." Shara said. Tifa glanced at Yuna who simply nodded, Shara lead them to a gruesome sight. Hail lay dead his body riddled with blade marks and his throat was cut several times. Imbedded in his chest where two blades next to him lay a breastplate.

"Those blades?" Lenne asked. "That breastplate. Are those Rim's?"

"Yes." Yuna responded. "But why would Rim do this?"

"She's changed." Tifa observed. "Looks like she's totally turned away from her old way of life."

"I'll see what I can do. To track her down" Shara said. "In the mean time take care of the injured ones. If I find anything I'll find you." Shara then left.

The others then returned to Plane of Knowledge via the pedestal. Where Yuna, Marjorie and Katejina where set into beds. Tifa and Lenne got bandaged. The concerns weighed heavy on all of them but they would wait. Yuna, Katejina and Marjorie all needed rest. Tifa and Lenne both got hurt, Shaden and Dras where lucky enough not to get hurt. They won a small victory this day that would have to be enough. Outside the small house the wind howled and it grew colder. Was it the sign of an early winter or something with a darker message?

END OF THE COMING.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well that's all for The Coming, thanks for reading and to those who sent reviews which are always more than welcome. Forsaken is the next in the series and I'll start posting that here in the next week or so. Questions, comments, critique all welcome a variety of way. E-mail I have 2 e-mail addresses my main one is my secondary one is I also have AIM my screen name is Kremis002 and I have yahoo messenger Rick00106074 and MSN at I am always willing to talk when I am at home. Thank you all for reading and enjoy.


End file.
